The Institution of Life
by dracos-beautygirl
Summary: In the seconds it takes to change everything, we have one moment to make it right. This is that moment. We stand together or everything falls apart. B/G, H/G, R/Hr. Rating is for certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Perhaps, Minerva, but what can we do?"

"We tread quietly. All of us. Hogwarts will open as scheduled, but Kingsley, Remus, if you would continue your search. We must find the girl."

"Death Eaters are crawling all over," Kingsley muttered, glancing at Remus. "With all those eyes, it's going to be difficult. We're not the only ones looking."

"I understand. The search will be quite dangerous, but it must be done. I would not ask if the situation were not so dire. She may be what turns the tide."

"Or the straw that breaks all of our backs."

The terse silence that settled after Kingsley's statement made them all shift. McGonagall smoothed her robes as she stood and gestured to the kitchen fireplace.

"I should be on my way," she whispered. "The Ministry is sending an interim Headmaster and I cannot stress how important that this entire business remain quiet. With Potter returning for his final year, we must all be on our guard."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?"

McGonagall shook her head, taking a handful of powder. "I will watch over Potter. The other professors will as well. I need you to conduct the search. We must find her before the Death Eaters do."

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess who Luna just saw!" Neville exclaimed as he, Ginny, and Luna piled into the compartment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were occupying. "Draco Malfoy."<p>

"No way!" Ron made to rise but Hermione snatched him, glaring.

"Sit down, Ronald," she snapped before turning to Luna. "You _saw_ him?"

"Getting into a compartment two cars down near the luggage car," Luna told them as she pulled out a Quibbler. "He was quite alone, save the two Ministry officials tailing him."

"Ministry's following him?" Harry muttered, a dark cloud passing over him. Hermione and Ron noticed.

"Well, I can't believe it." Ron shook his head. "Stupid bastard. Thought he caused enough damage."

"I heard the Order caught him during the summer," Ginny said, glancing between the Trio for any hint as to their reactions. "Heard he was with them."

Harry glanced up at Ron before shaking his head. Ginny noticed how tired he looked. His eyes, usually sparkling green with life, were now dark and storming with the events of last year. She could sense how exhausted he was, though, from the little she had heard from Ron, Harry had spent a lot of time sleeping.

She touched his arm. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at them with a far away look in his eyes. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy, Harry." Hermione looked just as concerned as Ginny as she watched Harry. "He's on the train."

"Not surprised," Harry finally said, straightening up. "After seeing him-"

"He _was_ with the Order?" Ginny gasped.

Harry shushed her and gestured everyone closer. "The three of us saw him at Order headquarters this summer. They had captured him and kept him there for almost a month. I only saw him once."

Neville let out a low whistle. "I can't believe they let him back, after what he did."

"That's the problem, though, isn't it?" Harry muttered, turning away from them to look out the window as the train began pulling away from the station. "What the hell did he do?"

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini moved like a shadow down the hall, stepping from car to car without being noticed by the students. His dark eyes took in everything, not missing that the compartments were lacking in students, which compartment Potter, Weasley, and Granger were occupying, or when Ginny Weasley swept by him in all her flushed, redheaded madness, on the heels of the bumbling fool Longbottom and the blissed out but strangely coherent Lovegood. No doubt Lovegood noticed him, as she noticed all but was rarely present, usually saving her serene knowledge for when it was vital. But the littlest Weasley had missed him completely.<p>

The thought passed from his mind as he came to the car before the luggage car. Being a shadow had it's perks. He spotted two men in the penultimate compartment, both dressed in dark robes but with alert expressions. Ministry types, Blaise identified with a small smirk. The last compartment came and he flicked open the door.

Inside sat a sight he had seen several times over. A young man, tall, thin, and sullen, sat near the window. His posture, which would usually ring with the air of one who thought himself close to royalty, was slightly slouched, whether from exhaustion or from the reality that had set in over the summer. His platinum blonde hair no longer had it's slicked back sheen and instead hung about his face as if having never seen the active end of a comb or brush in ages.

"You look a god-awful mess," Blaise muttered, closing the door behind him. Cold gray eyes removed themselves from the window to appraise the swarthy newcomer. Several rude words flashed across the seated man's face. Blaise sat down across from him, regarding him curiously. "I would have thought you would be dead by now."

"Apparently I'm not worth killing."

"You're not worth much of anything, save two Ministry spies. That's just embarrassing, isn't it?"

Draco turned his gaze back to the passing landscape. Noting some bruises on the blonde's wrist, Blaise leaned forward.

"Where the hell have you been?"

For a while, silence was their conversation. Blaise was a patient sort of person and was in no hurry to get an answer. The train ride was a long one. His companion, however, was not so patient but neither was he in much a mood to disclose his summer vacation. The relationship between himself and Blaise was strained. Simply because they were both Slytherins did not make them friends, nor did it mean Blaise was blindly loyal to Malfoy or anyone for that matter. To everyone in Slytherin House, Zabini's existence was that of a shadow and his loyalty was as ambiguous as his comings and goings. If he wasn't busy being second in class to Hermione Granger, he was ghost and nobody questioned it. If he was seen, it was in Malfoy's company, but not as a lackey but simply to watch. Even Malfoy had wondered at times why Blaise had entered Malfoy's company. He was not an idiot like Crabbe or Goyle, neither had he ever shown interest in joining You-Know-Who.

Draco glanced at the young man across from him. "What do you want?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Why are you here?"

"I find your peculiar situation curious. You're an embarrassment do your own, do you realize? Word is that you couldn't kill Dumbledore, which makes you less of completely worthless human being and more of a completely worthless Death Eater. I always imagined worthless Death Eaters were dead Death Eaters."

Lip curling, Draco leaned forward. "Just because I didn't, doesn't mean I can't."

"I doubt it," Blaise continued, tone indicating a lack of respect that irritated Draco to no end. "But that seems to be besides the point. The point is that now you're curiously alive. So, I repeat myself, where were you?"

Seeing that putting on a front was a complete waste of his time, Draco returned to his slouch. "You know where I was."

"I mean, after that."

He could not help his lip curl at the thought of how the last part of his summer had been spent. "That filthy werewolf Lupin and his incorrigible wench Tonks happened upon my presence in a pub. The next thing I knew, I was being unceremoniously siphoned off to some hellhole in what I can only assume was one of the Order's hideouts."

"Torture, then?"

"Those cowards would never use torture."

"I would say something about pots and kettles, but it would be lost on you, wouldn't it?"

"Since when did you become so talkative?"

"When you became pitiable enough to talk to."

If it were not for the knowledge that Blaise came from much the same background as he, Draco would have pulled his wand. Blaise's posture was that of a relaxed man ready to kill at a split second. No doubt it would be a very interesting duel.

"They held you, then?"

Draco nodded, putting a wan smile on Blaise's otherwise disinterested face. "I can be assured that they weren't very happy with you."

"Why don't you go screw something?"

Blaise turned to the window, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Hogsmeade station in the evening, Harry knew he was not up to the long welcome and welcome back awaiting in the Great Hall. But the thought of slipping off to bed early was wiped from his mind at the sight of a familiar platinum blond stepping onto the platform. He wasn't the only one to notice. Most of the students had paused to watch as Malfoy moved towards the carriages. He seemed to know he was being watched, but purposefully kept his eyes focused ahead. The last thing he needed was to look Harry Potter in the eye and something awful happen.<p>

Beside Malfoy strode Blaise, watching everything that occurred. They paused, however, upon the youngest Weasley. She, like everyone else, did not seem to notice his existence. Her bright eyes blazed with hatred at the sight of Malfoy, a sight that interested him but did not keep him from continuing on to the carriages.

"Hey, Malfoy! _Wingardium Leviosa!_"

All activity halted as everyone turned to watch Malfoy fly up into the air. As malicious chuckles broke out on the platform, Malfoy's enraged struggle started with a furious yell. Blaise could not help a roll of the eyes as he stepped out of the way of Malfoy reaching for his wand.

"_Accio Wand!_"

Malfoy's wand swooped out of his robes and straight into Montague's hand. Harry and Ron exchanged glances as Montague stepped up to Malfoy, smirking.

"Aww, look at the ickle Malfoy! Maybe we should nail you to a door like the rat you are."

"Go screw yourself," Malfoy snarled.

"What are you going to do, Malfoy? Everybody here knows you can't use a wand to save your life. Maybe you'll just turn yourself into a ferret, bounce your way out of this, huh?"

"You think anyone's going to do anything?" Hermione inquired softly. Ron shook his head, smiling as Montague began making Malfoy bounce around in midair.

"Let the ferret suffer. He deserves it!"

"You think it's okay to let them do that?"

"I think it would be a shame to get in the way."

Zabini, however, did not feel the same way and, in the midst of the enjoyment the platform seemed to be getting out of Malfoy's clear embarrassment, he stepped up to Montague.

"I think you're done."

Montague turned a disinterested gaze on Zabini. "Where did you crawl out from?"

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Congratulations. You've graduated from childishness to dick behavior in one swoop. I think, though, that we're all in agreement that as much of a complete prick Malfoy is, outdoing him only makes you look like a fool. So, I'll say it again. I think you're done."

"Since when did you defend the bastard?" someone yelled from the crowd, coupled with murmured agreements. Pulling out his wand, Zabini flicked it at Malfoy, causing an unceremonious crash to the floor which helped get him out of the air but did not quell the peels of laughter. Malfoy cast Zabini a gaze laden with one part gratefulness, nine parts contempt. Montague chuckled and dropped the wand at Malfoy's feet.

"Have a good school year, Malfoy," he growled. "Don't fall on your wand."

He glanced up at Blaise, whose dark eyes coolly met the eyes of the admittedly larger young man. Blaise inwardly rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long school year.

As Montague walked away, Blaise glanced over at where the Righteous Group of Potter was standing. They were all watching with some amusement in their eyes, especially little Weasley. He sighed inwardly. Very long school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny kept an eye on the Great Hall doors as she absentmindedly placed food on her plate. Neville watched for a little before finally stopping her when she overstocked on rolls.

"What's going on, Ginny?" he inquired. She glanced at him, a little distracted by Ron and Hermione's entrance sans Harry.

"What, Neville?"

"You're about to eat the entire table, Ginny. What's going on?"

With one more look to the doors, Ginny finally looked at Neville. "I'm sorry. I just…have you seen Harry? I haven't seen him all day."

"Neither have I," said Ron as he sat down across from his sister. His worried expression sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. Even Hermione seemed disconcerted. "He wasn't in any classes. I thought he might have overslept, but when I went back to check on him, he wasn't there."

"Where do you think he went off to?" Neville mumbled.

Every eye turned to the table at the front of the hall where the professors were situated. McGonagall was missing, but so was Eliander Gwinnett, the interim Headmaster sent by the Ministry.

"You don't think he's in trouble again, do you?" Ginny wondered aloud and Ron suddenly looked very alarmed.

"You think Gwinnett-"

"Oh, Ronald, shush." Hermione shook her head. "Firstly, nothing the Headmaster has done so far has given us any reason to suspect he's on You-Know-Who's side. Secondly, even if he was with Gwinnett, notice that Professor McGonagall is gone as well."

"You seem awfully sure he's okay."

"And you seem awfully sure he's off somewhere being tortured. Goodness, Ronald. Not _everyone_ from the Ministry is in league with Him. Stop being a pessimist and have faith that Harry's at least smart enough not to do anything to get himself in trouble. Not with things the way they are."

Ronald huffed for a while, but Ginny did not notice. She was again drawn to the door, but snorted derisively as Malfoy and Zabini entered.

"Here comes Zabini's dog," someone from Ravenclaw called and chuckles erupted all over the Hall. Malfoy, who had in fact been lagging behind Zabini, cast a dark look upon the house table before striding towards the Slytherin table. Ginny noted Zabini's eye roll as he silently joined Malfoy at the table. The others had watched the two as well.

"How the mighty have fallen," Hermione said with significant satisfaction. "It's less than he deserves, being allowed to even be here, but at least he's got it under these terms. Doesn't seem like anyone much wants him around, save Zabini."

"Which is strange, since Zabini doesn't usually follow anyone around," said Luna as she sat down beside Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

"She means nobody's really noticed Zabini until now," Neville piped in. "He's second in class, you know."

Ron grinned and nudged Hermione. "Guess we know who to, huh?"

"Well, they can't be too close," Hermione said, ignoring the flush in her cheeks from Ron's words. She gestured towards the Slytherin table. "Look."

Sure enough, Montague was at it with Malfoy and, like in Hogsmeade, Blaise sat idly by and watched the larger boy shove Malfoy out of his seat. Malfoy leapt to his feet, face hot and wand out. Incoherent words were shouted back and forth and soon people were standing on benches and tables to see the duel that was taking place between the two Slytherins. Ginny couldn't help but notice that Blaise was still sticking to the sidelines, quietly fading out of sight from all. But she saw him. He was simply drifting to be behind Malfoy rather than near Montague. She caught a glimpse of his wand and then suddenly Montague was immobile, but not in a full body bind kind of way. He was frozen in place, wand outstretched and pointed straight at Malfoy. His mouth struggled to form a hex, but seemed to stumble over the words. And it was clear by the look on his face that something very wrong was taking over his body. He dropped the wand and, with a loud yell, rushed for the hall doors. His group of friends snatched up his wand and followed him out, leaving a slightly perplexed Malfoy staring after them.

But Ginny had not missed a beat. She had seen Blaise's lips form the words of the Unforgivable curse that had taken hold of Montague. And it shook her down to the core.

* * *

><p>Whether because his new 'companion' enjoyed this superiority that came with having pulled Malfoy's butt out of the fire once more or because the man simply had nothing better to do than hang around the disgraced and ostracized embarrassment, one thing was certain. Blaise looked much too pleased with himself as he strolled along side a fuming Draco.<p>

"I didn't need your bloody help on anything," Draco growled as they ascended a set of stairs towards their next class. "I would have-"

"What? Clammed up?"

Draco cast a disparaging glance at Blaise, though he knew it would do no good. He was used to hearing jibes from the Gryffindor lot, but not from his own and especially not from a man most in Slytherin referred to as the Second Resident Ghost of Slytherin. Though he would die before admit it, it stung to feel this overwhelming disrespect and animosity from those who had called themselves his friends.

Blaise noted Draco's silence and let his amused look fall off. Throwing salt on open wounds was not his policy, whether they deserved it or not.

Draco recovered, however, and a small smile came to his pale features. "Quite a nice bit of magic, though. Wasn't aware you knew those."

Blaise shrugged nonchalantly, not much for praise. Draco nodded anyway in approval. "I bet Montague thinks twice about coming back near us again."

Rolling his eyes, Blaise picked up his pace. Draco was alright as long as he wasn't taking credit for shit he didn't do. Then he was just as annoying as everyone else.

* * *

><p>McGonagall waited until Gwinnett left the office to release a sigh of relief. She set her gaze on the young, raven-haired man that sat across from her.<p>

"You are very lucky, Mr. Potter."

"I'd hardly call detention for a week lucky."

She waved her wand at the door to lock it before gesturing to him. "You could have been in much more serious trouble. The Ministry…" Here, Harry looked up curiously. McGonagall shook her head sadly. "Their hold comes stronger everyday, Mr. Potter. I am doing my best to keep them at bay, but I fear that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named has strengthened his hold irrevocably."

Harry's brow furrowed into a dark frown. "He's getting closer."

McGonagall's eyes flashed with some fear, but it was immediately replaced with determination as she went about reorganizing some things on her desk. "These dark times will get darker. I know…I know that you have lost so much. We asked so much of you at so young an age. I am quite sorry that we could not have prepared you all for what will come."

"Ministry isn't helping." Harry's voice was like venom and the professor was quite shocked to hear it. "They cancelled DADA."

"That was my own doing." At Harry's surprise, McGonagall nodded. "So many students have been pulled, whether because they feel Hogwarts is no longer safe or because they do not trust a Hogwarts without…well, the point is that there are still many students here and, as I'm sure you've witnessed, the motives of some are incredibly ambiguous. To have a class with such an air of animosity hanging would be very dangerous, especially for the older ones. I could not risk it. Friend and foe look to similar now."

"And now we have no way of preparing ourselves," Harry muttered before standing. "They're just leaving us unguarded, aren't they?"

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall called from her desk just as Harry reached the door. "Perhaps I did not make myself clear. A Ministry approved class on defense would certainly be very dangerous. I could never allow a class to exist."

Harry looked back at McGonagall for a moment before leaving. Her words churned over in his head and the more he thought on them, the quicker his pace became. Classes would be over by now, so he sprinted for the Great Hall where he was sure to find Ron and Hermione at dinner. He entered the hall just as Ginny was coming in.

"You look like you've been on a 5K," she commented, touching his face. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and led her to the table where Ron and Hermione already were. Ron's relief let Harry know that he had been missed.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry. I was just…I needed to get out. But that's not the point." He glanced around and then shook his head. "I need to talk to you all later, okay?"

They all nodded, seeing Harry's anxious expression. In an effort to put some attention off himself, Harry looked around the Great Hall.

"Where's Malfoy?"

The expressions of his friends immediately shifted to nervous excitement. "You didn't see what happened this afternoon," Ron said. "Malfoy and Montague got into it during lunch."

"They've been at each other since Malfoy showed up, but Montague's been pushing hard."

"I'm not surprised," Harry said. "I'm sure Montague's heard how much of a disappointment Malfoy is."

"He used an Unforgivable."

Every eye turned to Ginny. She flushed and shook her head. "Not Montague. Zabini. I saw him do it."

"Are you sure, Ginny?" Hermione looked incredibly worried and rightly so. "Which one?"

"The Imperius Curse."

Ron shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"What, that he did it?"

"He's in a crowd full of people! Somebody would have noticed!"

"_I_ noticed, Ron!"

Cheeks tinged pink, Ron glared at his sister. "I mean, someone near him would have noticed! It's not like you could mix it up with another curse."

"How do you explain Montague suddenly running away?"

"He ran away?" Harry interjected and Hermione nodded.

"He just kind of froze for a second and then ran out of the hall. It was strange. I thought maybe he had been put in a body bind, but…the Unforgivable makes more sense."

"Not just an Unforgivable," Ginny added. "He did it by just mouthing the word. He didn't have to say it aloud and he barely moved his wand!"

An uneasy feeling washed over the small group as they all turned to the doors to see Malfoy walk in, Zabini with him. Harry frowned, remembering his brush with Zabini's foot.

"How dangerous do you think he is?" he heard Ginny mumble just as Zabini's eyes darted towards the Gryffindor table.

"Well, he was brazen enough to perform an Unforgivable curse on a classmate in a room full of witnesses," Hermione said. "I think it's safe to assume he's fairly dangerous."

Appetite gone and anxious to share what had happened with the professor, Harry stood up and gestured for the others to follow. When they arrived in the commons, they found a quiet corner for Harry to convey his thoughts.

"I think McGonagall wants me to start up the DA club."

They all stared at him with some surprise. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry-"

"We're not getting Defense classes this year and we all know what happened last year," Ron interrupted, already on board. "We need a way to prepare ourselves. Sitting around on our hands waiting for You-Know-Who isn't going to help."

Harry's expression reflected his surprise at his redheaded friend's words and the startled look it put on Hermione's face. Ginny touched Harry's hand, worry flashing in her eyes.

"Harry, are you sure? It's dangerous for you-"

"Doing nothing is dangerous," he snapped and she retracted her hand. He sighed, giving her an imploring look. "Ginny…there's nothing left. With…" His throat tightened at the thought of the departed Headmaster. When Ginny leaned in, he shook his head vigorously and sat up straight with a new blaze in those tired green eyes. "I'm not going to sit and do nothing. He would want…he would want us to do something."

A solemn mood fell over the small group at the thought. Ron noticed the tears that formed in Hermione's eyes and quietly took her hand, squeezing it.

"We do this for him," he muttered and Hermione nodded sadly.

"You're right, Harry. He would want us to do something. Not just sit idly."

"So we do this?" Ginny said, pulling out a galleon. Ron's eyes widened.

"You've had that the whole time?"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny handed it over to Harry. "Not all of us throw things away, Ronald."

"I didn't throw it away!"

"Then where is it?"

Cheeks red, Ron scowled at his sister. Before he could open his mouth, Hermione had interjected with, "Do you think all the old members will still have there's?"

"If they're like Ron," Ginny muttered.

"We can spread the word by mouth," Hermione said quickly before Ron could get a word in. "I know several students who want to practice defense."

Harry nodded, turning the galleon over in his fingers. "When, though?"

"With Gwinnett watching, it'll be difficult. I'm certain that as soon as he gets a whiff of this club, things will come down like Umbridge."

Ron winced. "That wasn't pleasant."

"Of course not, Ron." Hermione sighed. "With things the way they are, we'll have to be extra careful. Can you imagine what may happen if we were caught?"

"Let's make it Thursday," Harry said, waving his wand over the galleon. "We'll spread the word to those who won't have the coins."

"What will we do, though?"

Eyes turned to Ron, who blushed and rolled his eyes. "I mean, what will we do in the club? What kind of spells?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "Most everyone at this stage knows some basic disarming and freezing spells. Maybe shield stuff…last time we worked on Patronuses."

"Why don't we start with that and work from there," Hermione said, already scribbling things down. "Review is the best way to figure out where everyone is at."

Harry nodded. "Okay. But, remember. We have to keep this quiet. Professor McGonagall already warned me about the Ministry. This has to stay out of sight or we'll have serious problems."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Thursday came around, word had sufficiently spread to original group members. Hermione was already estimating that at least thirty students would show up. She, Ron, and Ginny were simply glad that the thought of reviving the club was putting Harry back in class again.

On the other side of Hogwarts, Blaise sat contemplating the order of the universe and how he had managed to get sucked into it just as Montague came striding in, three large brutes on his tail. Blaise's lip curled at the sight of the surly young man. Tall, large, and hairy, Montague's appearance repulsed Blaise to no end. Granted, he wasn't dimwitted like Crabbe or Goyle, but the man's thoughts rarely went to things of a scholarly nature. His eye was on terror and, to Blaise's annoyance, on him as well. Malfoy was nowhere to be found.

"Where's your dog, Zabini?" Montague called from the other end of the commons, attracting attention from all its occupants and making it impossible for Blaise to slip away unnoticed. "I guess it's a relief, though. At least he's not humping your leg like the mutt he is."

Chuckles and general guffaws followed the statement, but Blaise kept a veiled expression. Montague walked over to where the young man sat, sizing him up.

"You were never much of anything, were you, Zabini? Yeah, sure, you're mum's beautiful, but what slut isn't?"

"I can only assume you're referring to the seven dead husbands," Blaise said, glancing between Montague's three friends with apparent distaste. "Slut has very little to do with it, though I'm sure your mum could reciprocate that thought."

Montague's eyes narrowed and he leaned in. "I know what you did. Protecting that traitor makes you one, too."

Blaise stood in such a way as to almost look regal, the disdain he had for the men in front of him no longer veiled.

"Montague, I have one suggestion for you. Stay out of my way or I will make things very painful for you."

"You think you're the only one who knows curses?"

"I'm the one who would kill you if you ever think of threatening me like that again."

With that, he moved to the door, feeling Montague's hard gaze on the back of his head. There would be trouble. Between the Death Eaters, Malfoy, Potter, and the Dark Lord, Blaise did not have time for the stupidity that was Montague.

Several floors up, Blaise found Malfoy hiding in an alcove. His Ministry trail had lost him a few floors down, but Blaise always knew how to find him.

"Montague's looking for you," he told Draco after the two started down the hall. Draco snorted derisively.

"No doubt to finish what we started."

"Your narcissism is endearing."

Draco glanced at him and shrugged. "She thought so, too."

Blaise rolled his eyes and they continued on silently. Both stopped, however, at a peculiar sight. It was an hour after dinner, so the seventh floor should have been empty, but up the staircase came a couple students, all Hufflepuff, all nervous as they scurried down the hallway. The two Slytherins watched as more students came in small groups, all of them nervous, all of them headed in the same direction. Sticking to the shadows, Blaise and Draco followed their paths and found themselves near Barnabas' tapestry. With curious eyes they watched as these groups performed the same task. Three times one of them would walk up and down the hall in front of the tapestry. And each time a door would appear and the group would disappear inside, along with the door.

"Potter's club," Draco muttered, earning himself a look from Blaise. "Fifth year. We caught Potter and his friends with an unauthorized club. Teaching spells or something."

Blaise's eyebrow rose and he looked back at the door. His curiosity heightened at seeing littlest Weasley, Longbottom, and Lovegood hurry up the hall. Weasley strode up and down the hall with determination and excitement written on her face. The door appeared and they all disappeared inside.

"How do we get in?"

They waited until the hall was silent before stepping out to look at the wall opposite the tapestry. "Obviously done through thought," Draco muttered and Blaise rolled his eyes, turning to the tapestry.

"How do you get in?"

"Can't tell," Barnabas replied. "Don't know. Sorry I can't be more helpful."

Draco shook his head. "Helpless buffoon."

"If you don't have an idea, you can join him," Blaise muttered, thinking over what he had seen from other groups. "An unauthorized club looking to teach spells. Potter's probably the leader, but Granger has to be the mastermind. They'll have learned from their mistakes last time."

Blaise touched the wall momentarily before striding down the hall. Draco watched him with a hint of impatience as Blaise walked the hall three times to no avail.

"This is pointless."

"Only to you."

"Why do you want to get in?"

"You don't?"

Draco glanced at the wall before shrugging and standing to the side. "I'll watch the wall."

Blaise ignored him, wracking his brain for the kind of thought that would open the door. Dozens of students coming together with Harry Potter as their leader, all wanting to learn spells…no, not just spells, but defense. No more DADA, of course there would be students itching to learn something new. All of them from houses that were highly unlikely to support Voldemort. All of them under the ever watchful eye of a Ministry that was being taken over by Voldemort more and more everyday. And more than likely not wanting someone like Draco Malfoy ruining their fun.

Blaise took a deep breath, starting down the hallway, made his thought known.

"Bloody hell."

Draco stood back as the doorknob materialized. A hint of a smirk came to Blaise's face, but he wiped it away and gestured to the door.

"Ladies first."

* * *

><p>"I know a lot of you loved Dumbledore. This is our way of continuing his fight against the Dark Arts. Not just for Dumbledore, or Harry, but for everyone-"<p>

"How incredibly inspiring, Granger. Did you write that down or is it all divinely inspired?"

All heads turned and eyes grew wide at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, Blaise Zabini behind him. Some students drew their wands while others, generally Ravenclaws or underclassmen, took a few steps back. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, however, made their way to stand in front of the newly arrived Slytherins.

"How did you get in here?" was Harry's only question, slightly aghast that so much could be going wrong so fast. Draco shrugged nonchalantly, looking around the room to avoid meeting Harry's slightly murderous glare.

"You should be more careful, Potter. Using the same room twice?" He shook a long, thin finger at the scarred man. "That's not tactful."

"The hallway has a lot of hiding places," Blaise added with such a bored tone that Harry would have sworn he was trying to be funny was it not for the cold look he was receiving. He took a step forward, only to find Ron's wand under his chin.

"Stay where you are, Slytherin," Ron snarled. Draco took a step back.

"Lesson one, immobilize_._" Ron suddenly found himself unable to move as everyone took a step back. Blaise circled Ron's helplessly frozen form before raising his wand. "Lesson two, distance." Ron went flying through the air with a yelp, hitting a bookcase. Having been released from his impediment jinx, he scrambled to his feet, cheeks flushing angrily as he drew his wand.

"_Stupefy!_"

"Lesson three, counter." Blaise easily sidestepped Ron's hasty spell and returned a spell of his own that sent Ron doubling over in pain. "And lesson four."

Silence reigned over the group as they watched Ron suddenly straighten up. He pointed his wand at himself and said, "_Stupefy!_"

"Neutralize."

"Oh my God," someone muttered as Ron slumped to the ground, completely out. Blaise pocketed his wand and turned to Harry.

"You're going to need a better lesson plan if you plan on even remotely irritating a Death Eater," he said before leaving. Draco just smirked and followed Blaise out, leaving a very shocked room. A few seconds passed before everyone erupted into panic. People were yelling while Hermione and Ginny pulled Ron into an awaiting chair before Ginny revived him. When Ron came to, everyone crowded around.

"What happened?" he muttered as Hermione checked his head for any other bruises.

"You knocked yourself out," Lavender Brown called out.

"Are you mad?" someone else yelled.

Ron shook his head, looking around. "I don't…wait, where the hell's that Zabini prick gone off to?"

Ginny pushed Ron back into his seat when he attempted to rise. "He's gone, Ron. You don't remember anything?"

"I remember I was about to kick his arse-"

"The Imperious Curse," someone muttered and the students were once again in uproar. Ron just looked shell-shocked.

"I was…that _bastard!_"

"Ron!"

People moved out of the way as Ron shot up off his seat and out of the Room of Requirement. Ginny and Hermione raced after him, leaving Harry to deal with the panicked students. They did not have to go very far, as Blaise and Draco had only made it to the sixth floor staircase when Ron came barreling in. Ron's temper, however, was not faster than Draco's wand hand and the girls came upon them just as Draco was finishing shaking loose everything from Ron's robes while Ron hung helplessly upside down.

"Put him down, Malfoy," Hermione snarled. Before they could get close enough, however, Blaise had stepped between them.

"Your boyfriend has quite the temper," he commented lazily, glancing over Hermione before letting his gaze fall on Ginny. She glared back at him.

"You cursed my brother," she hissed and he shrugged.

"He put a wand in my face."

"Weasel, you're pathetic," Draco was saying, using the tip of his shoe to sift through Ron's meager belongings. "Dung bombs? Have we reverted back to childhood?"

"Put him down," Hermione ordered once more before pulling her wand. "I won't repeat myself."

"For the smartest witch, you are quite thick." Blaise had his wand out, eyebrow raised in challenge. "You may be top of the class, how much do you want to bet that first rate education beats my wand?"

Ginny had her wand out as well. "I have a mean bat-bogey hex-"

"And I'm sure all of those bogey's will look lovely flying around your face," he threw back, though the amusement in his eyes told Ginny that he was very serious.

"I'll hex you for this, Malfoy!" Ron roared from his position. "Put me down!"

"My, my, Weasel. For a man who's trying to run a secret club, you're not being very discrete. I don't know if myself and Blaise want to partake in such a club where discretion is so careless. Look, you've drawn attention."

Unfortunately for Malfoy, it was Montague and not a professor that came strolling up to the staircase. His eyes lighted on Ron and he laughed.

"Oh, Malfoy. The cycle of abuse."

Malfoy waved his wand and Ron hit the floor. "This is a private matter, Montague."

"And Weasley is a private matter? Anything that redheaded oaf does is a matter of public record, especially the mudblood."

Blaise snatched the back of Ron's robes, a move that surprised everyone. "Leave well enough alone, Weasley," he muttered, eyes cold as they met Montague's. "Despite the temptation, it's not much of an accomplishment besting a thug. Besides, if you do something rash, I may be tempted to disclose the details into how you ended up knocking yourself out. A rather interesting story, hm?"

The three Gryffindors looked at Blaise in horror. Having them barge in on the barely started defense club was terrible enough. Montague knowing would turn the whole thing into a nightmare and Blaise seemed to be dangling that possibility in front of them like some unholy blackmail.

Montague, not quite as swift on what was going on, just stepped up the stairs towards Malfoy with the intent of starting something more. In doing so, however, he caught sight of little Weasley. Blaise instantly saw something else that was making Montague out to be more of a threat than an irritation. The man's eyes gripped the littlest Weasley in their grasp and undressed her without shame, making her shocked and appalled that she took several steps back, blushing violently.

"Well, well, little Weasley," he said. "What a treat, eh?"

"Go to hell, Montague," Ginny snapped, but Montague just took another step up. Blaise chose this time to release Ron, who had been a little off balance on the stairs. The redhead tipped over and inadvertently shoved Montague into the rail.

"Stupid Weasel!" Montague spat as he shoved Ron away from him. "What the hell!"

"Move it along, Montague," Blaise said coldly. "This has little to do with you and we'd hate to have a repeat of what happened in the Great Hall."

Montague's lip curled and Ron almost thought the two would start up, but Montague backed down. There were too many people around. But the look he gave Blaise told the Gryffindors that things were far from resolved between the Slytherins.

As soon as Montague was gone, Ron turned to the two remaining Slytherins. It was clear from his expression that he was trying to figure out which one of them he was angrier with. Hermione did not have such a dilemma and instantly had Blaise by the collar. This, of course, got herself a wand in her stomach.

"I wouldn't, mudblood," Draco growled. Blaise smiled wanly, leaning in so that his face was close to Hermione's.

"Your boyfriend's got a weak will," he whispered. "I would work on that if I were you."

Ginny had had enough. But, before the words had left her lips, Blaise had disarmed both herself and Ron, and had shoved Hermione away from him. Ginny shook her head, less upset and more amazed that Blaise was accomplishing these things without uttering a single spell aloud.

"How-"

"When you and precious Potter figure out if you'll be continuing on with your plans, then I'll show you," Blaise said before dropping the wands on the stairs. He and Draco headed down the stairs, disappearing before anyone could stop them. Hermione scooped up her wand and turned to Ron.

"Are you okay?"

Still a little flustered, Ron nodded. "That Zabini is-"

"Talented."

Hermione and Ron fixed Ginny with a look and she blushed. "You saw him! How many people do you know are that good and are our age?"

Hermione flushed and started back towards the Room of Requirement. "We need to talk to Harry right now."

They returned to the room to find everyone split up into partners and practicing shield and Patronus charms. Harry looked a little surprised himself when the three came over to him.

"How did you get them all to stay?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just…I told them that Malfoy and Zabini wouldn't have shown up the way they did if they had intended on turning us in. They would have gotten Gwinnett and gotten us all caught in the act."

"Seriously?"

Harry looked a little alarmed as he turned to the three. "Did they turn us in?"

They all exchanged glances before Hermione slowly shook her head. "I don't think that's what their plan is. I think…"

"I think they want to join us," Ginny finished and Ron pulled a face.

"Blackmail us more like."

"Montague showed up and instead of saying anything, they…kind of actually helped."

Harry's eyebrows rose in clear disbelief. "Really?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I don't think either of them…well, at least Zabini means us any harm. At least not right now."

Harry looked back over the students. "I barely convinced them as much. I can't believe they got in."

"You think changing how you get in will help?" Ron inquired but Hermione shook her head.

"Zabini's smart. He got in this time, he'll get in next time."

"Even if we tell the room to keep him and Malfoy out?"

"Do you want to keep them out?"

Everyone turned to Ginny again with the same horrified looks on their faces. Ginny sighed.

"I know…I know what Malfoy did. He's scum and doesn't deserve anything, especially being in DA. But…you all _saw_ what Zabini did. Don't you think that's the sort of thing we need to know, especially you, Harry! He knows things that maybe we don't like, but when it all comes down to it, you're going to need all the help you can. You need to know more than _Stupefy_ to defeat You-Know-Who, Harry. I know nobody wants to hear this, but…I don't see us fighting Him and them not using those sorts of spells on us."

Harry knew she was specifically speaking about the Unforgivable Curses. The Death Eaters would not be easy in their use of them and Voldemort certainly would not hold back when the time came for them to meet once more.

But the thought of allowing Malfoy, the traitor, the man who had plotted to kill Dumbledore, into what to him was an almost sacred fellowship made him sick to his stomach. Even if Malfoy had pulled out at the last minute, Harry still saw him every bit as responsible.

"Harry," he heard Ginny say and looked up to see her standing in front of him, her hands on both sides of his face. "I know, Harry," she whispered. "And I don't like it any more than you. But…I _need_ you to be prepared. I can't stop you, so I need you to do everything you can. And I think Zabini is the only way to do that."

Taking a deep breath, Harry pulled away from Ginny to look around the room. "Fine. But, if it turns out that this is just another trick, I won't need Zabini's help to kill Malfoy."

His friends shuddered at the cold seriousness in which the Boy Who Lived uttered those words.


	4. Chapter 4

Perhaps it was intense abhorrence or being fed up with the incessant nagging from all of the members on the subject, but after only twenty four hours, Harry was back in McGonagall's office, Draco in the chair next to him. Silence reigned over the two seething enemies, neither of them so much as glancing at the other as they awaited McGonagall. She rushed in several minutes after them, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"What's the meaning of this, both of you?"

Neither responded, glaring at different spots on the floor. She took in their own harried appearances and shook her head.

"I expect such behavior from my second year students. Not upperclassmen and _especially_ not from you, Potter."

Malfoy glanced up angrily at the professor, but she sent him a look that returned his gaze to the floor. "Fighting in the Great Hall. What a ridiculous way to settle differences! You are both quite lucky that the Headmaster is away or the punishments would be much more severe than the detentions I will be administering." She eyed them a bit more before sighing and slowly sitting at her desk. "I know that neither of you can ever coexist peaceably. There was never any trust and, after the events of last year…" Here she paused as Potter flinched visibly while Malfoy simply paled. "…I doubt there will ever be anything resembling an understanding. But there must be stability. I cannot have Gryffindor and Slytherin taking such physical action against one another, especially with the way times are. The situation is dire and if you cannot learn to avoid one another altogether, then I will be forced to take more decisive action. I hope, however, that it will not come to that. You…" Her eyes softened a little. "You are not at opposite ends of the spectrum despite what you think of the other." The young men looked up at her sharply and she shook her head. "I have nothing more to add. You may both return to your respective towers. Malfoy, you will leave first. If I find out that you lingered about outside my office or anywhere along the route to Gryffindor Tower, I will not hesitate to make your punishment longer. You are dismissed."

Lip curling into a sneer, Malfoy stormed out. Potter waited until the door closed before turning to her.

"Professor-"

"Mr. Potter, I will not hear it."

He shook his head, pointing after Malfoy. "How? How can you just let him be here after everything he's done?"

At first, she looked ready to throw him out of the room as well. But then she sighed and waved her wand to seal up the room.

"Mr. Potter, what do you know about immortality?"

Harry frowned. "Immortality?"

"It is something that has probably crossed your mind, with your history. It is something He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has dwelled on and, to the detriment of the magical world, is on the verge of acquiring."

At Harry's dark look, she sighed again. "In the beginning, when magic was taking its form and those who performed it began seeking out each other, there was a small group that held powers far beyond that of simple spells. It's said that these people were imbued with life far exceeding that of their normal magical counterparts. But this sort of magic came with a price and legend says that they were hunted down for the purpose of harnessing this long life. The myth goes that one of the group was captured and killed, though whether the murder was accidental or not is never expressed. What is said is that the murderer was granted the long life of the person he killed. Realizing what he had done, he attempted to kill the rest of the clan. He never managed it, however, but his line picked up the task. Time muddles the story, but it is believed that only one family line remains from the original clan. And the lineage of murderers-"

"Voldemort," Harry whispered. McGonagall shuddered visibly but nodded.

"The Riddles."

"But, Riddle's parents…they all died just like other people do."

"Dumbledore always suspected that marrying Muggles may have weakened that particular magic until it became a passive trait, even with his mother being pureblooded. Her son's quest for immortality may have led him to this discovery."

"And he's trying to regain that."

"Killing off the lines did not simply place long life into the murderer but also added years to the remaining lines. The legend goes that immortality goes to the last line standing."

"And he needs to know who the person is."

McGonagall's pale expression let Harry know that things were further along than he knew.

"He knows?"

"The Order's spies believe so, though we do not have a name. Our search has been unfruitful, save that we know it is a girl. Her location, however, are so closely guarded that not even He knows where she is."

Harry rubbed his temples, trying to order all of the information in his head. "Professor, I don't understand. What does this have to do with Malfoy?"

She stood, waving her wand at the door. "Malfoy knows the location."

As he walked back to the tower, Harry could not help the dark, foreboding shadow that fell over him at this new information. Voldemort immortal. The thought stopped him dead.

"Having trouble walking, Potter?"

He turned to see Blaise standing several feet in front of him where no one had been a moment earlier. Harry appraised him. Zabini was almost as tall as Ron but with better posture. His expression gave nothing away, though his eyes pierced as if they could see everything.

But he was a Slytherin, showed little allegiance to any side, and his main companion of late was Draco Malfoy. Three strikes against him.

"Why did you show up?"

Blaise did not answer, which did nothing to help Harry's opinion of him. "You and Malfoy, you could have just turned us in. So far, you haven't. What do you want?"

A partial shoulder shrug was the first hint that the figure in front of him was indeed alive.

"What I want is irrelevant, Potter."

"It isn't when it comes to my friends."

"Your friends are irrelevant."

"You can't just say that and expect me to just trust you!"

"I don't expect or want your trust." Blaise walked the distance to stand in front of Harry. "I expect you listen to me. If you do, maybe you'll be around long enough for what is relevant."

"You're just going to help me."

"I'm not helping you, Potter, because you didn't ask for my help. I am pursuing my own interests, which happen to involve your particular club."

"Do you even care if Voldemort destroys everything?"

Blaise chuckled coldly as he began walking away. "That's none of my concern. I'm not the one who's got a bloodthirsty meglomaniac coming after them."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, everyone showed up for the second meeting. People's anxiety did not dissipate but only grew when Malfoy and Zabini showed up twenty minutes in. They stayed to the side, watching, grunting, and sometimes laughing outright as the students practiced some jinxes Hermione had picked up. Their mood changed quickly when Neville 'missed' his target, hitting Zabini with a spell that knocked the wind out of him. A minute later, Malfoy had Neville bound, gagged, and zooming about the room in such a way that students were diving for cover.<p>

"Come on, Longbottom," Malfoy called with no ounce of pity in his voice. "You're so quick, let's see you try another one to impress your friends."

"Release him, Malfoy!" Ginny demanded, striding forward, but Blaise stopped her. This time, however, she was ready and a moment later they were dueling. Though mildly impressed with her knowledge and intrigued by the intensity of her gaze, Blaise was not much on being beaten in public. Having been announcing all of his spells aloud during the duel, he reverted to silence and sent a hex that rolled her into the fetus position.

Harry moved forward immediately, eyes narrowed. "Let her go."

Blaise glanced up at Harry before flicking his wand and releasing Ginny. She gasped, holding a hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Malfoy shook his head, dropping Neville down in front of the others.

"You think stunning and knocking Death Eaters over is going to get you anywhere?" he said. "You're not going to make a dent, Potter."

Hermione snatched Harry's robes, pulling him back. "Harry, don't!"

"I swear, I'll kill you," Harry yelled, reaching for his wand.

"You're not a killer, Harry!" Ginny told him.

"Neither is he, but I don't care!"

Harry almost had his wand when he suddenly found an intense pressure closing in on him. He could partially hear the others calling his name, but the pressure was becoming so great that he fell to his knees, gripping his head.

"You're becoming an irritation." He could clearly hear Blaise's voice over the panic that was everyone else. "Don't worry, Potter. It's not lethal and I doubt it hurts more than a paper cut. The others can't hear me. I'm a little fed up with the way you and Malfoy are going on. So, here's your chance. You either kill him, or you shut up about it permanently."

Suddenly the pressure was gone and Harry had his wand in his hand. Suddenly quiet fell over the crowd as Draco Malfoy sank to his knees and bowed his head to Harry.

"I'm ready, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Blaise, whose eyebrow rose. "Go ahead, Potter."

Harry's gaze fell upon Draco. There he was. The man who had gotten Dumbledore killed. The man who had destroyed everything. The pathetic little coward that had killed a little part of Harry when Dumbledore had disappeared out the window.

When Harry took a step forward, Ginny grabbed him. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry shrugged her off, pushing the business end of his wand into Draco's forehead. His hand shook with absolute loathing, his eyes blazing with the thought of what he could do. The thought of what he wanted to do.

"I don't deserve to live," Draco said.

Harry's eyes rose to meet Blaise's. "Go ahead, Potter," he muttered. "Finish him."

Draco seemed to shudder before shaking his head and looking up. His eyes rested on the wand and then on Harry's face. And upon seeing it, Draco's face lost what little color it had and absolute fear was left. And it scared Harry.

"Get up, Malfoy," Harry ordered, moving the wand tip underneath Draco's chin. "Now."

Students watched as Draco rose shakily, having never seen the Slytherin look so dethroned. Harry's lip curled into a sneer as he stepped towards Draco.

"You put everyone here in danger when you took that mark and became a traitor," he whispered. "But, like the coward you are, you let someone else murder the greatest wizard I've ever known. The worst places in hell are reserved for you. But I'm not going to send you there. Because that would make me no better than who was pulling your strings." Tears had appeared in Harry's eyes as he spoke, but his voice remained stable as he glared at Malfoy. "And he wouldn't want me to. He wanted to help you. Killing you would dirty that wish. And I won't do that to Dumbledore."

His wand arm dropped to his side as Harry stepped away, suddenly looking very old. As if speaking had taken everything out of him. But his eyes never left Malfoy, who looked just as he had when Dumbledore had been across from him. A scared boy with responsibilities he desperately wished to escape. With a life he desperately wished he could change. A murmur rippled through the crowd at the sight of tears welling up in Malfoy's eyes, but they were brief as he suddenly shook his head. Rounding on Blaise, he drew his wand as rage filled him.

"You bastard, you had _no_ right!"

"Put it down, Draco," Blaise mumbled, pocketing his own wand. "It's over." His eyes moved to Harry and the bespectacled boy could have sworn he saw something mirroring approval flash across Blaise's face. "Same time next week, eh, Potter?"

With that, the man walked out, leaving behind such a wave of emotions that, for several minutes, the Room of Requirement was the quietest space in Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville came into the commons late that night, having had to clean up the room after Harry disappeared. They found their friend by the fireplace, gazing blankly into the dying flames. Ginny sat next to him, peering at his face with worry.

"Harry, are you okay?"

He nodded slowly, glancing up at them. "I'm fine," he said as the rest of them sat around him. "I mean…I thought I wouldn't be, but now I feel…nothing, really."

Ron released a relieved sigh, slouching in his chair. "Thought you were really going to do it, mate," he whispered, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Don't talk like that, Ron. Harry wouldn't have-"

"I almost did."

They all turned to look at him. He returned to staring at the fire. "I wanted to. I…I could have. And it would have solved everything."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"I…A few days ago, McGonagall had me in her office with Malfoy. After he left, she told me about how Voldemort's looking for a new way to become immortal. There's a family line whose ancestors had long life. Someone started killing them off and now only one line is left. McGonagall said that when one line dies, the powers divide to the remaining lines and, in this case, to the person who murdered them. Voldemort's from that line and he's looking for the last remaining member of the other line."

Ginny shook her head, slightly confused. "I don't understand. How would killing Malfoy solve this?"

"Malfoy supposedly knows where the girl is."

"That's why he showed up this summer," Hermione said.

"But he didn't tell the Order anything, did he?" Neville inquired and Harry nodded.

"McGonagall doesn't even know the name of the girl. Nobody knows where she is except for Malfoy."

"Killing him would make sure nobody found out." Ron winced when Hermione punched him in the shoulder. "It's the truth!"

They fell into a tense silence, all of them watching Harry as they waited for him to speak. Ginny, however, could not sit still long and stood up.

"What are you planning on doing about this, then?"

Harry got to his feet, expression tired but determined. "We're cut off in here. Professor McGonagall said it herself. Hogwarts isn't going to be able to hide forever. And, with Voldemort looking for this girl, we're running out of time."

"Then what do we do, Harry?"

He looked around at the anxious faces of his friends. "We continue with the DA. As much as I want to get out of here and look for that girl myself, I can't leave yet. We made a promise to the students. We keep having meetings."

"If any of them show up after what happened-Oi!"

Hermione had cast a pinching spell on Ron, sending him up out of his seat. "Ronald, I don't want to hear anything else from you!" Neville began laughing as Ron yelped and hopped about the commons.

Harry smiled, something he had not done in a while. Ginny leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"We're here for you, Harry," she whispered in his ear. "Don't ever forget that."

* * *

><p>Everyone showed up at the next meeting. Though it was never said, Harry's act of mercy had greatly effected the members. The respect they held for Harry, who to most of them had every right to hurt the Slytherin, doubled. He was no longer just the Boy Who Lived, but someone they would be proud to fight for.<p>

As the meetings progressed, the students' skills increased as they learned more spells at a faster rate. In part, Harry felt it was their new resolve against the Ministry, who continued to send more officials to make things difficult for everyone. However, Harry knew that some if it had to do with Blaise Zabini's presence that spurred on this new zest. Zabini would move around the room like a wraith, invisible to the practicing students until he witnessed mistakes, which was when he would swoop in and abuse the violator so openly that he had reduced more than a few students to tears and others to the threat of never returning while Zabini was still around. But then they would return and, to Harry's surprise, would actually improve. After a few meetings of seeing this, Harry decided to have Zabini take over the practice time while he, Hermione, and Ron would oversee what the students would be learning. Hermione spent a lot of time with Neville in the library finding new spells, but in quiet conference, she had suggested to Harry to get more specific help from Blaise. Unpleasant as he was, Blaise was simply more knowledgeable than Hermione in terms of Dark Arts and she knew that there were just some things that could not be learned in a book.

Because of the increasing Ministry presence on school grounds, it did become more dangerous to have so many students disappear at once. Neville made the suggestion of splitting up the students into working groups. The students liked the idea, but refused to decrease the amount of meetings they had. It was decided then, with a shrug of approval from Blaise, that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would each take a group and rotate the meeting schedule. Ginny, Luna, and Neville would float in between groups, and Blaise would continue to come to all of the meetings.

Draco, after a few weeks of sulking, had rejoined the group. Though he could still be found with Blaise as a companion, most could see that the relationship was on tense ground. To be placed under the Imperius curse and forced to face death had been a shameful experience for Draco. For it to have come from someone he had begun to consider an ally, the humiliation cut deeper. He never brought it up with Blaise, however, because part of him was glad it had been done. Potter had been given an opportunity and had shown mercy, something he would not have received had the Dark Lord caught up with him. Harry had something that Lord Voldemort could never have and Draco, although begrudgingly, supported it.

Harry noticed a change in Draco as well. The two never spoke, but Harry saw how much Draco pushed himself during meetings to the point where only Blaise could be his sparring partner because only Blaise could handle his intensity. McGonagall's words returned to him and he wondered if Draco really could change.

"Damn it, Potter! Get your arse up!"

Students scattered as Harry and Blaise swept about the room in a duel Blaise had spontaneously initiated by knocking Harry off his chair. Harry was having a hard time, however, because for every spell he sent, Blaise simply countered silently with ever increasing intensity and viciousness. Harry's arm already hung limp at his side and he was having a hard time catching his breath long enough to say his spells.

"You keep telling me!" Blaise roared, raising his wand and enchanting several pieces of furniture to attack Harry. "Show me, Potter, or else I'll end this!"

A spell leapt to Harry's mind but before the incantation came to his lips, a blue and white jet of light hurtled across the room and hit Blaise square in the chest. Students started laughing as pure white ferrets poured out of his robes and swarmed Blaise like some awful plague. Blaise immediately dropped his wand, flinging ferrets from him. Applause and cheers filled the room and Harry couldn't help a little bow for good measure.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" Harry finally muttered and the ferrets disappeared. Blaise patted down his pockets to be sure that they were all gone, much to the amusement of the students. He rounded on Harry but was surprisingly very calm.

"Well played, Potter. But I doubt ferrets will deter You-Know-Who when he comes to kill you."

The light mood was immediately over and the smile fell from Harry's face at the seriousness in Blaise's tone. Harry realized then that Blaise had not said it to be malicious. He had said it as a warning. Harry needed more than a jinx to defeat Voldemort.

The meeting ended quickly afterwards. A detention took Harry away early, leaving Ginny and Neville to clean up. Surprisingly, Blaise was still around with a fourth year Hufflepuff who had hesitantly approached him about something. Ginny watched as Blaise actually demonstrated the wand movement sans scathing remarks.

"How do you think the members are doing?" Neville asked, drawing her attention back to the task at hand. She smiled wanly.

"Better than I thought they'd do at the beginning. They're all getting a little better with the non-verbals, too, though I don't know how well they'll do until we do better."

"That was pretty neat what Harry did, though."

She chuckled. "Did you see Zabini's face?"

Neville mimicked the horror and repulsion they had seen earlier, making both of them laugh.

"I'm glad an amateurish rodent spell has caused so much amusement."

Neville paled as they turned to see Blaise standing there, eyebrow raised in disdain. "But I suppose anything looks spectacular when one can't perform himself."

The slight at Neville's inability to perform non-verbal spells made Neville blush in embarrassment and hurry out. Ginny could feel her blood boil and she rounded on Blaise.

"You great prick! You had no reason to say that to him!"

"I tell the other members the truth. Why am I supposed to tiptoe around Longbottom just because he's incompetent and his parents are dribbling idiots?"

He caught her wrist before the fist connected with his face. Waving a disapproving finger in her flushed face, he pushed her away from him.

"Resorting to muggle methods when we have wands is barbaric, Weasley. I know you're a blood traitor, but try to have some class."

"_Alia-_"

"_Levicorpus!_"

Ginny let out a frustrated scream. Hanging people upside down seemed to be a favorite of Slytherins.

"You let me down right now, Zabini!"

"You're supposed to be a very accomplished witch," he said as he stepped towards her, regarding her curiously. "Why's precious Potter so thick?"

"You attacked him!"

"And so will everyone else. You haven't answered my question. I would have thought, with all the time he spends between Granger's head and your…personal time, something would have rubbed off."

Ginny glowered at the young man. "You're a bastard."

"I'm asking a legitimate question and you're refusing to answer. Perhaps not so much personal time as I thought. How interesting."

Ginny swore she saw his eyes dart to her lips, but they were back on her eyes before she could be certain. Not to be thrown for a loop, she swallowed her pride and asked something she had been thinking about for several days now.

"Then why don't you help him?"

She was sure she saw surprise as he leaned away from her. "Help him?"

"Like you're not helping him already."

"I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Self-interests. That's none of your concern at the moment."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Help yourself by…teaching him! You know hexes that Harry doesn't and he needs…" She could not believe that tears were coming to her eyes, but she pushed through them, determined to get her way no matter what. "He needs help. And you can teach him."

She felt very strange under his unflinching gaze. He seemed to be studying her, but not at all like Montague had done. His only interest seemed to be the tears that had filled her eyes. He watched them roll down her temple to her hairline before meeting her gaze again. For a moment, she forgot she was even upside down as she struggled to figure out why he was looking at her so intently. But then he leaned away and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Conjuring a quill, he scribbled down something before neatly tucking the parchment into one of her pockets.

"You'll do as the paper says or we have no deal," he told her curtly before striding to the door. He was almost gone when she remembered her situation.

"Zabini!"

He glanced back at her and mumbled something. But unlike her brother, Ginny set down on the ground quite easily. She got to her feet to say something, but the door had already swung shut. Placing a hand on her heart, Ginny shivered a little at how fast it was beating.

When she returned to the commons, Hermione and Ron were sitting around with Neville, who looked extremely alarmed upon seeing Ginny.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously as she came to sit down. "I didn't mean to run off like that, it's just-"

"It's alright, Neville," Ginny replied, smiling. "I was going to ask if you were okay."

"Of course. But you've been gone for a while!"

"He didn't do anything to you, did he, Gin?" Ron looked over his sister, but she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Ron," she insisted. "We traded some words, that's…that's all."

She found herself distracted by the paper in her pocket. She was only half listening to Ron rant about Slytherins as she unfolded it. The handwriting was very neat, like Hermione's, but one could see that the hand that wrote it was more severe.

_Eleven. Here, alone. Tomorrow._

She frowned, rereading it.

"What's that?"

She looked up at her friends' curious faces. "Hm?"

Ron looked at it. "Homework, hm?"

Ginny frowned, looking down at the paper. Transfiguration assignment. Zabini was quick.

"Um, yeah. I completely forgot about it."

"Are you sure you're okay, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I'm just tired. When do you think Harry will be coming back?"

Ron rolled his eyes and gestured towards the girl's staircase. "Off to bed, Gin. I'll tell Harry you said goodnight."

* * *

><p>The next night was Hermione's group's turn, but the session ended earlier than planned when someone set fire to one of the bookcases. Ginny hung back to help clean up, but so did Hermione and Luna. Blaise was nowhere to be found.<p>

"I can get the rest of this," Hermione said. "Why don't you both head off?"

"And leave you alone?"

Hermione laughed. "It's alright, Ginny. Besides, one of the Carrows is trolling the halls. Best if the groups are as small as possible. Go on, both of you."

Ginny left, but her anxiety increased with every step taken away. It was only ten thirty, but she had a feeling Blaise was still hanging around to make sure everyone else left. Not wanting to wait around until eleven for this meeting, Ginny created an excuse to go back to the Room of Requirement, though she didn't really need it. Luna would not have told a soul, either way. On her way back, Ginny ducked into an alcove and waited for Hermione to pass. The young witch strode past a few minutes later, humming to herself. The hall fell quiet and Ginny hurried to the Room of Requirement. She pondered how to get in before just settling on knocking on the wall. A door suddenly swung open on her and Blaise stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Discretion isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

She pushed her way past him, rolling her eyes. "I don't have time for this, Zabini. What is it…"

He moved past her frozen form to the small round table in the middle of the room. "Weasley, close your mouth before something jumps in it."

Ginny snapped her agape mouth shut, gazing in complete disbelief at the Room of Requirement. Significantly smaller than the training room she was used to, the space had been converted into something of an intimate little area. Enchanted candles hovered above, giving the room a soft, romantic glow. Music drifted around in the background. The table was covered in a white linen table cloth, and held two glasses already filled with butterbeer and two plates serving what looked to be an incredibly delicious lamb dish. The enticing aroma wafted in Ginny's direction and she could not help the grumble of her stomach. But she pulled her eyes away from the table to look at Blaise. His expression was veiled once more as he pulled the chair out for her.

"You look ready to fall."

"What is this?" she whispered, unable to come up with anything else as her mind was still reeling. "What are you doing?"

"About to have dinner. You haven't eaten, have you?" Her stomach spoke for her and she blushed violently.

"I don't understand-"

"It's very simple. This is dinner. You may choose whether or not to sit down."

She shook her head, taking a step back. "I have to have dinner with you for you to teach Harry?"

He restrained from rolling his eyes. "I don't believe those were my words, Weasley. I distinctly remember saying that you follow the instructions I gave you or I would not tutor precious Potter. I failed to see anything about dinner written on the parchment I gave you."

Meaning she could go. She could leave right now and, by his own admission, Zabini would still give Harry the help she asked for.

Her eyes moved around the room once more as she began backing up. Her fingers brushed the handle, but she did not open the door. The room was beautiful. Her stomach cried out at the sight of the food.

And her heartbeat raced at the cool, dark eyes that gazed back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're getting a lot better, Harry," Ron was saying at breakfast one morning in late November. "Zabini's pretty good for a prat."

Harry nodded silently. The last couple weeks had been rough, as almost every night he had been working with Zabini on everything from non-verbals to stronger defense against Dark Arts spells. And even though these private sessions drained Harry physically and mentally, Zabini never let up and, despite having been challenged by Harry's own skill, never seemed to lose the intensity with which he trained Harry. And the results showed when a tired Harry demonstrated various spells for his group, who were now ahead of the other groups because of it.

What Harry had not told his friends was that Zabini was not the only person showing up to the training. More than once Malfoy had turned up and more than once the two had gone at it. Zabini seemed to prefer this then dueling Potter himself and barked corrections and instructions from the side. Harry began to believe that the training was not simply for himself, as several times Zabini would call Malfoy out specifically. He could tell the relationship between the two Slytherins was still on rocky footing, which made him wonder why they spent time together at all. Both men still defended each other, to an extent, during the school day, despite their frosty demeanors towards each other.

"Owl!"

Everyone looked up in surprise. Owls had not come in since the beginning of the year, so the students were interested in seeing whom this one was for. It seemed rather exhausted as it fluttered down in front of McGonagall. She seemed taken aback, glancing at the scrutinizing expression of Gwinnett before taking the letter attached to the bird. It huffed a little before taking a long draught of McGonagall's drink and then taking off again. McGonagall slipped the letter into her robes and excused herself, feeling the eyes of the ministry officials on her. Murmurs broke out amongst the students at the odd behavior, but everyone mostly just returned to their breakfast.

"People are wondering if we can have a joint session," Neville said and Hermione nodded.

"Same here. I guess word's getting around about you, Harry."

He blushed a little and smiled. "Well, I guess we can have one. It may not hurt to get everyone together and mix them up. They shouldn't get to comfortable with one person's fighting style."

Ron turned to Ginny. "I thought you were mad when you suggested it, but I guess it turned out well enough."

She did not notice her brother, eyes drawn to the two Slytherins that had just entered. The one that really grabbed her attention was the one with the scar on his cheek. Hermione noticed Ginny's distraction and looked in the same direction.

"Anyone know how he got that scar?" she asked and, flushing considerably, Ginny looked down at her food. This time, they all noticed. "Ginny, is something up?"

"No. I'm just…I have to get to class." She left hurriedly, not pausing at the sound of her name being called.

Draco watched the youngest Weasley rush out before looking at Blaise. He had been watching Ginny Weasley as well, but the far away look suggested he was thinking about more than her just walking out.

"I thought filthy blood traitors weren't on your radar."

Blaise turned to his counterpart, eyebrow raised in question. Draco shrugged, pushing his food around on his plate.

"I suppose, since you're training Potter, you might as well help yourself to some of his things."

"I haven't helped myself to anything."

Draco's gray eyes flashed in amusement. "Yet." He watched Blaise look back to the entrance and chuckled dryly. "She is, granted, attractive. But even with you in Potter's good graces, I doubt seriously any good can come of attaching oneself to Ronald Weasley through a relationship with her."

Blaise's lip curled at the thought of the second youngest Weasley. That idiot would make a blundering effort to keep something like that from happening.

He looked up at Draco after coming out of his reverie. "Relationships are hardly your strong suit."

"And romancing Potter's girlfriend while getting him ready to face You-Know-Who is hardly in your nature."

Blaise's eyes fell to his food as his appetite dried up. "I haven't done anything."

Malfoy gestured to Blaise's cheek. "What's that, then?"

At the sharp, withering look he received, Malfoy got up to leave. "Perhaps I'm wrong, though," he said quietly as he smoothed out his robes. "The littlest Weasley has surprised me before. So have you."

He was half way to class when he passed by Ginny in the corridor. He could see she was rather distracted, but that rarely hindered him.

"Thinking about precious Potter?"

She looked up, startled at his presence. "What?"

"Or perhaps Slytherins strike your fancy lately?"

Her cheeks went hot and she glared at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just curious as to the origin of Potter's private lessons, as I know Weasel or the Muggle would never suggest such a thing."

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

His eyebrow rose as a thought came to him. "Blaise doesn't strike me as the type to bargain for it. And you don't seem like the type to put out."

Her eyes widened in horror at his meaning. "Malfoy-"

"It's a compliment, Weasley." He eyed her curiously. "How did he get that scar on his cheek?"

Her hesitation made him genuinely surprised. Neither of them were interested in talking.

"Did you two-"

"Nothing happened," she snapped before turning on her heel and walking straight into Blaise. If possible, her face grew redder, but whether from agitation or embarrassment, Draco could not tell. He could see some of the same on Blaise's face, though there was more agitation present.

"Weasley," Blaise said coolly, earning himself a glare.

"Zabini. You're in my way."

"How many times have you heard that?" Draco muttered.

Ginny turned on him. "First of all, you don't know anything, so shut up. Second of all," she turned to Blaise at this, "Nothing happened."

Blaise's eyebrow rose. "Really? My face just spontaneously sprouted this scar, then?"

She blushed violently. "You know full well that was your own fault!"

"What ever makes you feel better."

"Ugh! You are such a prat!"

"At least I'm not a liar."

Draco looked between them, noting that neither of them seemed to realize how close they were standing to each other. The unreadable look on Blaise's face and the fairly standard look on Ginny's made the entire situation that much more concrete in Draco's mind. Whether romantic or violent, something had definitely happened that had set of such strong emotions between the two.

Ginny took a deep breath to steady herself before offering a disdainful expression. "I don't have to speak to you," she said slowly. "I did what you wanted and now I don't want anything more to do with you."

Blaise leaned in, gaze so severe that her breath stalled. "Then what are you still doing here?" he whispered. "I'm not blocking your way."

Despite the cold terms on which they retained their 'friendship', Draco suddenly felt as if he were intruding on something private. Like this was not something Blaise did not want him seeing. Something he was sure the little Weasley did not want him to be a witness to. Because, instead of stepping around Blaise like she should have, she stayed frozen in her place. But just as he was about to step away, his eyes caught sight of something that stopped him.

"Blaise," he hissed. His counterpart glanced up in agitation. But at seeing Draco's expression, he looked over his shoulder. He instantly turned around, blocking Ginny from view as Montague, along with a group of Slytherins, came strolling over. Ginny was about to peek out, but a slight shake of Draco's head dissuaded her.

"Zabini and the Ferret," Montague greeted. "Or are you a dog, today, Malfoy? You switch so often, I can hardly keep up."

"You're such a wit, Montague," Blaise muttered. "How do the rest of them survive with you to entertain them?"

"I'm sure his constant ability to always say something stupid brings about a laugh," Draco responded coolly. "I heard how you've become special prefect for the Ministry. How many arses did you kiss to make that possible?"

"You've got a mouth, Malfoy," Montague hissed. "I'll be sure to mention it to the Headmaster before you receive punishment for not getting to class on time."

"How elementary." Blaise's eyes flashed in amusement. "I see you're position suits your talents perfectly. Why don't you go find some first years to frighten, Montague? We don't have time for you. I'm sure you can find Hufflepuffs to terrorize."

"I can do more than that, Zabini," Montague growled, stepping up to him. "You think you're better than me, don't you?"

"I am better than you," Blaise said in such a bored, matter-of-fact tone that it only enflamed Montague's anger.

"One day, it's going to be just you and me and then we'll see who's better than who."

As is always the case, a sneeze came to Ginny inopportunely, forcing her into Montague's line of sight. Surprise, followed by malicious glee filled the brute's expression as he looked back to Blaise.

"Weasley, Zabini? Screwing blood traitors, are we?"

Ginny blushed accordingly under Montague's lusting gaze. This time, Blaise had no other Weasley to use as a distraction, so he stepped in front of her.

"Walk away, Montague." The threatening tone in his voice sent a shiver down Ginny's spine. Montague's smile only widened. But his enjoyment was cut short by the sound of more students entering the corridor on their way to class. He sent one last smile to Blaise before looking at Ginny.

"We'll see each other again," he assured before he and his friends continued down the hall. Before the crowd of students reached them, Draco and Blaise started off towards the staircase without Ginny.

"Wait! Zabini!" Neither of them stopped, though she swore she saw Blaise's hand twitch.

"Ginny!"

She turned to see Luna glide up. Ginny must have had a troubled look on her face, because Luna touched her arm.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Shaking her head silently, Ginny headed off towards her class.

* * *

><p>"What do you think the letter was about?" Ron asked as they were all headed back to the commons to rest before the meeting that night. "Professor McGonagall looked pretty shaken up."<p>

"I wonder if it's about the girl," Harry muttered. "That's the only thing I can think of why someone would risk sending an owl to Hogwarts with things the way they are."

"Maybe they found her."

"I doubt it," Ginny thought aloud. "She was still at Transfigurations class today."

As if remembering something, Harry stopped, looking at Ginny curiously. "I heard that you, Zabini, and Malfoy were fighting."

Everyone else stopped as Ginny tried to stop herself from glaring at him. "We weren't fighting. Where'd you hear a thing like that?"

"Someone saw you all together. Said you were yelling at them."

"Well, they don't know what they're talking about," she snapped. "Nobody was fighting."

"What were you doing with Malfoy and Zabini?" Ron inquired, causing his sister's cheeks to warm.

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. We passed each other in the hall, that's all."

None of them looked like they believed her. Hermione touched Ginny's arm, concern on the older girl's face.

"Are you okay-"

"I'm fine! Why does everyone think something's wrong with me?"

"Because you're acting funny," Ron muttered, earning him a jab in the side.

"You shut up, Ronald," Ginny growled. "I told you nothing happened, so you leave it alone." She stormed off down a different corridor. Glancing at the others, Harry went after her.

"Gin, hold up!" he called, managing to catch up to her. "Ginny, what's going on?"

She sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "Nothing, Harry. Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"You've been acting strange for a while, Gin," he said, taking her shoulders in his hands. "Since I started working with Zabini." Ginny flinched involuntarily, pulling away. Harry frowned, taking her hand. "Ginny-"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I just have to go," she told him hastily, hurrying down the hall away from her confused boyfriend.

She wandered towards the Room of Requirement, not wanting to go back to common room any time soon. She was surprised to find that the room was already set up when she arrived.

"You're early, Weasley?"

She looked to see Blaise sitting beside a bookcase, watching her carefully. Swallowing hard, she moved towards him.

"Um…thank you." She inwardly cringed at how simple she sounded. He set the book down and stood slowly, eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to repeat myself. You heard me."

Clasping his hands behind his back, he stepped towards her. "You have an odd way of showing gratitude."

"Gratitude? If you had let me pass earlier, then Montague wouldn't have seen me and there wouldn't _be_ any gratitude!"

"It's funny that you still think I'm the one that made you stay."

Anger, mostly self-focused, filled her. "You are such a…you're a complete ass!"

"That's not what you said the last time."

"You're right. I called you a prat!"

"If that's all you choose to remember."

She released a yell of frustration and pushed a finger into his chest. "I have never met a more egotistical smartass in my life!"

"I don't know how telling the truth became equated with being a smartass."

"I can't believe you! I can't believe I…" She stopped herself, glaring up at him as she struggled with what to say. "Just because you're helping Harry doesn't give you the right to talk to me the way you do! You think you're better than everyone else, but just because you're talented with your wand doesn't make you better. It just makes you pitiable!"

He rolled his eyes, stepping closer still. "Have you ever actually listened to what comes out of your mouth, Weasley? Why is it that you can't just say nothing?"

"I'd like to see you make me." She could have slapped herself. What was that? Why was she throwing out statements like that without thinking?

But instead of receiving a snide comment, she just watched as his eyes flickered to her lips. She was certain of it this time because they lingered there with a pondering expression in them.

"Zabini, I-"

As soon as she felt his lips against hers, she panicked and scrambled away with a cry as if he had physically shocked her.

"What the hell?" she gasped. He straightened up, eyebrow raised.

"I was obliging," he said as if she had been the one to do something brash. That just riled her up.

"You thought _kissing_ me would be a good idea?"

"More…dignified. A silencing charm would have been crude."

Ginny could not believe how deflated she was at that statement. It perfectly answered her question and left her mouth slightly agape as she tried to come up with a half-decent argument. He noticed her hesitation and leaned in.

"I enjoyed that, though," he commented and she looked up at him sharply.

"How ca-"

Her breath was not so much stolen from her as it was knocked clean out of her body at the quickness with which his lips snatched hers. A sharp thrill rushed up from her stomach to her heart, sending it racing. His warm, gentle kiss pulled her in and such a wave of beautiful, exhilarating terror engulfed her that her only movements was the trembling of her hands and the turning of her head as she willingly returned the kiss. She could feel his hands as they tentatively took their places at her side and the base of her neck, and she realized then that he was just as terrified as she was that neither of them had pulled away yet.

Both of them were struggling to breathe but refused to break. If they pulled away, it would mean that this was happening. That this little embrace was real and could not be swept under the rug like last time. For Ginny, horror began to set in as she realized how deep this sensation ran. It was not simply a rush of delight or desire that was overcoming them both. It was completeness. The overwhelming crush of feeling contentedly whole. She did not just feel happy in his arms. She had felt happiness in Harry's kiss.

But being there with Blaise, in the thrill of their embrace, there was no happiness, no anxiety, no thought of the world outside. Just peace.

Wonderfully fulfilling peace.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know where Ginny is?"

The others looked around the Great Hall, frowns coming to their faces. "No, I haven't seen her in a while," Hermione said. "Luna! Luna, have you seen Ginny?"

Luna shook her head, coming to sit beside Neville. "She was not at breakfast, either."

Harry looked down at his plate, eyes dark. "She's been avoiding me."

"You don't think she's in trouble, do you?" Neville asked nervously. "She wouldn't talk to me this morning and left in a bit of a hurry."

"Did she say anything to you, Harry?"

"No, Ron. She's just…been weird…" He caught sight of Blaise walking in. The others looked over as well and Ron scowled.

"You think he's got something to do with it, don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. This all started after he started training with me. And Ginny's the one that suggested the training."

"Oh, stop it!" Hermione huffed, glaring at both of them. "If Ginny was in trouble, she would tell us. And if _he_ had something to do with it, she would definitely tell us."

Harry, however, was not buying it and got up. Ron followed his friend over to the Slytherin table, but before they reached Blaise, Montague accosted them.

"What the hell are you doing over here, Potter?"

"That's not your business, Montague," he snapped. "Zabini, I need to talk to you."

"Oo, it must be the littlest Weasel. Did you know that the ghost here's been moving in on your redheaded toy?"

Harry's cheeks flushed. "What are you talking about?"

Zabini stood, glaring at Montague. "Watch yourself, Montague," he hissed. "You're walking on very thin ice."

"You don't deserve to sit at this table, Zabini. You and Malfoy are traitors to your own. Everyone knows you're in with Potter and his lot now, and the benefits aren't any good. I can't see anyone betraying Slytherin House just to dip their wick in Weasley's pet sister."

Blaise's arm stopped Ron from lunging at Montague. In that instant, the Slytherin House was bristling with very angry purebloods. Draco moved away from the table as Blaise pushed Ron back. Montague shook his head in disgust.

"You're a blood traitor now, Zabini. You and Malfoy are marked. You'll see no mercy when this place is purged once and for all."

Hand itching to grasp his wand, Blaise instead chose to back away, maneuvering Harry and Ron out of the Great Hall. Hermione, Neville, and Luna came out into the corridor in time to see Ron seething as he got ready to beat the hell out of Blaise.

"What have you done with my sister?" he demanded. Blaise's expressionless face pissed Ron off even more and he lunged at the man. "You bastard, if you touched her!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, glancing back at the Entrance Hall where several Ministry officials were watching them. "Ron, stop it right now! You're attracting attention."

"I haven't done anything to your sister, Weasley," Blaise snapped, starting down the corridor. Harry stopped him, eyes narrowed.

"What was Montague talking about, then?"

"I don't pretend to understand the workings of an idiot, which is why I can never comprehend Weasley over there."

Ron stormed over. "Where's my sister?"

"Here she comes, Weasley," Draco pointed out and, sure enough, Ginny was coming from the direction of the Library. She looked rather surprised to find her friends out of the Great Hall, but her expression changed considerably at seeing Blaise. Face catching fire, she averted her gaze to something else while she fought to keep her heartbeat under control. It did not help that Harry was standing right there, watching her carefully.

"What are you all doing out here?" she asked cautiously, hoping that the enraged look on her brother's face was because of the dismal weather outside.

"Where have you been?" Ron demanded. "You've been avoiding everyone all day!"

No such luck about the weather. "I've been trying to do my homework, Ron," she shot back. "I didn't get to do any of it yesterday, so I was trying to get it all done today and I couldn't do that with you all around, could I?"

"But you've been acting strangely for a while, Ginny," Hermione insisted. "I know you don't like us asking, but we're worried about you."

Ginny glanced at Blaise before shrugging. "Nothing's going on, okay? Please, can we just leave this alone?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I couldn't agree more," he muttered before striding away. Blaise offered a knowing glance before following his counterpart, something that was missed by the others but that Ginny accepted willingly. Ron eyed his sister for a moment before sighing and shrugging.

"Fine. But that doesn't explain why Montague thinks Zabini's got a thing for you."

Ginny could not hide how red her cheeks became, nor the overly startled expression, all of which seemed a bit much for someone who had nothing going on. Harry's eyes darkened.

"Gin-"

"He thinks that?"

"Do you know if it's true?"

She bit her lip, suddenly uncomfortable underneath his gaze. What was she supposed to say? That she knew how Blaise felt? That would only lead to more questions and, after last night, she was not quite ready to publically own up to her behavior. This situation was much too complicated to be done in front of the others.

"I don't think now is the time for this," she told him. Ron's eyes widened.

"He _likes_ you?"

"I never said-"

"Holy hell, Ginny! Is that why you've been acting funny?"

She seriously wished her brother would shut up. Her gaze had never left Harry and, as Ron continued to inadvertently bring up new questions, she saw suspicion raise its ugly head in Harry's beautiful green eyes.

This had been weighing heavily on her mind since yesterday. The reality that she had betrayed her friends and especially Harry by even entertaining a thought that Blaise liked her. But she had more than entertained. She had reciprocated and now before her lay the unwanted task of telling the truth, inconvenient as it was. For it to happen now, while Harry's focus was supposed to be on training instead of his wandering girlfriend, just gave her a sick stomach. Not that she felt bad about what she had done. She simply wished Blaise had picked a less inopportune time to make them both feel whole together.

"_You understand, don't you?" she murmured. He nodded, gaze moving to the door as he stepped away from her, an act that sunk her heart. _

"_Potter comes first."_

_She shuddered at the cold that penetrated her suddenly now that he had put distance between them. "I…this can't happen. Not right now." _

_His face became unreadable and his posture signaled that she should not continue. It was him and her again, no they. _

"Yes, Ron," she found herself saying, finally pulling her gaze away from Harry. "He likes me. But it's irrelevant now."

"How is it irrelevant?"

"Because Harry's getting the training he needs. So, stop asking me all these questions. Nothing's going on between Zabini and I."

With a last look at Harry, she started off towards her class. Luna and Neville exchanged glances with the others before heading off after her. Hermione observed the faces of her two male companions.

"You two don't look very happy," she pointed out. "You don't think she's telling the truth?"

"I think I need to go see McGonagall before class," Harry said, looking to his friends after Ginny had disappeared around a corner. "I want to know what that letter was about."

"We're coming, too, Harry."

The Trio set off towards the professor's office. When they arrived, McGonagall was not there, but Gwinnett and two other officials were combing through her office.

"Where's the professor?" Harry asked upon entering. Gwinnett did not even hide the contempt on his face at seeing Harry.

"Was going to ask you the same question, Potter," he hissed. "She's disappeared. What are you doing here?"

"Transfiguration question," Ron said quickly, watching the other two officials with severe distrust. They were searching very hard for something, going through the professor's desk and making a general mess. "Something you blokes are looking for?"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for that rude behavior," Gwinnett snapped, glancing at Hermione as the girl knelt down beside a cabinet. "What are you doing, mudblood?"

Even Ron was too shocked to reply. So far, the Ministry officials had done a good job in keeping ambiguous in their allegiance, though the Trio had suspected for some time that Gwinnett was working for Voldemort. Still, to hear the slur fall from his mouth so readily made the Trio nervous. Open support from the Ministry meant that the end was not so far off as they had hoped.

Harry backed away towards the door, motioning Ron and Hermione to come with him. "Sorry to disturb you," he muttered before they all hurried out. They were a good ways away before stopping, exchanging looks of trepidation.

"We can't stay here much longer," Harry whispered. "McGonagall's all but lost control of Hogwarts."

Hermione pulled some folded parchment from her pocket and opened it. "I found it in her office while they were looking through the desk," she said and they all leaned in to read it.

_Wouldn't write, but unavoidable. Headquarters destroyed. Moody dead. You must come by tomorrow. Girl possibly located. Hogwarts must fend for itself._

_Shacklebolt_

They were all quiet, rereading the brief but desperate note. Moody was gone. This hit them all hard, but the more pressing part of the note was the mention of the girl. McGonagall had not left immediately so as not to make the note look more urgent than it was to Gwinnett. But she had left all the same.

"We have to get out of here," Harry said curtly, turning around and heading towards Gryffindor Tower. "There's nothing more to do here."

"What about the others, Harry?" Hermione pulled him to a stop. "You're just going to abandon everything we've worked for?"

"Voldemort is out there, Hermione! He's not hiding anymore and the more time I spend in here, the more people are going to die!" He took a deep breath to steady himself before fixing both his friends with a determined look. "If the Order knows where this girl is, then how long do you think it is before Voldemort finds out?"

"So what are you planning on doing?"

Hermione gaped at Ron. "You're not serious?"

Ron shrugged. "Harry's right. You heard Gwinnett. They're not hiding anymore. The game's about over, Hermione. Staying here isn't going to help the Order."

"So we just leave the DA? Leave Hogwarts to fend for itself?"

Harry hesitated. Hermione was right as well. They could not just leave the others. These were students they had worked with and grown close to. Abandoning to whatever fate Hogwarts might receive while they were away was something Harry did not want to think about.

"So, we can't just leave. But we can't stay here either, Hermione. You know that, sooner or later, Gwinnett's going to do something. We can't wait that long."

Hermione bit her lip, mind buzzing to think of an idea. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"The Room of Requirement! We go there." They started walking again. "I'll send a message to everyone with the coins, telling them all to come."

"Tell them to pack supplies," Harry said. "We're not coming back."


	8. Chapter 8

**To everyone that's been reading so far, thanks. I appreciate it. I would love to hear back from you, even if it's to say you hate it! Creative, constructive criticism is welcome! Hope you continue enjoying. **

**CHAPTER WARNING: The rating kind of comes into play here as there is a tough scene coming up. **

* * *

><p>Ginny found herself alone on the third floor and was finally able to think clearly. She should have been at dinner, but that would have meant having to talk to Harry. Not something she wanted to do quite yet.<p>

Harry's expression returned to her mind's eye and she sighed heavily. "How are you going to fix this, Ginny?" she muttered to herself. Kissing a Slytherin had never been in her itinerary. To believe that Blaise cared about her would have been impossible a month ago. But after the incident with Montague, she could not help but wonder what Blaise's original motives for joining the DA had been. After last night, incapable of keeping her mind off of him for more than a few seconds at a time. Even thinking about the kiss sent a warm sensation through her.

"What do you know about him, though?" she thought rationally to herself, pacing the corridor in front of classroom 3C. "So, he makes you feel…complete…that doesn't mean his personality's in good order. You know he can be a pretentious ass with the ability to do some very bad things. But…that doesn't make him bad. He's helped so much, even if it wasn't in a nice way. Ugh, you're just trying to find things to approve of! It shouldn't be so hard! With Harry, it's simple…"

There it was, though. With Harry, things were simple. Blaise just threw a wrench into simplicity.

"Well, well, well," came the dreadful sound of solitude ended. "Is this a Weasley wandering the halls alone?"

She turned to see Montague and his three friends walking her way. His eyebrows wriggled sensually, or as sensually as the disdainful man could make it.

"And the littlest one at that!"

His friends chuckled to each other as they all eyed Ginny eagerly. She grabbed her wand immediately, glaring at them all as she looked around for an exit. Unfortunately, they had come from the staircase, so she could only head further down the corridor. She took several steps back when Montague moved towards her.

"I imagine being Potter's shag toy can be frustrating, especially with him and your brother running off together all the time with Granger. Or maybe you prefer darker meat these days?"

Her cheeks warmed of their own accord, but her glare remained steady.

"Leave me alone, Montague," she snapped. "I'm warning you-"

"What? Oh, we all know about your bat-bogey hex. But there's four of us and only one of you. How long before that goes wrong?"

She whipped her wand out and hit one of the approaching men with a full body bind before taking off. She could hear the heavy footfall of her large pursuers and put on more speed, aiming curses over her shoulder as she went.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Ginny swore as her wand flew from her hand. That became secondary when she was hit with tripping spell that sent her tumbling to the floor. Immediately they were upon her, grabbing her arms and legs, and dragging her into a small side corridor. She managed a hand loose and stretched out her hand, willing her wand to her. It sped to her and she cursed the first man to reach for her shirt.

"You little bitch!" Montague laughed as he wrestled the wand away from her. "We can't be having any of that!"

Someone bound her hands together, making it impossible to summon her wand again. She kicked furiously, spitting in Montague's face when he leaned towards her.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she raged, but this seemed to only fuel the frenzied lust that circulated about the group. Montague snatched her chin roughly, squeezing painfully to force her mouth into a pout.

"I don't need your mouth to listen to," he hissed. "_Silencio_!"

All pretense of bravery washed away at hearing that. Panic like nothing she had ever experienced rushed in as the four men started in on her as if they were wolves and she were the still struggling prey. Their fingers ripped and tore threw her uniform, revealing soft, smooth skin. She could feel their hands move over places that no one had ever touched before and spasms of revulsion and pain shook her body as her struggle became even more desperate. She screamed, cursed, cried, begged, but no sound passed her lips. It like being trapped at the bottom of a well, only instead of dark slippery walls and her own echoing voice to keep her company, she had four large, aroused brutes and the furious but futile screams inside her reeling mind. Their laughter and encouragement of each other's conduct struck fear into her racing heart. It only worsened when her bra was yanked from her and greedy hands felt their way across her chest.

Montague came into view from where he was kneeling over her, rough sausage-like fingers tugging at her panties as such a look of malicious glee took over his expression.

"Try and have some fun with this, Weasley," he said, causing his friends to laugh. "I know we will. I'll be as hard and long as possible."

Her lips formed a horrified shriek at the feel of her unmentionables ripped off and tears came unchecked.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Potter," Draco muttered as he waited for the stairs to shift. "I don't have time to come running just because you bloody need to talk. Some of us have class to be in, not that you care any."<p>

He had been walking without really paying attention and was forced to stop when he came to a dead end on the wrong floor. Imagining several decent scenarios in which he tossed Potter off the Astronomy Tower, he started back towards the staircase. He slowed, however, at a strange sound that reached him. Laughter of a raucous sort filtered down the corridor. Draco glanced around, determining that he was on the abandoned third floor. Nobody came around this area anymore and he was certain students were not really supposed to be up here.

_Not that it's any of your business,_ he thought, looking back towards the staircase. But the laughter reached him again and it beckoned him to investigate.

He came around the corner to face the backs of several Slytherins, one whom he recognized as Montague by how stupidly short the man cut the hair on the back of his head. Montague was kneeling over something that did not seem to want to cooperate because he could hear him ordering one of them to hold it down. He rolled his eyes.

"Raping house elves again, Montague?" he commented, having noticed that Montague's pants were no longer up around his waist. "God, man, have some dignity."

All sarcasm was knocked from him when Montague partially turned his body to see who was there, revealing the most terrified girl in Hogwarts. Draco could hardly believe what he was seeing. There she was, Ginny Weasley, bound and on her back, practically naked and petrified to the point of looking ready to faint dead away.

His wand was out immediately and pushed so far into Montague's neck that it drew blood. Montague's friends started forward, but Draco digging the wand further deterred them.

"If you don't get off her now, I will make you regret it," Draco growled. Montague was shaking with anger but he refused to stand.

"You couldn't make me if you tried, Malfoy. We all know you can't do shit with a wand. I, on the other hand, have been screwing the hell out of Weasley here with _my_ wand."

Montague was blasted into the wall without Draco having to speak. This caused the others to hesitate, which was all Draco needed. He swept the pale, trembling girl into his arms while covering her with his robes, and then sprinted towards the staircases. He heard Montague order the others after him and picked up the pace, making it to the stairs just as another shift was coming on. He had to crouch down when jets of light shot up around him.

When the staircase shuddered, Draco thought it was because of Montague and co. But the second shudder was more severe than simply being hit by a barrage of hexes. Draco could see the entire building shudder at the impact of something very large. The candles began to dim and flicker fitfully with every tremor that rocked the castle. Draco had to set Ginny down on her feet to keep them both from falling.

"Malfoy!" Ginny pointed down the stairs. A dark-robed man in a white bone mask appeared, wand drawn. Swearing, Draco shot up the stairs, dragging Ginny behind him.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Seamus were hunkered down behind some armor, several other students from the DA with them. Death Eaters had come in through the floo system in Gwinnett's office and sheer mass panic had set in over the entire school. Students went running in all directions, some fighting, some hiding, and some getting caught in the middle. Professors had attempted to protect their students, but the Ministry officials joined the Death Eaters in successfully cutting them off from one another. Harry had been heading towards the Great Hall when the first Death Eater showed itself. Since then, the students were busy fending them off on the second floor.<p>

"We can't find her," Lavender gasped as she and Hermione came running up. "We can't find her or Neville!"

Ron dodged a hex and sent one of his own before shaking his head. "We're not leaving without her!"

"We're not going to survive long enough to look for her!" Hermione said, looking around at all the students that were with them. "There's a group trapped a floor down. Luna's with them. She sent a message on the coins saying dementors are coming. We can't stay here."

Harry ducked again, closing his eyes as he tried to think over the situation clearly. While he was thinking of the layout of Hogswart, Blaise arrived, seven first-year members with him.

"No time for a nap, Potter," he snapped, grabbing Hermione and Lavender by the arms. "We've got to leave right now."

"How?" Ron asked as Blaise pushed the two girls in the direction he had been going.

"We need to get down to the first floor, then I'll take care of it."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before nodding. Ron went with the girls to lead the students down the hall while Harry, Seamus, and Blaise held off the advancing Death Eaters. Hermione blasted a hole in the floor and Ron poked his head through to see where they were.

"I see them! We're right behind you, Luna!"

Ron dropped down first, followed by Lavender. Hermione and a couple older Ravenclaws helped lower the younger students first while Ron and Lavender kept guard. Harry, Seamus, and Blaise rushed over just as the last two students before Hermione were going down.

"They're coming, move your arse!" Seamus yelled, pushing Hermione towards the hole. The others dropped down after them, only to find themselves under heavier fire. Luna came over, looking more harried than usual as she gestured to where her group were holding down some Death Eaters.

"They're headed towards the Entrance Hall. All of the professors have been pushed back towards the stairs."

Harry turned to Blaise. "Now it's your turn to move it!"

Blaise nodded and dashed down the hall a ways before pointing his wand at one of the walls. A bright white light shot out from his wand, slicing through the stone. A circular slab of stone fell outwards, creating a hole big enough for the students to get through. He went through first and Hermione joined him, helping students through while Blaise kept watch in the darkness. The battle had not yet moved outside but it could clearly be heard by the screams and crashes of dueling. The cold, lifeless air that pressed in told Blaise that the Dementors would not be far off. He turned to the huddled group next to him, many of them DA members but some just frightened students. Although it did not show, he did feel a knot in a stomach at not seeing Ginny amongst the faces staring back at him. He shoved the feeling down though as the last students climbed out. He turned towards the woods.

"Stay close or die," was his only warning before taking off towards the Forbidden Forest. With no lights and the sound of a losing battle raging at their backs, the students followed as best they could, nobody wanting to be left behind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Impedimenta!<em>" Neville yelled before diving out of the way of a fully-body bind hex. A couple Hufflepuffs pulled him into an alcove. With a grateful look, he got to his feet.

"They're taking over the floor," a third-year said. "We'll never get out of here!"

"We will!" Neville insisted, even though he hardly felt sure himself. "We may not be able to push them out, but we can get out of here."

"How do you think we'll do that, Neville?" snapped a Ravenclaw named Derrick. "Those Death Eaters mean to kill us all. I doubt they'll let us escape just because we're students."

Neville did not appreciate the pessimistic comment, but he knew Derrick was right. The Death Eaters were pressing in hard, searching every room and cutting down students without discrimination save Slytherins, who were given the option of surrender. Even Ravenclaws, who were more neutral than anything, were not spared from Unforgivables.

"Longbottom, thank God."

Neville turned in surprise to see Draco Malfoy sprinting towards him. Even more surprised was he at seeing Ginny with him.

"Where have you been?" Neville asked Ginny before noticing his friend's appearance. "Ginny, what happen-"

"Not now, Longbottom," Draco interrupted, looking around at the group of haggard students. "This is encouraging." He peeked around the corner. "Where are the others?"

Neville shook his head. "I don't know. I went to go find Ginny when it started. We've been stuck here ever since."

Draco rubbed his face, glancing at Ginny's trembling figure as she clung tightly to his arm. "Well, you had better think of something fast. We're about to have company."

A chill was falling over the group, who shifted anxiously. Neville closed his eyes, thinking hard for a way of escape.

"Where's the kitchen entrance?" he blurted, turning to a Hufflepuff. She bit her lip and pointed to the left.

"Around the corner, I think."

Neville turned to Malfoy. "We need to get there."

Had he had time, Malfoy would have allowed himself to be surprised. But he just steered Ginny into Neville.

"Get going. I'll follow."

Neville nodded and, taking hold of Ginny's hand, started off towards the kitchens. Immediately they were under attack from Death Eaters, but the students effectively defended themselves while following Neville to the kitchen entrance. Tickling the pear, Neville pushed Ginny inside before gesturing the others in after her. Draco came running up, a stunned first year girl in his arms.

"Where's your brilliant plan leading us, Longbottom?" he snapped as several students started charming the portrait door to hold off the Death Eaters. At least hold them off long enough for them to escape.

Neville looked around. The kitchen was deserted, probably because all of the house elves had left in a hurry. Neville thought about where the kitchens were located in terms of the grounds and pointed to the far left wall.

"The Forbidden Forest is that way!"

"We're underground, you dolt," Derrick said. "How do you expect us-"

"Shut up, Eldridge," Draco snarled, striding to the wall. He stopped two meters away and pointed his wand. "_Defodio!_"

Two other students joined in and soon a tunnel had been formed. Neville and Draco went last, shoring up the tunnel as they went. The group continued to dig until they hit roots and then started upwards, finding them near the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. They all paused after getting out of the tunnel, looking back at the castle. Faint screams could be heard as they watched Dementors swoop in and out of open windows and holes in the stone. Neville could feel tears coming but Draco's hard look stopped him.

"We don't have time for that," he growled, but Neville sensed that the man next to him was not trying to be mean about it. "We need to get away from here."

Rubbing his eyes, Neville nodded and started herding the students further into the forest. Draco gave a last look to the fallen castle. A year ago, the sight would have given him a lot of pleasure. In that moment, however, he felt like throwing up. But that would have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

When sufficiently convinced that they were deep enough into the forest to dismiss the possibility of being followed easily, Neville had the group stop. A fire was started, and he and Draco started to assess the damage. Having started out with nearly thirty students, Neville's heart plummeted at the sight of only nineteen exhausted students remaining, with only seven of them actual DA members. Draco noted only one other Slytherin amongst the group, a fifth year student by the name of Henry Cole. His parents were not Death Eaters, but they had bought their way out of being targets.

_Not enough money,_ Draco thought as he observed Cole's scared expression. Draco glanced at Neville as he went around making sure everyone was okay. He would never admit this to anyone, but something mirroring admiration had come to Draco at Neville's behavior. The young man had, even as incompetent as he was with a wand, stepped up and kept a level head in the face of the odds, saving the little group.

A thought came to him and Draco turned around. Ginny was sitting in a corner by herself, arms wrapped around herself as she squeezed her eyes closed. Feeling uncomfortably responsible for her, Draco looked around the rest of the group. His eyes lighted on a Hufflepuff DA member by the name of Whitney Pullock. He remembered seeing her in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey a lot. Not all that great when it came to dueling, but she had the makings of a good Healer.

"I need your help," he said when he snatched her up by her arm. "Come with me."

He returned to Ginny's side, gesturing to the silent redhead. "I need you to fix this."

Whitney frowned as she noted some bruises forming on Ginny's wrists and neck. "What happened?"

"She was attacked."

"A Death Eater did this?"

"Four randy bastards did this," Draco clarified darkly and her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh…um, okay…" She bit her lip, looking up at Draco. "I don't know what exactly you want me to do."

That uncomfortable feeling returned and he moved her and Ginny a few meters away from the others, setting Ginny down behind some undergrowth to ensure privacy.

"Look, just…make sure she's okay," he finished, giving her an obvious look. She nodded slowly, setting her gaze back on Ginny.

"Ginny? I'm Whitney. I wasn't in your group, but you taught me how to do the bat-bogey hex."

Ginny finally snapped out of her reverie to look at Whitney. "I remember," she said softly before shuddering, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to…"

"It's okay." Whitney took Ginny's hand and squeezed it. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared, okay? Nobody here's going to let anything else happen. I'm…I'm just going to check you out. I want to help, but I need to look before I can do anything, okay?"

Ginny nodded, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "That's okay."

Draco, as uncomfortable with the height of emotions going on as he could ever be, started backing away. Ginny snatched his hand, looking him directly in the eye.

"Thank you," she whispered tearfully. "Thank you, Malfoy."

He could not remember the last time someone had thanked him without a hint of sarcasm. The look of pure gratitude on Ginny's face shook him visibly and he could only mumble out a barely intelligible, 'You're welcome,' before leaving them. Neville was waiting for him when he returned to the circle, looking off nervously in the direction Ginny and Whitney were.

"What happened to her?" he asked. Malfoy shook his head, sitting down.

"Not now, Longbottom. We have more important matters on our plate."

* * *

><p>"Where do you think we are?" Blaise heard Seamus mutter to Lavender and he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Finnegan, instead of talking, why don't you focus on making sure nothing sucks you into a shrub again."

Finnegan got red in the face, but he did fall quiet.

The group, compiled of thirty-seven students, was trudging through the Forbidden Forest with Blaise as their unofficial tour guide. Harry walked beside him while Ron and two other older students took up the rear. They had been walking for the last hour after having taken a few hours to stop and assess the situation. Hermione had tried to reach other DA member through the galleons, but that sort of magic did not seem to function in the belly of the forest. The glows of their wands did not even go as far as usual, creating an anxious feeling amongst the tired students. A few students had managed to bring packs along with them, so what food they had was distributed to the younger ones. Those few hours had also been used for the weight of what had happened to settle in on everyone. Crying had started amongst those who had lost friends and family. Hermione and Ron embraced as Ron assured her that his sister was okay, though he barely looked certain of that himself. Harry was off by himself, as was Blaise, but Blaise was watching everyone whereas Harry was distracted by his fear for Ginny. Not that Blaise wasn't worried. The feeling was new but he recognized it all the same. He just managed to keep his mind focused on something else, like their location.

"How much further?" Harry was asking him. Blaise glanced at the man with the wire-rimmed glasses.

"Sixty or so kilometers."

A groan went up by those within hearing distance and continued along the crowd as word spread how far their destination was.

"You're joking?" Seamus muttered. Blaise did not reply. Harry sighed, looking back at the students.

"I don't think we're going to be able to do that. They need to rest."

Blaise looked over his shoulder briefly before shrugging. "They can go further. We're not deep enough."

"The deeper we go, the more likely we run into something dangerous."

"Well, possible death is better than certain death."

Harry rolled his eyes. "This place had better be safe."

"It is, Potter. Muggle town, off the radar from You-Know-Who."

"Don't you think it'll be suspicious if forty kids just show up?"

"Not if they're with me, Potter. My family owns the town."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"My mother inherited the town from husband number five."

"How convenient," Seamus piped in again, earning him a dark look from Blaise.

"Nothing about her numerous husbands was ever convenient, Finnegan."

"How does Voldemort not know about it?"

Blaise flinched at hearing the name spoken so freely by Harry, but continued on. "She has it charmed so that it never shows up on a map or radar, like Hogwarts. Everyone in the town works for my mother and nobody has any reason to leave, especially now. It's like Hogsmeade, except with Muggles. It…We should be fine there for now."

Silence fell over the group once again and Harry took this time to observe Blaise out of the corner of his eye. Montague's words were still moving about in his head, as were Ginny's. This brooding, unpleasant Slytherin liked Ginny.

"_It's irrelevant now,"_ were Ginny's words on the subject. Harry frowned to himself. Why was it irrelevant now? Now that Blaise had agreed to train Harry? So, when had it been relevant?

"Why'd you show up?"

Blaise glanced at Harry. "What?"

"At the first meeting. Why did you show up?"

"I told you, Potter. It's irrelevant."

Harry's stomach knotted. "That's the second time someone's used that line on me," he muttered.

"Perhaps to tell you to leave well enough alone."

"To tell me that you like Ginny."

For a while, Blaise said nothing and Harry wondered if he had even heard. But then Blaise just shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you it was irrelevant."

"So you do?"

"I hardly see how us discussing this in the middle of an incredibly slow trek through a very dangerous piece of wood will help anything."

"We're not doing anything else."

"You want to talk about your girlfriend?" Blaise rolled his eyes, feeling a little like he did when Draco talked to him. Agitated and bored. "Forgive me if I don't reciprocate the urge."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"She got you to help me somehow. You're not the type to just-"

Blaise came to a full halt, much to the annoyance of those directly behind him. Harry turned to him and found a rather ominous glare in Blaise's eyes.

"Potter, before you finish that, understand something. Ginny is _your_ girlfriend. Why don't you worry about if she's alive instead of whether I did anything to her." At Harry's pained look, Blaise sighed and looked away. "Potter, distract yourself from that fact by _not_ interrogating me. My patience is very thin, I have sixty kilometers of wood to navigate with a haul of forty students, and I have you in my ear whinging about your girlfriend. Continue, and I will have no issue in leaving everyone's arse right here."

Blaise started off again and, after a slight hesitation, Harry fell back in step with him. The conversation may have ended, but Harry got an answer. While talking about Ginny helped Harry get his mind off what might have happened to her, it was only making Blaise more nervous.

* * *

><p>Because they were so far in and the students so tired, Neville decided to let everyone have an hour or so rest. Most of the students fell asleep as soon as sleeping bags were conjured up. Draco and Neville sat up by the fire to take watch, both of them too wired to sleep.<p>

"So, where are we going?" Neville asked after several minutes of silence. Draco glanced around. It could have been midday and the forest would still be as dark and foreboding as it was now. The trees stretched up tall to create a canopy that would not let in a shred of light. He could tell, however, that if they continued further in, the terrain would become more mountainous.

"We keep heading in," Draco muttered. "Over the ridge there's a town that Blaise's family owns. That's where we go."

"You think the others will head there?"

"I think Blaise will head there. Your friends are on their own."

Neville glanced over to where Ginny was laying. Whitney was talking softly with her.

"What happened?"

Draco looked over as well, a dark look coming over him. "Montague and his thugs."

Neville's eyes widened as they turned back to the fire. "They attacked her?"

"I walked in…well, I got there late."

"No, you didn't." The two men looked up to see Whitney crouch down beside them. She offered a small, reassuring smile. "She's…you got there in time, Malfoy."

Draco didn't know why he felt so relieved. Perhaps it was that the little Weasley had not been violated or that he no longer had to explain a rape to Blaise or Potter.

Neville looked equally relieved. "How is she feeling?"

"I induced sleep so that she could rest. I'll stay with her, though. She's shaken up, but I think she'll be alright."

She returned to Ginny's side and Neville turned to Draco. "Thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Shut up, Longbottom."

Neville smiled wanly. "I always thought you were a terrible, heartless person," he continued to Draco's irritation. "We all did, especially after what happened with…with Dumbledore."

Draco glanced at Neville. "You Gryffindors pride yourself on thinking you know things about what goes on in the other side. You fancy yourselves very righteous and you think everything is black and white. The truth, Longbottom, is that it's never that simple. You think I went up to that tower because I wanted Dumbledore dead. I went up there because I had to go up there. Nothing's ever black and white when someone _has_ to do something."

For a while, they were silent, listening to the fire and watching the students settle into fitful sleeps. Then,

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"What for, Longbottom?"

Neville shrugged. "Nobody else is going to say it."

About an hour or so later, Neville and Draco were rousing the students. Neville kneeled down next to Ginny, who opened her eyes slowly to look at him.

"How do you feel?" he asked anxiously. She sat up, looking around for Draco. Neville pointed out the blond, who was busy hauling up some second-years who did not want to wake up yet.

"I feel better now," she said, smiling wanly. "It's okay, Neville. I'm…at least, I don't think I'm going to burst into tears right now."

He helped her to her feet. "Well, that's good. Whitney says the bruises will heal up soon enough. Says you put up a good fight, judging by what she found under your nails."

Ginny looked at her broken nails and shivered a little. "I wasn't going to just rollover and let them do what they wanted to me," she whispered before looking at Neville's troubled face. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"I was so scared," he heard her mumble against his robes.

"It's over now, though," he whispered into her ear. "We won't let anything bad happen to you."

"But, just for convenience, try to avoid hanging about Slytherins by yourself, Weasley."

She pulled away a little to look at Draco. He gave her an irritated glance while he was putting out the fire. "You're not all awful," she pointed out and he snorted derisively, though he straightened up at the compliment.

"Yes, well, don't make it a habit of thinking everyone is like myself."

Ginny couldn't help a smile. "I would never dream of it."

A smile passed over Draco's lips before he resumed his agitated expression. "Alright, you sods," he snapped at the group. "Get your arses moving. We have somewhere to be and whoever gets left behind gets eaten by werewolves."

"There aren't werewolves in the Forbidden Forest!" a second year called. Draco fixed him with a dark eye.

"Well, we'll try an experiment and leave you tied to a tree out here. See what comes and picks on your flesh."

"Malfoy," Ginny muttered. He glanced at her before rolling his eyes and starting off up the slope.

"Can't bloody win with this lot."


	10. Chapter 10

By the time they arrived in the town, it was well past midnight and the group was so exhausted that they barely made it to the main street before students started falling out. Blaise shot up blue and green sparks, and people hurried out of their houses to help. Harry could hardly believe how instant the response was. Smaller students and the injured were carried off quickly towards a medical center down the road while those still able to stand were helped into a tavern. The bartender called on some citizens to help prepare food while others got blankets and clothes. Everyone seemed to know Blaise, as they continuously came to ask him if he needed anything and if there was something they could do for him while he waited. He just told them to tend to the others. The trio noted that nobody asked what had happened. They simply treated wounds as best they could and cared for the broken students.

An elderly, wispy-haired woman walked up to Blaise and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and then motioned for the Trio to follow. They went up the street to a cottage set into the side of the foothills. The woman knocked weakly at the door and then smiled faintly at Blaise.

"Good to see you again, Master Blaise," she said before shuffling off back towards the tavern. The door opened and an equally as elderly man, obviously the woman's husband, smiled at them.

"Come, Master Blaise." He moved in a horrendously slow fashion away from the door, but Blaise did not seem to mind much, which surprised the others. The bottom floor of the cottage was just one large room, with a few seats in front of a wide fireplace, a kitchen, and a small dining table at which sat the most serene and striking woman that the Trio had ever seen. So much so that Harry was sure the woman must be Veela, or at least part. Her dark glowing skin, slender figure, long neck and flashing hazel eyes made her quite a sight. Her posture was that of someone used to being regally addressed and her veiled expression let them know that this woman was no doubt Blaise's mother.

"Mistress, your son," the man stated unnecessarily. Her eyes darted over her son quickly before resting on the three battered Gryffindors.

"I know the one to the left must be Harry Potter, but who are the two other wretches that you chose to bring me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Harry felt his body tremble at the power behind it. Blaise glanced at Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

The woman's eyes flashed dangerously. "Weasley, the blood traitors?"

Ron blinked, coming out of his awed reverie. "What did you say to me?"

She ignored him, looking at Hermione. "A mudblood."

Blaise again had to restrain Ron. "Yes, a muggleborn, mother."

She returned to looking at Harry and he could not help but get trapped in her gaze. He knew immediately that she was not just looking at him, but peering into his mind and soul.

"You are brave," she stated, but she said it as if that was the only thing that mattered. "Brave for bringing so many students to my village. Brave for trusting my son. Brave for believing that you must defeat evil alone. Brave and stupid."

She looked away, releasing him from the trance. "Where is he?"

Blaise shook his head. She rose, tall and royal as she looked hard at them. "My name is Selene Zabini. You may stay here, but do not misunderstand me. This village has remained undetected since before the Dark Lord walked. My hospitality will end and my wrath will begin if one person in this village dies as result of your presence here."

The old man nodded, smiling. "How kind you are, Mistress. Come, Master Blaise. We'll get your rooms ready. Shall you be taking dinner with your mother?"

"No, William. You'll excuse me, mother."

She waved a hand and glided to the stairs. "Of course, son. Matters of mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors take precedence."

"Of course, Mistress!" William gestured to the door. "Victoria will have your rooms ready, Master Blaise. Mistress is going to rest now, so you must leave."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt strange as they were slowly led out of the house. Blaise joined them out on the street, amused at their puzzled expressions.

"Your mum-"

"Is very beautiful, I know, Weasley," Blaise finished. Harry frowned.

"She was-"

"Decent." At their looks, Blaise shrugged. "Mother is not much on pretences, but she could have thrown you lot out without batting an eye. Potter, I think she likes you."

Harry's horrified look just made Blaise chuckle. "Not like that, idiot. You interest her, that's all. If you didn't, she would have treated you like Granger and Weasley."

He started towards the tavern, the others following closely behind. "There's no inn here, so when everyone's finished being cared for, Victoria will bring you up to the house. There are enough rooms and floor space for everyone." Noting their terror of having to follow Victoria, Blaise smirked. "Or you could just stay down here in the taverns and I can come tomorrow for you."

"Let's do that," Ron blurted, flushing. "Who the hell are those two old crones?"

"House servants. Been with the family since forever."

"Look like it," Harry muttered. Blaise chose to ignore that, moving down a different road that led to the tallest building in the town. "Where are you going?"

"I've no intentions of sleeping in a tavern with you lot," he called over his shoulder. Ron shook his head as the Trio continued towards the tavern.

"Right prat, isn't he?"

"He got us here safely," Hermione said. "That counts for something."

Harry nodded. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Draco was very close to hexing Derrick into oblivion. The fact that they had somehow gotten off course was already something Draco had silently admitted to himself. Having it whinged to him by a damn Ravenclaw was starting to grate at the little nerves he had left. Ginny seemed to sense this and was trying desperately to shut Derrick up, but the man had no concept of silence and continued to hound Draco for his screw-up.<p>

"We're going to be out here for days and starve because of you," Derrick was saying as, for the forth time, Draco was using his wand to get oriented. The direction charm, however, was proving unreliable and, with it constantly being dark and everything looking the same, there was no way to tell which way was which. "Who thought Draco Malfoy could lead us? Probably doing this on purpose to get us all killed by werewolves or hippogriffs."

"Damn it, Derrick!" Ginny rounded on him. "I swear, if you don't shut up-"

"You gonna hex me, Weasley?" Derrick snorted derisively and pushed past her. "I don't think you will."

"I will," Draco grumbled to himself, peering up at the canopy. "Bloody forest."

"Malfoy, hold up!" he heard Whitney yell. The group came to a halt as Draco turned around. Whitney was a few meters behind him, an ill-looking first year in her arms. The same first year Draco had rescued after having been petrified. "She's getting worse. I don't know why," she said when he and Ginny joined her. People crowded around, peering anxiously down at the feverish girl.

"Looks like Dirt-Neepler pox," someone muttered.

"That's not real."

"Is so. Read it in a book."

"Yeah? Which one?"

"Oh, since you're so knowledgeable, why don't you tell us what it is?"

"I know it's not Dirt-Neepler pox. There's no such thing as Dirt-Neeplers."

"What the hell is a Dirt-Neepler?" Draco snapped, head beginning to ache. A student moved forward, pointing at the dark splotches on the girl's skin.

"I know it's the pox. Dirt-Neepler's a vine and a vicious one at that. Comes out during the day and eats creatures."

"You're making that up," Neville said.

"Well, it goes by a lot of names, but that's what it does," the student continued, though a little flustered at the disbelieving looks he was receiving. "I'm telling you, she's been cut by one. Their leaves have a toxin in them that give people pox."

"How do you cure it?" Whitney asked quickly. The student shrugged.

"Dunno. Never read that far."

Draco shoved him away. "You're completely useless then, aren't you?"

"Malfoy," Ginny muttered, leaning down to feel the girl's forehead. "Gosh, she's hot!"

"I can fight the fever, but the spots keep spreading and she's having trouble breathing," Whitney told them, her concern evident. "We need to get out of these woods fast."

"Unlikely," Derrick muttered. Draco was about to hex the boy just because when someone released a cry of surprise, followed by a scream of terror. Everyone turned to see a girl standing several meters away from the rest of the group, having wandered away to explore while the rest had been occupied. In front of her was a hole in the side of the mountain they were scaling. She had been throwing rocks when one of them came back and hit her in the head. Her first noise. The second one came when the largest troll she had ever seen emerged from the hole.

"Shit," Draco muttered as it glared down at the girl. Ginny pulled out her wand, but Draco just pushed her hand down. "That's not going to do a damn thing. RUN!"

The group scattered just as the troll reached for its club. Neville rushed forward, knocking the girl out of the way of the path of the club. Draco picked up the first-year before pushing Ginny and Whitney ahead of him. The ground shook and Draco looked over his shoulder to see the confused troll looking about as it considered who to follow. He handed off the girl to Ginny before shoving her and Whitney to the side. Turning around, he waved his arms like an idiot.

"Come on, you dolt!" he growled. "Hey, you big bastard! This way!"

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Ginny yelled as the troll looked his way. "Don't!"

"If that troll doesn't kill me, Zabini will if anything else happens to you!" he called before shooting off through the trees, the now angry troll right behind him. Ginny bit her lip, watching Draco disappear into the darkness. Whitney looked around as students started coming out of hiding.

"Ginny, we need to go," Neville said, pulling her in the opposite direction of the troll.

"But Malfoy-"

"The girl needs our help." Ginny looked up at Neville and could see that he did not feel good about his decision. "We have to go."

"Yeah, before that thing comes back!" Derrick insisted. Ginny looked back in Draco's direction before nodding.

* * *

><p>By two in the afternoon, most of the students were up. Most of the students had been released from the medical center, so the tavern was full as the bartender and some helping hands served lunch. Blaise appeared at around three and, to his irritation, cheers started up. Ron laughed at the look on Blaise's face as he came over to where they were sitting.<p>

"Looks like you're a hero," he quipped, earning a dark glare.

"Weasley, I own this town. How long do you think it would take me to find a place to dispose of your corpse without these people missing a step?"

Hermione smiled, patting Ron's hand. "I think they just want to thank you," she told Blaise. "You kind of saved us."

"Kind of, Granger? If I hadn't been with you, you would still be wandering the forest."

"Way to kill the mood," Harry muttered.

"How many do you think got out?" Hermione asked after a while.

"Not many," Blaise answered without hesitation, gaze moving around the tavern. "The Death Eaters wouldn't leave many survivors."

"Are you always such a bastard?"

Blaise glanced at Ron. "Would you like me to sugar-coat it and say that all your friends are alive and well?"

"I'd like you to stop acting like a bloody emotionless prat!"

Rolling his eyes, Blaise stood. "Yes, because spending my time bemoaning the deaths of friends I don't have is so much better than making sure we all survive."

Before anything more was said, a teenage boy rushed in, eyes wide. "Blaise, more kids!"

Everyone flooded out onto the streets, as were locals. From the tree line appeared one frightened student after the other, all of them looking over their shoulders. The Trio rushed to the front of the crowd as the students came down into the town.

"GINNY!"

Ron sprinted forward, sweeping his sister up into his arms. He was understandably shocked when she shoved him away, pointing to a Hufflepuff that had just come up with a girl in her arms.

"She needs help," the Hufflepuff said urgently. "Please, she's unconscious and I can't revive her."

Several Muggles moved in immediately, looking over the girl and taking her towards the medical center. Harry and Hermione had reached Ginny's side and Harry took her by the shoulders.

"Ginny, you're-"

"We have to go back!" Ginny snapped just as Neville came up with the last students. "Now, we have to go back now!"

"Ginny, no!" Neville took her arm. "You can't!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ron demanded and Ginny turned on him, eyes blazing.

"Malfoy's out there, that's it!" She pulled away from Neville. "We have-" Her head got light and her knees gave. Harry caught her, looking up at Neville in confusion.

"What is she talking about?"

"Malfoy!" one of the newly arrived students yelled, pointing back at the forest. "There was a troll and he distracted it so that we could escape."

"We have to go get him…" Ginny mumbled, trying futilely to get away. Blaise snatched Neville by the collar.

"Where?"

"He went the other way, but you have to help the others! Ginny, please! You need to see someone!"

"But Malfoy!"

"Look!"

Everyone turned to see a harried looking a figure stumble out of the forest, absolutely caked in mud. Almost unrecognizable save for a telltale tuft of platinum blonde hair sticking up. Life returned to Ginny and she fought her way out of Harry's grip before taking a dead sprint for the figure.

"Malfoy!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. Appalled by her behavior, he held her out at arm's length.

"What the hell, Weasley!" There were tears in her eyes as she embraced him again.

"I'm so glad you're alive!"

Malfoy's shock at her behavior only grew as those from his group rushed up, making so much noise that he could only hear a dull roar. He did manage to see Blaise's expression. Thankfulness. That was it. He looked down at Ginny and sighed.

"Bloody Weasley," he muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny received a shirt from Victoria, who gave the girl a smile.

"There you go, dear. Take as long as you need. Master Blaise was clear that you were to have whatever you wanted. Do you want some tea, dear? I'll get you some."

Ginny watched the old lady shuffle out, smiling. She finished dressing before leaving the room. It was quiet in the hallway of Zabini's house. The walls were lined with old portraits and paintings that Ginny suspected were authentic. The decorating was simple, not at all dark and gaudy like she imagined it would be. She paused by a tapestry. The occupant, a tall, dark girl in a pale lavender dress was sitting amongst some aspens. She looked back at Ginny curiously through oddly colored silvery-blue eyes.

"What's your name?"

Ginny smiled. "Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley? Hmm, you're related to the Black family, aren't you? I know a painting of a Black. How did you come to be in here? I know Mistress Zabini did not let you in."

"I'm, um…"

"She's with me," Blaise said as he walked up. The girl in the tapestry appeared surprised at this.

"Really?"

Ginny blushed as the girl stood to get a better look at her. "She's pretty, Blaise. She has kind eyes."

A small smile came to his face at Ginny's embarrassed look. "Come on, Weasley," he said, gesturing towards the stairs. "Your friends are waiting for you."

She stopped him, though. After Malfoy had shown up, Ginny had been siphoned off to the medical center along with a few others. Malfoy had refused anything, a little flustered at the amount of Muggles around him. He did, however, go with Ginny, which confused the Trio profusely. It was a good thing, too, because when Harry and Ron began to demand why Ginny was missing her clothes, Malfoy spun a story about her robes and clothes being ripped up by a carnivorous plant attack during their retreat from the school, which the other students, especially the Dirt-Neeper kid, all to readily backed up. Blaise, however, had disappeared after Malfoy showed up and she had not had time to say anything to him.

He turned back to her and she took a deep breath. "Blaise, I…" Her throat closed in on her as she tried to think of something to say to him. He could see her hesitation and his eyes softened. After cleaning up, Malfoy had pulled Blaise aside to explain what had really happened. He knew that telling Potter and his crew was not best at the time, but he could not effectively lie to Blaise. That, and Neville had a terrible poker face.

He touched her face and felt her tremble as tears came to her eyes. "I tried calling for you," she gasped. "I don't know why, but I did. I wanted you there so badly!"

He pulled her into tight embrace. "I would have come," he whispered into her hair. "I'll make this right."

That feeling returned to her and she moved closer, wanting to hold onto it longer. The fear and complete demoralization that had come with being assaulted in such a fashion seemed to fade as he held her. She had felt so weak, so helpless afterwards, even with the knowledge that Montague had never completed what he had set out to do. But there, in Blaise's comforting embrace, she sensed all of that leave her. Peace took its place, along with confidence that this was real, solid, and would do everything in its power to make sure she never went through that again. She smiled, and with some of her spirit returning, she did something surprising and giggled. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Did you want me to keep crying?"

Shaking his head, he stepped away and gestured towards the staircase. "Your friends are waiting," he repeated. She sighed. Despite the tenderness of the moment, she suspected that he would not change too much from the brooding ghost she remembered. Not that she minded. If he turned into a blatant hero with visible emotions, she would have to return to loving Harry.

When they came downstairs, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna were seated at a round table in a sunroom, something else about Blaise's house that surprised Ginny. She looked back at him once more. He gave her a curt nod before moving towards the study where Draco was waiting for him. She bit her lip but joined her friends at the table, sitting between Luna and Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked immediately, something he had been doing ever since she arrived. She sighed.

"I'm fine, Ron. I promise. Tired, but fine." She glanced at Neville, giving him an assuring smile. He nodded. "So, what's the plan now?"

Harry glanced at the others before shrugging. "The same as before. The Death Eaters showed up before I thought they would, but that doesn't change anything." He explained what McGonagall had told him about Voldemort to Ginny, Neville, and Luna, as well as about the note they had found in the office. "I think the best thing is to try and find the Order, and help them find the girl."

"What if they've found her?" Neville asked. "What exactly would we do if they found her?"

"Well, if the Order's found her, then Voldemort won't be far behind. I suspect the Order will try to hide her elsewhere."

"How long do you think she's been in hiding?" Ron muttered. "I mean, You-Know…V-Voldemort's been at this for a while. Why's he just now started looking for her?"

"Malfoy," Hermione said, frowning at Ron. "Harry said this already. McGonagall suspected that Malfoy knew. If he did, then you can bet Voldemort thought he did, too."

"He found out after Dumbeldore died," Luna said and they all turned to her.

"That…that makes sense, but how would you know?" Hermione asked slowly.

"If You-Know-Who had known Malfoy knew, then he wouldn't have sent him after Dumbledore," Ginny said, but Luna shook her head.

"Godric's Hollow." At the blank looks, Luna just smiled. "Dumbledore had a house there."

"That's just a rumor," Ron said, but he was shushed by everyone else.

"He owned a house that was protected by magic. When he died, the magic was lifted and You-Know-Who would be able to get in."

"Why haven't we heard about this before?"

"Everybody was busy looking for Snape and Malfoy."

Hermione, who had been scribbling away in a notebook, was busy scratching something down as the wheels of her mind spun fast. "It would make sense that Dumbledore knew about the girl and the legends behind it. He probably hid the legends in the house to keep away from Voldemort. Maybe Dumbledore knew Malfoy knew where the girl was and that's how Voldemort found out. It would explain why Malfoy went into hiding instead of straight to Voldemort after Dumbledore's death. Why the Death Eaters came to Hogwarts. Maybe they were looking for Malfoy."

Harry shook his head. "Look, we're just coming up with more reasons why we need to go help the Order. We find her and bring her back here, then Voldemort won't be able to get to her."

"We'd have to get her back here." Ron received a glare from his sister and his girlfriend. Harry sighed, standing.

"We're not all going-"

Immediate protest. Ginny had him by the arm while Ron was yelling something from across the table. Neville looked almost hurt at the possibility of not being able to join in. Harry held up his hands for silence.

"I can't risk everyone's life for this. We don't know where the Order is or where this girl is! It's dangerous and I refuse-"

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" Hermione pushed an angry finger into his chest. "We are just a much a part of this as you are. None of us is going to let you go by yourself."

"We're coming with you, Harry," Neville said. "We fight beside you."

A little flustered but grateful, Harry nodded. "Okay, but just us. The others shouldn't come for this."

"Of course, you have to talk to Malfoy," Hermione reminded him and he turned to the closed study doors.

Blaise and Draco looked up from the desk to see their privacy invaded by five Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw.

"Potter, take your lot back outside," Draco snapped. "Just because you're staying here doesn't give you an excuse to behave so rudely like yourself."

Harry glared at him. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, it will have to wait. I'm in the middle of something."

"It can't wait, Malfoy. I need you to tell me everything you know about immortality."

The doors swung shut and the drapes swept closed as Blaise magically sealed the room faster than the others could keep up. Draco's expression had lost any humor as he glared back at Harry.

"Excuse me?"

"That's why the Order captured you this summer, isn't it? You know where that girl-"

"That's enough, Potter," Blaise growled and something told the group that neither Slytherin was interested in messing around with the topic at hand. "You had better know what the hell you're talking about before you bring that shit up."

"I know that, a long time ago, there was a group of people that had prolonged life. I know that one of Voldemort's ancestors started slaughtering them all to extend his life and if the last descendant, the girl everybody's looking for, is killed, then Voldemort gets to live forever. And I know that you know where she is."

Draco was genuinely surprised, but that just pissed him off. "You're so clever, Potter. What do you need with me?"

"People are about to find her."

This time, the surprise was on the other side as Draco paled considerably and Blaise's let slip some disbelief on his face.

"That's impossible."

"The Order has been looking for while Voldemort has and, if the Order finds her, I'm sure it won't be long before Voldemort knows about it."

"You _idiot_," Draco hissed, slamming his fist on the desk. "Your stupid Order should have left well enough alone! They've no idea what could happen if something happens to her!"

Blaise shook his head. "We have to leave."

Draco nodded and Blaise lifted the charms on the room. The doors opened as the two pushed past the others. Harry ran after them.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"You're not coming, Potter," Blaise snarled. "Your lot have done the damage. You'd better hope nobody's found her yet, or we are going to have serious problems."

"We're going with you!"

"Like hell you are!" Draco rounded on Harry, glaring. "You've no idea what's going on, so stay out of this."

"People are dying!" Harry snapped back. "Voldemort's the one making sure of it and I'm the only one he really wants! Do you really think you scare me?"

"Master Blaise!"

William appeared at the front door, gesturing hurriedly. "It is Mistress, sir. She is in quite the state!"

The group arrived at the cottage to find Selene situated by the fire, staring into it as if caught in a trance. Blaise went to her side, touching her arm.

"Mother-"

"I have felt things, Blaise," she said before tossing some incense into the fire. Dark blue smoke billowed out into the room. "I sense as she does and evil approaches. Good, as well, but to know who will take the prize is not my concern, so I sense not."

More incense, which caused a few of them to begin coughing. "Come here, half-blood."

Harry glanced at the others before stepping forward. She snatched his arm, pulling him down to his knees beside her. Then she pushed the tip of her finger into his scar.

Suddenly, Harry was elsewhere. Amongst a horde of darkly robed figures all facing away from him, Harry could tell that they were standing in forest, though there was some light filtering down through the canopy of leaves above. The figures were waiting for something, but so was he. Ahead of their position was an open field, quiet and peaceful in the afternoon light. That would change, he sensed. It would change very soon.

"Elkin says that they are coming up through the pass," someone to the right of him said. "They will be upon us in less than a minute."

The figures all shifted, but remained facing the field. They were nervous. His lip curled in contempt. Anxiety was for those who feared for their lives. These in front of him, no matter how much they claimed loyalty, still felt fear. He felt no fear, and soon enough, neither would they.

He rose his hand in signal just as he saw an Order member step out into the field. Four figures flew past him, bodies blurs as they burst out of the forest towards where the other Order members were appearing.

A cold smile crept across his face as screams ripped through the peace.

"I know you can see this," came the high-pitched hiss Harry knew all too well. "I will continue until I have what I want. Only I can live forever, Potter."

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes shot open as pain shot down through his scar. He was looking up into Ginny's scared face and realized that his head was in her lap.

"Harry! Can you hear me?"

He nodded, clutching his head as it began to throb horribly. She hugged him tightly as sighs of relief came from the others. After being helped to his feet, he looked around the room in confusion. The blue smoke had dissipated, but Selene still sat in front of the fire, her eyes on him.

"What the hell was that?" Ron yelled. "What did you do to him?"

"Matters that do not concern the House of Black," she said, rising while pointing a finger at Harry. "You sensed. You saw."

"Was that real?" Harry whispered.

"It is irrelevant. It is ending. You know this."

"Why did you show me that?"

She turned to Draco as if not hearing. "I warned you," she said in such a way that the room got cold. "I warned you what would happen. I will not go back on my word."

Then she swept out of the room as if it were ablaze. But all eyes were on Draco. He looked like he had at the end of his sixth year, sallow and disturbed by something unknown to everyone but himself. He did manage some control over himself to look at Blaise.

"We're leaving now."

Blaise nodded and left. Neville grabbed Draco's arm before he could leave as well.

"We're coming along."

Draco scowled but did not argue. He just motioned them to follow. Ron stopped Ginny, though.

"You should stay here." When she opened her mouth, he shook his head, taking her shoulders in his hands. "No, Ginny. You've already been attacked. I don't know…I couldn't face Mum and Dad if something happened to you."

"How could I face them if something happened to you?"

"Ginny, we're not going to argue this. You're not coming and it's final."

"You can't make me stay and I won't! Ron, please! I want to help!"

"And I want you to turn seventeen!" he growled back with such for that she clamped her mouth shut. He rubbed his face tiredly before giving her a pleading look. "I'm begging you, Gin."

She bit her lip before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you're looking out for me, Ron," she whispered. "But I want to be with you. You're my brother. Who else am I going to fight beside?"

She did not see the tears that came to his eyes and he was glad for it. Blinking to get rid of them, he straightened up and shrugged.

"Fine," he said gruffly. "But you stay next to me."

She smiled. "Of course, Ron."

"Alright, move your arses!" Blaise yelled as he returned with three Muggle men, each of them carrying two packs. They handed off the packs to those who were leaving before bidding luck to Blaise. Blaise nodded curtly to them before turning to Malfoy. Malfoy put on his pack and then, with a deep breath, started down the road, Blaise right behind him. Students watched curiously as the eight headed down the main road in the opposite direction of the Forbidden Forest towards the unprotected woods beyond the village. Victoria and William waved from the cottage, sending only hopeful prayers with the young witches and wizards.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco pushed on several meters ahead of the others while Ron and Neville brought up the rear. Ginny found herself walking along behind Blaise, where she could watch his hands. His arms did not move much as he walked, so his hands were in reach. They were clenched, tensed for whatever was lurking in the forest around them. Sure no one could see her, she ran the tip of her finger down the line that divided the light skin of his palm and the dark back of his hand. His hand opened immediately, bringing a smile to her face as she started tracing the lines in his palm.

"So, Malfoy," she heard Harry ask from somewhere ahead of Blaise. "How do you know where this girl is?"

"That's none of your bloody business, Potter."

"I think it is, since we're all headed off to find someone we don't know, save you and apparently Zabini back there."

Ginny stifled a giggle as Zabini's fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her palm.

"Stop being such a nosy tosser, Potter."

"Who is she?" Hermione called.

"Zabini, make them all understand what the meaning of 'stop' and 'tosser' are."

Their fingers intertwined and a shiver rushed up Ginny's spine at how wonderful it felt.

"You're on your own, Malfoy."

"Bloody lot of tossers."

"I wonder what she looks like," she could hear Luna musing aloud. "Being as she's a descendant, she must be old, hm?"

"Older than a century," Hermione continued. "Maybe more. Harry, did McGonagall say anything specific on how long they lived?"

"She only said a long time. Prolonged life, she called it."

"Probably older than us, yeah?" Ron muttered. "Eh, Malfoy? She an old bird?"

"Weasley!"

Ginny jumped, releasing Blaise immediately as Malfoy swung around. She realized then that Malfoy had been addressing Ron.

"Listen, you little prat," he hissed. "I've got no time for your sodding questions. So, either shut the hell up, or I help speed up the pace of this walk by relieving us of one of the group. Which will it be, Weasley?"

Ron glared back at Malfoy but said nothing. Rolling his eyes, Malfoy continued on. Disappointed at being interrupted but knowing the moment was ruined, Ginny sighed and fell back to walk alongside Luna and Hermione. Blaise's hand returned to a tight fist.

* * *

><p>If ever there was a more peaceful place, it was this. The old-style Victorian estate sat nestled in the midst of a lush green lawn, both well kept. Tall, stately oaks marked the outer rim of the grounds, with slender elms lining the paths through the gardens where all sorts of plant life abounded. A cool breeze sent the leaves trembling as it swept across the grounds and up through the open windows of the house. The estate was simply decorated, with the drapes pulled to let in as much light as possible. A grand staircase led from the entrance hall to the upstairs where the bedrooms were, each with a king-sized canopy bed. The library, which spanned both floors, could be accessed from a secret panel in the hall that was well used.<p>

The one room in the house that kept little light was a study in the west wing. Two heavy French doors with iron bolts were rarely opened. The inside was dark, with coal-colored walls and seven marble pillars set in a circle about a meter from the wall, though they were purely decorative. Within the pillars were marble floors that led to a white stone pedestal. Upon it sat a stone basin with crystal waters that ever stirred in a continuous circular motion. The liquid seemed to create a soft gray light, casting shadows upon the columns.

Today, she stood before the basin, running a finger along the rim to the movement of the water. Whispering in an old forgotten language, she placed her palm on the surface of the rushing waters and instantly there was calm. The shadows disappeared as the gray light glowed brighter. Her eyes fell closed as the room began to thrum to the tune of her body.

Two bright red eyes stared back at her through the two pillars in front of her.

"I see you, Albulcum," they hissed. "Do not think you can hide long from me."

"You claim power, but for all your supremacy, I see fear."

"I fear nothing!"

"You fear death and that is why you will not meet him in battle yourself. Not until you find me."

"And I will find you, mark my words."

"I do not fear you, nor do I fear death."

"Then why do you hide?"

"What I possess is not yours to have. It was never yours and your ancestors have perverted the powers they stole into nothingness. You come to reclaim what was never yours. You will receive what you deserve."

Whatever the eyes wished to say next, it was not allowed. She removed her hand from the pool and they vanished as the thrumming died away. Her silver-blue eyes searched the temperamental waters wistfully for a while until she finally left the room, locking the door behind her. She roamed the halls in silence, feeling no fear at the conversation. She could not feel any fear in this place, only wonder in her heart at the thought of the lives outside this hallowed place.

She left the house, barefoot as she walked upon the paths. The suns rays warmed her skin and she could not help breaking into a run across the lawn, the soft grass letting her go faster with no fear of bruising her feet. She was carefree for now, awaiting the day when peace would no longer guard the doors of this great place.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen quickly and the group huddled about a fire, everyone tense as they ate a crude meal. Silence made most of the conversation, though, with things the way they were, someone was bound to speak eventually.<p>

"So, Malfoy, you going to tell us why you're so fortunate as to know where an almost immortal girl is?" Ron asked. Malfoy released a self-suffering sigh, throwing his plate down.

"Weasley, you irritating bastard-"

"Watch it, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "The rest of us want to know, too. We deserve to know."

"How I know isn't important."

"Dumbledore seemed to think it was." Malfoy flinched severely while Harry just continued. "He said he'd protect you. He knew you knew, didn't he?"

"Let it go, Potter," Blaise muttered, throwing a stick into the fire. "It's not your business how he knows."

"You know, don't you?" Ron looked Blaise over curiously. "You know where she is?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Only Malfoy knows."

"But you've know he's known, right?" Neville joined in. "I mean, you seem to know quite a bit about the situation, too."

Blaise cast an agitated glance at Neville. "I am starting to remember why I hate being around people."

"Is it your mum?" Harry asked. "You all seem to know an awful lot for people who are uninterested in how this war ends."

"I never said that, Potter," Blaise growled, clearly irritated at Harry's comment about his ambivalence. "I told you that my feelings towards the outcome of this war were irrelevant to you, which they are. The fact that you play some role in that outcome is no concern of mine, either. You're the one You-Know-Who is coming after, not me. My concerns are…alternatively directed."

Ginny felt her cheeks warm, but refused to look at him, fearing someone would see. His gaze had moved to her only briefly, but it was enough for Harry to notice. He glanced at Ginny, but she was intently focused on what remained of her food.

"You didn't answer the question," he said slowly, uncertain of how he felt about what he was seeing. Blaise met his gaze with a shrug of the shoulder.

"My mother has some abilities to See and she's very good at getting what she wants out of people."

"Thus the multiple husbands," Draco added.

"Is that how she ended up owning that town?" Luna asked. "They've all died prematurely, haven't they?"

Blaise almost rolled his eyes. "If you choose to believe that, then go ahead. But yes, she did inherit the land from a husband."

"She doesn't seem like the type to own towns inhabited by Muggles," Ron pointed out.

"Only you would make such a useless observation, Weasley," Draco said.

"His mum didn't seem very…Muggle-friendly," Hermione threw in.

"Because she believes Muggles are meant to keep to themselves, away from those with magic."

"So why does she live amongst them?"

Blaise did roll his eyes this time. "Have you noticed that You-Know-Who is on a rampage to find every Seer for his own personal use? That town has been protected forever and my mother is not an idiot."

Harry sighed. "You know, you two have failed to answer our questions. How do you two know who this girl is?"

Smiling wanly, Blaise conjured a sleeping bag and moved away from the fire. "I volunteer Potter and Weasley as first watch."

Draco nodded and the two Slytherins settled in for the night. Harry and Ron glared after them, but pulled their wands out nevertheless. Not particularly tired, Ginny sat up with them while the others moved off to sleep. Sitting next to Harry, she noticed that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye and, after a few minutes of nervous silence, she finally turned to him.

"What is it, Harry?"

He glanced over to where Blaise had set up his sleeping bag, a deep frown set on his face.

"He likes you."

She blushed furiously, surprised that he would say it so openly. "I don't think-"

"He does. I can see it." He looked at her. "You don't?"

She shook her head too quickly and said no too readily to satisfy him. "Ginny-"

"Why are you bringing this up, Harry?"

He shrugged, a small tired smile coming to his face. "I don't know. I guess because we don't have anything else to talk about."

"Well, I wish you would stop."

He frowned again. "Why? Doesn't it bother you that he likes you?"

"It bothers me that you care so much," she muttered, a little unfairly considering the circumstances. But now was not the time for her to be bringing up the transfer of her feelings. Not with things the way they were. Harry, however, was not of the same accord.

"You know what's bothering me? You started acting weirdly after Zabini agreed to train with me, which was _your_ idea."

"So?"

"Zabini would never have agreed to it if any of us had asked him. I know because I tried before."

That uneasy feeling she had when something wrong was about to happen returned to her stomach. "You did?"

"We all asked him about it but he said no. Then suddenly, a week later, he's agreeing to it after _you_ suggest it."

"Harry, I don't know what you're getting at-"

"What did you do?"

She had been staring down at her hands the whole time but, with his gaze burning holes into her, she was forced to look up at him.

"I didn't do anything."

"You're lying."

"I am not! I didn't do anything, Harry."

"Ginny-"

"I showed up."

At his frown, she sighed. "Look, he just…I met him at the Room of Requirement. That was it. That's all I did. Nothing happened."

"He came in the next day with that scar on his face."

She flushed but held her gaze. "Nothing happened. Harry, I swear. We talked and he agreed to train you. Nothing happened."

The more she kept saying that phrase, the more she realized how little either of them believed it. Her eyes would dart towards Blaise's location and it hurt a little more to lie to Harry. Hurt more to lie about Blaise.

Without her realizing it, Harry had leaned in to kiss her. She felt his lips on hers and tears came to her eyes. It was as exhilarating as it had been the first time they had shared it and she could not help but return it. But as she did, shame filled her. Shame at being so selfish for trying to hold onto Harry while reaching so desperately for Blaise. She loved Harry. She truly did, but it was not the same. It had transformed past the point of returning to that intimate, all-consuming affection that it had been since the time she had met him. It had become irreconcilably platonic and she began shedding tears because of it.

Breaking away abruptly, she turned away from him, covering her face as she tried to get herself under control. She wished her brother wasn't across the fire, watching with some amount of trepidation on his face. This should have been private and odds were that everyone in the group had heard some part of the exchange.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a minute or two of regaining her control. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry could see how troubled Ginny was about the situation. He had suspected for a while that something was going on, especially finding out about Blaise's feelings on the matter. But that they were reciprocated by Ginny surprised him. He wished he were angry. Not in an irrationally jealous way, but in a genuinely betrayed way. He felt betrayed, but not enraged like he wanted to be. Because, as he watched her, he knew that Ginny had not meant for things to go the way they had. If he took a minute to think about it, he suspected Blaise had not either by the way the young man had avoided talking about it. That didn't make it hurt less.

"Harry, please don't be mad at him," she gasped when he turned to look in Blaise's direction. "It's not his fault-"

Harry suddenly stood, needing to be away from her. He moved to a different side of the fire, leaving Ginny to her troubled evening alone.

The group started out early the next morning, with Ginny choosing to walk beside Luna in order to avoid being asked questions about her gloomy appearance. Blaise stayed up front near Draco while Harry had fallen to the back of the group with Ron. As the day wore on and the sun reached its height, Harry's mood seemed to have improved enough to where he didn't move away when Ginny came to walk beside him.

"Let me speak," she said before he could say anything. "Please, Harry. Look, I know…I know what I did and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this-"

"Ginny, I'm…" He sighed. "I'll be fine. I know you didn't mean this to happen. I swear, I'm not angry. I couldn't be angry at you."

She bit her lip. "Harry, I don't-"

"It's okay, Gin. You don't need to explain. If you had to, I would be upset. I'll be okay, alright? I will be." He took her hand and squeezed it to let her know he was sincere. "I'll be okay."

She looked close to tears, but took a deep breath to steady herself. She was glad that he had no animosity towards her. She would not have been able to handle it if Harry had hated her.

A few hours later, the group came to a stop. Draco was looking about himself, frowning. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Lord, Malfoy. If _you_ can't find the place-"

"Shut up, Weasley," Blaise snapped, moving Draco's side. "What is it?"

Draco motioned for everyone to drop out of sight. He and Blaise crept forward, peering between the underbrush to where Draco had been looking. A lone Death Eater was standing about fifty meters away with his back turned to them. Draco and Blaise looked around for any sign of reinforcements, but could see nothing more. They crept back to the others.

"We've got a Death Eater."

"Just one?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"There's never just one, Potter. I would get your wand out if I were you."

They took a wide berth of the Death Eater, only to find one more posted over seventy meters away.

"Now what?" Neville muttered.

"You were pretty good at coming up with ideas back at Hogwarts, Longbottom. Figure something out."

"Where are we in terms of the girl?" Luna inquired.

"It's more than a day's walk from here."

Ron released a frustrated growl. "Well, that's just lovely, isn't it?"

"Nobody asked you to come along, Weasley."

"Look, Malfoy. You and I are about to have it out-"

"Shh!"

They all ducked down and not a moment too soon. Four Death Eaters rushed by their location to the second guard.

"Move your arse. We've got Order members on our arses!"

"You're afraid of them?"

"Lupin, Shacklebolt, and that horrible Weasley woman are on their way. You saw what she did to Greyback!"

The Death Eaters glanced back in the direction they had come before retreating. Too late, however, because crashing through the underbrush came the angriest redheaded mother one had ever laid eyes upon.

"Come back here, Nott!" she bellowed as her husband came out behind her. "Face me, you coward!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt sprinted in from the right of them, firing off several hexes, each of them finding their marks. "Molly, alerting the entire Death Eater camp we're here isn't going to help our cause!" he yelled. She shot off two hexes, hitting a fleeing Death Eater in the back. He crumpled immediately and she started off towards him.

"Mum! Dad!"

The adults came to a stop as the eight travelers stood, surprise evident. Ginny and Ron rushed up to their even more surprised parents, hugging them tightly.

"Ginny! Oh, my girl!" Arthur hugged her tightly while Molly bundled Ron up against her. "We didn't know what to think after we heard about Hogwarts!"

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but perhaps this is not the best time," Blaise snapped, gesturing to where some Death Eaters were starting to appear. Arthur frowned at Blaise, but seeing as the boy was right, he gestured to Kingsley.

"Let's break off. Lupin, Jones, and Doge can take care of this lot."

Kingsley nodded and he and Arthur provided cover while Molly led the way. The sounds of battle had long faded before they arrived at a surprisingly large camp concealed by invisibility charms. When within the protection of the camp, Molly finally turned to get a good look at the new arrivals. Her eyes darkened when they landed on Draco Malfoy.

"So, Ronald Weasley, what is the meaning of this?"

Ron glanced around before shrugging. "We came to find you."

"And you brought your sister along?" She snatched his ear. "Have you gone off your rocker, young man? This forest is crawling with Death Eaters and you thought you would bring your only sister with you?"

"I couldn't leave her, ow! Mum, let go!"

Draco and Blaise smirked as Ron's ear was pinched harder. "You put her in danger!"

"Mum, I made him take me," Ginny said quickly, taking her mother's wrist. "Let him go, he's done nothing wrong."

Molly released her son before hugging Ginny tightly. "Oh, dear, I missed you both so much!"

"I could tell," Ron grumbled. She gave him a hard look before turning to the others. "Harry, Hermione, we're so glad you made it! Everyone was worried about you, Harry. Ah, Neville Longbottom! You are a welcome sight, young man. And, Lovegood isn't it?"

"Mr. Potter!"

McGonagall hurried up, examining Harry carefully. "You're alive, thank God! We searched the forest for you all, but the Death Eaters have overrun Hogwarts, so there was not too much of a search." She looked around, eyes wide with horror. "Lord, tell me this is not all that got out!"

"No, ma'am." Harry shook his head. "About fifty or so of us got out. They're all safe at Zabini's place."

"Zabini?" Molly turned to Blaise. "You're helping?"

Blaise returned her scrutinizing look with a dark one of his own. "As long as it's convenient to you."

Ginny jumped in before her mother could say anything. "Mum, what's going on?"

"Bloody nightmare, is what," said Charlie Weasley as he strode up. "Hello, Gin!"

"Charlie!"

Molly smiled and gestured for the others to follow her. "You all look starving. Come, let's sit down and we can try and sort out the situation."


	13. Chapter 13

"After we found out about His Assness taking a trip down to Godric's Hollow, we followed to see what all the fuss was about," Fred said after everyone had settled into an airy lunch tent in the middle of camp. "Me, George, Remus, and Bill go investigate-"

"Without telling me," Molly pointed out, earning a winning smile from her twin boys.

"Was for investigative purposes-"

"Very secretive-"

"Couldn't have you butting in-"

"Telling us not to go, you know?"

Molly glared. "You were saying."

"We nip down to Godric's Hollow and find what's left of the house. Death Eaters torched the place pretty well, but we salvaged quite a bit of info. Lots of weird stuff, but we found Malfoy's name in some writing, so we brought it back to sift through."

"Turns out Malfoy had some info on some immortals called the Albuci. No, we nicked him."

Draco sent them a dark look. Remus, who had returned from the skirmish, nodded.

"Of course, we questioned him about it, but he wouldn't say."

"Because it's not your concern," Draco snapped.

"I think it's our business now," Arthur said. "Death Eaters are crawling all over these woods, all of them looking for the same thing. Our scouts found their camp on the other side of this mountain. You-Know-Who's with them."

Harry straightened up. "He's here?"

Remus' brow furrowed. "Now Harry, I know what you're thinking, but-"

"How long have you all known about this?"

Looks were exchanged, which only agitated Harry further. "How could you know where he was and not tell me?"

"We wanted to keep you safely away from him," Tonks said. "But it looks like he was looking for you while we were looking for him."

"I don't think the attack on Hogwarts was about me." Harry glanced at Draco, who glared back. "I think they came for him."

"Very astute, Potter. Anything else you'd like to discuss with the werewolf and his play toy."

The tent filled with a terrible uproar. Remus had a hold of a murderous Tonks while Blaise held a smirking Draco back. Everybody was yelling.

"That's enough!" Kingsley slammed his fist down on the table. "Stop this now!"

"I'll wipe that smarmy smile off his face!" Tonks growled. "Let me hex it off him, you rat bastard!"

"Now, now," he scolded with a laugh. "I can't imagine you use your mouth on Lupin like that."

Arthur had to grab Remus this time around. "Shut up, Malfoy!" Ginny demanded. "You're not helping!"

"You cannot begin to imagine how little I care," he snarled back at her. "Don't look at me with those patronizing eyes of yours, Weasley. They work on Zabini, but not on me. I don't have time to sit around while you whinge on about _useless_ history."

He would have stormed out, but Kingsley was standing right behind him and the dark look he received eventually got the blond to sit down. The tent regained some calm and McGonagall took this time to speak.

"The events that have led to Mr. Malfoy's presence amongst us is not something anyone here remembers well, but he is here nonetheless because he knows the location of what we are looking for. We are running out of time and fighting over it will get us nowhere." She turned to Draco. "Make no mistake, young man. You will help us."

"And if I don't?" He glared at them all. "Why should I help you? If I keep my mouth shut, nobody finds her."

"If you honestly believe that, then go ahead," Bill snapped. "But believe me, those Death Eaters have been combing this mountain for weeks and they've done a damn good job of checking every nook and cranny. How long before they get to where they're looking for?"

Draco paled a little, but his hard gaze held. Bill nodded in satisfaction. McGonagall stood.

"Then we are agreed. Tomorrow, you will take us to the girl."

"It's a day's walk from here," Draco muttered. Charlie snorted.

"Then you'll be getting a short beauty sleep, eh?"

Sensing that the meeting was over, Draco stalked off. With a glance to Ginny, Blaise followed him out. Molly turned a motherly gaze on her two youngest.

"Where did you say the others were?"

"At Zabini's house," Ron said. "It's in a Muggle village east of here."

"You're shitting me!" George said. "That little cretin lives with Muggles? They know he's a wizard?"

"They don't seem to care! It's like they've all been brainwashed."

"Must be!" Fred shook his head. "Slytherins. Especially those two, hm? What's his house like?"

"Has it got all sorts of rooms where he tortures Muggles?"

"Is there a shrine to Voldemort?"

"Shut up!"

They all looked at Ginny, who slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. Fred and George frowned.

"What?"

Shaking her head, Ginny stood. "You don't know what you're talking about. And his house was lovely," she added over her shoulder as she left the tent. The older Weasleys all turned to their flustered younger brother.

"What's she on about?" Bill inquired. Ron shrugged, glancing at Harry.

"Tired, I suppose. Had a bit of a run in with a vine when her and Neville were leaving Hogwarts."

"A vine?" Molly turned to Neville, who blushed violently. "What on earth is he talking about?"

"Just some vine that cut her up a little," Neville mumbled, not really wanting to be there anymore. He did not like being a liar and the looks he was getting from the Weasleys said that he was not a very good one. "You know, the Forbidden Forest has all sorts of vicious plants." If anyone should know, it would have been him. That didn't mean it made the lie any more believable.

"Hey, Neville, what really happened to Ginny?" Ron asked. Neville got up quickly, gesturing for Luna to follow him.

"Um, nothing, Ron. Just…not my place to say." He hurried out, dragging Luna along. Molly stood, eyes narrowed.

"This is ridiculous. Boys, go fetch your sister."

"But Mum-"

"Now!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged knowing glances and got up. This had passed from being open discussion to being a family affair. Arthur stopped them, however.

"No, you two stay. You're family and it might make it easier if you're here, Hermione. Ginny's always thought of you as a sister."

Hermione blushed but nodded, glancing at Harry. Though nobody had discussed it, the whole group had heard the exchange between Harry and Ginny. Hermione hoped that things would not become too strange if the fresh break up came up in conversation. But she was dying to know what had really happened to Ginny, as it seemed that everyone from Neville and Draco's group had been in on a cover-up.

A few minutes later Ginny was forcibly wrangled back into the lunch tent, which was now deserted except for the Weasley clan plus Harry and Hermione. Ginny was seated between the twins, her parents across from her. Molly reached over, taking her daughter's hand.

"Now, Ginny. You can tell us-"

"What is this about?" she cut in, glancing around. "Is this about earlier?" Here she glanced at Harry, but he shook his head and she frowned. "What is this about?"

"Neville told us that you weren't attacked by a plant," Ron said and her eyes widened.

"He what?"

"He left before saying anything else." Arthur leaned in with a frown. "What is he talking about? Were you attacked, dear?"

Ginny paled a little and she shook her head. "Nothing. I don't know what you're on about-"

"Come on, Gin," Ron muttered. "You know what we're talking about."

"And what makes you think I'll talk to you all about it!"

"So something did happen?" Charlie stood, eyes dark with agitation. "What happened to you, Gin?"

Ginny was silent for a moment before looking up at her mother. Molly's eyes widened and she immediately took charge.

"Ginny, Hermione, come with me, please. Arthur, if you'd make sure Ron and Harry are situated for the night."

"But, Mum-"

"Not now, boys," Arthur said, noticing his wife's stern look. "Come on, Ron, you can tell us all what happened while we get you somewhere to sleep."

Molly bustled the two girls into a quiet tent that she and her husband had been sharing. Closing the flaps and casting some spells to keep out eavesdroppers, she turned a worried look to her daughter. "Oh, Ginny-"

"It's not like that, mum," she whispered, feeling tears come to her eyes at the memory. "It…it was Montague."

Hermione's eyes widened in understanding and she took Ginny's hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened right before the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts and it doesn't even matter because he didn't really do anything because…Because of Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione shook her head. "You can't be serious!"

"He got me away from them-"

"_Them_?" Molly was horrified. "There was more than one?"

Ginny took a deep breath, wiping her eyes furiously. "Yes, but they didn't…They didn't actually do anything, okay? So please stop looking at me that way, Hermione! This is why I didn't tell you! And you can't tell Ron or Harry!"

"I would never!"

Molly hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so sorry, Ginny," she whispered. "Oh, these things were never supposed to happen. If Dumbledore had been there-"

"If Draco Malfoy hadn't been there." Ginny pulled away from her mother to look at both women. "He saved me and, despite what you think, he saved all of those students."

Molly nodded with a sigh. "Of course. Oh, that boy, now how am I supposed to hate him?"

Ginny couldn't help a laugh. "He's not all bad."

"He's not the only one," Hermione added and Ginny blushed furiously, something that her mother did not miss.

"What is going on? Ginerva Weasley, you tell me what's going on right now!"

Ginny hesitated, looking down at her hands. "I don't like Harry anymore," she said after a while, much to her mother's shock.

"What? But I thought you and him-"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't like him."

"Why?"

Ginny looked skyward, searching for a way to tell her mother. Seeing her redheaded friend's indecision, Hermione stepped in.

"Seamus," she blurted. "Ginny likes Seamus Finnegan."

Both redheads looked at her in confusion. "What?" Molly said.

"Seamus." Hermione nodded, glancing at Ginny pointedly. "They've been together a lot, you know….and they snog _all_ the time."

Ginny's eyes widened while Hermione just blushed at her exaggeration. "Hermione!"

"Really, Seamus Finnegan?" Molly asked. "Well, he is quite handsome."

Ginny flushed but just shrugged. "Yeah, he's…wonderful. Look, Mum. Could you not say anything to the rest of the family? You know how the boys will be if they thought…and Harry and I want to keep the break up just between us."

Molly nodded, hugging her daughter again. "Okay, love. I'm so glad you're here, safe."

When the women exited the tent, they found that putting things aside simply was not a policy amongst the men. The Weasley brothers had Draco Malfoy cornered against tent canvas, hexing him. At the moment, Fred and George had him dancing like a marionette. Ginny could see furious tears in his eyes at the vicious remarks they were hurling at him.

"Stop it!" she screamed, rushing up to grab her brother's arm. "Leave him alone!"

"Stay out of this, Ginny!" Bill snapped, pulling her away.

"Leave him alone, all of you!" She struggled against her brother's grip, feeling her own tears coming. "George, you ass, stop this!"

"Why? You know what he did! He's a murderer, even if he didn't do it himself! That just makes him a cowardly one!"

Ginny wriggled out of her brother's grip and hexed the twins. Charlie rounded on her, eyes wide.

"What the hell, Ginny?"

"You morons, how can you act like this?"

"He got Dumbledore killed!"

"He _saved_ my life!"

"Since when does that redeem him of anything, Ginny?"

"Since when did you become such a bloody wanker?"

The crack of the back of his hand across her face was matched in speed only by how fast Charlie found the business end of Blaise's wand lodged into his brow. A ghastly silence fell over them all and the only thing to break it was Ginny's soft sob of disbelief.

"Charlie," she gasped. His eyes were wide in horror at his actions.

"Ginny-"

Blaise's wand dug deeper when Charlie tried to reach for his sister. "I wouldn't," he growled. Ginny held her cheek, too stunned to be angry. She opened her mouth, but decided she couldn't think of anything and backed up into Blaise as tears filled her eyes.

"Gin-"

She shook her head, pushing away from Blaise and striding across the quiet camp, tears rushing down her hot red cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaise found her sitting against a tree at the edge of camp, knees pulled up against her chest as she gazed forlornly out at the forest around them. He sat beside her, not staring at her directly as he waited for her to speak. This irritated her after a while and she glared at him.

"Can't you just say something sometimes?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I think it's what people do when someone's been hurt!"

He took her chin, turning her head so that he could see her cheek. There was still a light flush where Charlie had struck her, but nothing severe.

"You're fine, Weasley," he muttered, releasing her. "Your brother's not much for domestic violence."

"I'm glad you're getting a bloody laugh out of it!" She started to rise, but he pulled her back down.

"Don't start." He shook his head. "I see temper is hereditary."

"You're about to get hexed, Zabini."

He rolled his eyes. "You're not going to hex me."

She pushed his hands off her, still glaring at him. "You don't care, do you? You think this whole thing is a joke!"

He eyed her, a smile almost coming to his face. She was flush with raging emotion, her burning hair was a mess, and her brown eyes flashed with anger. Quite the attractive sight, which made him laugh and look away.

"What?"

He shrugged. "If I told you, you would hex me and we would get nowhere."

"Do you even care?"

Glancing at her, he shrugged. "If you have to ask-"

"Why can't I get a straight answer out of you?"

"Because if I told you the truth, then where's the rest of the relationship?"

She bit her lip, a little surprised he used that particular word to describe what was going on between them. Sighing, she returned to looking around the forest. He smiled wanly.

"Nice hex," he said after a few minutes of silence. She rolled her eyes.

"They shouldn't have done that."

"You think he didn't deserve it?"

"I think my brothers had no right to dole out their own justice to someone who…well, they should have left him alone." She sent him a resentful look. "I didn't see you show up to help him."

"I can't step in for him all the time. Besides, I didn't see anything worth stepping in for at the time."

She ignored the latter statement. "I thought you stuck up for each other. I thought you would have defended him. But I suppose Slytherins don't have much loyalty to anyone."

As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them. She could tell that her words affected him by how veiled his expression suddenly became. She knew she had no right to make such a general statement, especially about him. Up until last year, his existence had gone mostly unnoticed by everyone save the professors. Even the Slytherins knew little about him, so for her to comment as to his loyalty was premature. Especially since the loyalty questioned was to Draco Malfoy, who did not deserve anyone's loyalty. His interactions with Draco as well as with the DA showed her that there was still a lot she did not know about him. He was not straightforward like Harry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a while. "I shouldn't have said that."

"I suppose, because I'm not a blatant supporter of either You-Know-Who or your precious Potter, I'm no better than any other Slytherin-"

"No!" She turned to him, eyes wide in horror. "Don't you ever…I never meant that!" She hesitated, wondering if she should take his hand. Deciding against it, she sighed. "I guess there's a lot I don't know about you."

"Seeing me make your brother hex himself didn't tell you everything you needed to know?"

She didn't know whether to be amused or upset with the inquiry. "Is it really that easy for you?"

"Absolutely."

"It doesn't bother you to use the Unforgivables so easily?"

He could see he was steadily upsetting her and sighed. "I do what I have to, Weasley," he said. "And I don't hesitate."

"You're just surviving." He turned to see a sad look in her eyes.

"What now, Weasley?"

She shrugged, resting her chin on her knees. "I don't know…I just...I don't know."

"Thought there was more?"

"No." At his raised eyebrow, she turned her head so that she could look more closely at him. "I know there's more because I've seen it."

They stared at each other for almost a minute before he turned his gaze up to the darkening sky.

"Don't make a habit of that, Weasley."

"Of what? Believing you're better than survival?"

"Stating it out loud. Don't make a habit of that."

She smiled and leaned against him. "Stop calling me Weasley. I'm not Ron."

"What the hell am I supposed to call you?"

"How about Ginny?"

"How about no chance in hell?"

She scowled. "Why not?"

"Potter calls you that. I'm not calling you that."

She rolled her eyes. "You're just being silly, now."

He knew that, for someone else, this would be casual interaction. But it felt strange, sitting there so close to her, trading comments as if things were normal. Strange, but good. He glanced down at her while she continued to ramble on about why he should use her name. Little red curls brushed against her animated face and even in the fading light he could see how much the conversation amused her by how brightly her eyes shone. Looking away, he wondered if Harry had shared a moment like this with her. Probably, and it was more likely over something more interesting than what to call her. Of course, she and Potter had better things to talk about than how he treated his friends and why she was referred to by her surname.

He glanced back at her. "God, you're still talking?"

She frowned. "You haven't heard anything I've said, have you?"

"I can't imagine how Potter kept up with you."

"I don't see how it matters. I can see talking to you is about as responsive as talking to a tree."

"At least the tree wouldn't have to listen."

She rolled her eyes. "I like you better when you don't talk."

He smiled wanly. "Good. So do I, Red."

Amusement flashed in her eyes. "Red?"

"I'm not calling you-"

"No, I like it." She settled in beside him again. "I like it. You can call me that."

Turning a little, he caught her lips in his, grinning when she eagerly responded. "Are you satisfied, then?" he mumbled into her mouth. She smiled, moving closer as his arms encompassed her.

"For now."

* * *

><p>Draco looked up to see Blaise enter the tent. Harry, Ron, Neville and the twins were in the beds on the other side of the room and all of the men seemed intently interested on Blaise's late return.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco snapped. After being assaulted by the Weasleys, Draco had taken to hiding in his assigned tent with Neville as company. Though not friends, the mutual respect developed during their escape from Hogwarts allowed the two to have a decent conversation, even if it was about something as silly as Herbology. But then Harry and the Weasley boys had shone up and all hopes of anything civilized shriveled up, leaving Draco to sit by himself as he waited for Blaise to come back.

Blaise shrugged, going through some clothes that had been set out. "Is it relevant?"

Harry scowled. He was beginning to see a pattern when it came to Blaise and the world 'relevant'.

"Went on a walk?"

Blaise glanced at Harry, irritated. "Potter, before you go any further, I suggest you think about what you're about to do. This is not a conversation I want or need to have with you."

Harry wanted to say something, but he knew Blaise was right. They really had nothing to say to each other. His relationship with Ginny was over. He had no business in whatever it was that Ginny had with Blaise. Making any comments about hurting her would be useless. Blaise did not need to be told. There were several redheaded men that would do it as soon as they realized what the hell was going on. Until they did, Harry decided he would not interfere.

A look of understanding passed between the two men and Blaise was inwardly glad. One less person to worry about cursing if and when Ginny decided to open her mouth about her transfer of affection.

Of course, Ron had completely missed all of that. While aware that the relationship between his best mate and his sister had gone pear shaped, he had no reason to suspect Blaise was the new object of Ginny's attentions.

"So, where were you?"

"Out doing Slytherin things?" George asked.

"Finding small animals to torture?" Fred suggested and George nodded.

"Probably to compensate for some deficiencies."

"You two sound like a pair of incompetent housewives," Blaise muttered as he pulled on his nightclothes. "God, all of you Weasleys talk too damn much."

"Nobody asked you to be here, Zabini," Ron reminded. "So before you start being a git, you remember that."

"How can I forget."

"Why are you here?" George said. "Can't be to protect the traitorous rat over there."

"That's not your concern," Draco snapped before getting in bed. "I hope you got something for my troubles," he added scathingly to Blaise in a lower voice. Blaise rolled his eyes and got into his own bed. The others continued to talk for a while longer, but soon everyone fell silent. Nobody fell asleep though. The anticipation of tomorrow's excursion set everyone on edge. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as Selene's voice floated about in his head.

"Be ready," he whispered to himself. "Just be ready."

* * *

><p>It was still dark when they were all roused from bed. Because of the seriousness of the mission, Kingsley had at first stated that only he, Remus, and Draco would be going. But the instant uproar that arrangement had caused was unrelenting. So, at first light, the Weasley brotherhood, the original travelers, Kingsley, Remus, and Molly Weasley were trekking through the woods. An owl had been sent to Blaise's home to summon the students and the camp had been given orders to be on alert in case the advanced group needed a cavalry.<p>

Remus took the lead with Draco while Molly and Kingsley brought up the end. Ginny, Neville, and Luna kept close behind Draco, their conversation easing a little of the nerves Draco had as he led the group. Harry and the Weasley boys kept together and Blaise seemed to vanish, reappearing only when someone noticed his absence.

Though everyone was on edge, the twins could not help but break into a lovely rendition of Weasley is our King, which would have continued into several more verses had their mother not hexed them with a silencing charm, much to the amusement of the two Slytherins.

At midday, the mini-caravan came to an abrupt halt, much to the irritation of everyone. "What the hell, Malfoy?" Bill muttered.

Indeed, Malfoy was standing a ways ahead of the others, looking a little flustered as he tried to figure out where he was. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe this. We're lost."

The group settled down amongst the underbrush while Draco sat on a log, staring up at the treetops. The Weasley boys watched as Ginny, Luna, and Neville moved to sit beside him.

"What's with her?" Fred muttered. "That bastard did something to her, didn't he?"

Charlie glanced at Ginny with a dark look on his face. "She'll talk to him but not her own brother."

"You hit her," Harry snapped. "I don't expect her to come running to your side."

"But she'll take up for that jackass!"

"Is it a lesser of two evil's thing?"

"What the hell, Harry?" George turned to Harry. "Whose side are you on?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired, that's all."

Ginny glanced back to where her brothers were looking at her. Draco snorted derisively.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she muttered. "Why don't you focus on figuring out where we're supposed to be going?"

"I know where the place is," he snapped.

"You're pretty stressed," Neville said. "But you can't let them distract you. We can't be out here forever."

Draco rubbed his temples. "Longbottom, as delightful as your observations are, you will spend the rest of the trip with your wand stuck someplace unpleasant if you continue to harass me."

"Lupin's got your wand," Ginny pointed out and Draco glared at her.

"You may be Zabini's new toy, but I won't hesitate to do something very nasty to you."

"Do you care about her?"

They all turned to Luna. Draco's expression became difficult to describe, as if he weren't quite sure how to react to the question. But before either Ginny or Neville could comment, he nodded slowly. Luna smiled in understanding.

"You seem like you do. She must be very special. Well, of course she is. Everyone's trying to find her, right?"

"Luna, what are you talking about?" Neville asked. She tapped Draco's knee.

"Stand up." At Draco's surprised look, she laughed. "Go on, Draco. Stand up."

"We're in a warzone, Lovegood," Draco muttered. "I'm not going to just-what the hell!"

Luna had pulled him up to his feet, attracting everyone's attention. Luna took his hands and placed them on both sides of his head.

"Close your eyes and think about where we're headed."

"I don't have time for your half-baked schemes, Lovegood!"

Remus came over to where they were, frowning. "What are you doing? You're going to attract attention-"

"Close your eyes, Malfoy," Luna repeated.

"Go on," Ginny said. "Just do it, Malfoy."

Draco glared at her but, with a self-suffering sigh, he closed his eyes. Luna whipped out her wand and tapped it against Draco's forehead.

"_Memento._"

He blinked, stumbling away from her. "Loony bitch," he muttered to himself, rubbing his temples. "Damn it, Lovegood, what the hell did you…well, shit."

He leaned down and picked up a dark piece of wood carved into a figurine of a dancing girl. His eyes turned to the direction the figurine seemed to be pointing in.

"Alright, move your asses."


	15. Chapter 15

"Ginny?"

Charlie appeared next to her and she sighed. "Go away."

He caught her arm before she could get too far. "Wait, please. Gin, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk."

"I'm sorry, Ginny!" He pulled her to a stop. "Gin, please. What I did…I'm sorry. It never should have happened, no matter what was going on. I need us to be-"

"Okay?" She shrugged him off, glaring. "Well, we're not. What you and the others did was inexcusable, no matter _what_ Malfoy did. Just because he was a monster doesn't give you all the right to be monsters, too."

"Hey, why are you sticking up for him?" Bill asked as the group came to a halt again.

"We don't have time for this," Remus muttered, looking around uneasily. The Weasley boys were not of the same mind, however.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Ginny said.

"Well, he obviously did something. Even you wouldn't stick up for that bastard for anything less than him saving your life, which I find hard to believe."

Ginny scowled at them. "You think he's just some horrible prat, but he's not a bad person! And maybe he did save my life, Bill. Don't you think that counts for something?"

"Quiet!"

"GET DOWN!"

Ginny was knocked to the ground just as the air around them burst with angry jets of light. She turned onto her back to see Draco over her.

"Malfoy!"

He glared down. "I'm getting really tired of saving your arse, Weasley," he growled, rolling them under a felled tree. She pulled her wand out, peeking out from under him to see what was going on. Death Eaters had come across their location and a firefight was taking place. She could see Ron, Luna, and Neville hunkered down behind an oak, Molly, Harry, and the twins a few meters away.

"Where's Blaise?" she gasped and he rolled his eyes, pushing himself off her to take a better look at their attackers.

"Probably saving his ass."

"I missed you, too, Malfoy," Blaise said, slipping in to the area below the tree. Ginny moved to his side.

"What's going on?"

"Your arguing got us noticed by some Death Eaters near the ridge." He turned to Draco. "How far away are we?"

"Still too far."

The ground between them and the others exploded. Draco and Blaise dragged Ginny out from under the trunk just before it received the same treatment. She struggled to keep up with them as they darted and dodged to avoid getting hit. She glanced over her shoulder to see four Death Eaters sprinting after them while seven others were starting in on the others. She started firing curses over her shoulder, but could barely aim as terrain became rockier. They were heading uphill, which slowed them down.

Then Draco got hit with a full body bind, followed by Blaise. They hit the ground hard, tripping up Ginny. She slid down a few meters from them to the feet of a Death Eater. Her wand was immediately taken away from her and she was yanked to her feet while the other Death Eaters levitated the paralyzed bodies of the Slytherins.

"Take them to the camp."

Ginny would have struggled more, but with Blaise and Draco in such a helpless situation, she could not risk it. She looked behind her, but they were so far from the original skirmish that she could barely hear anything. The Death Eaters blindfolded them all before continuing on. It took almost thirty minutes of silence until they reached their destination. Ginny's blindfold was removed and her heart sunk. Death Eaters were everywhere. Trolls, giants, and, to her horror, werewolves surrounded them. One of the Death Eaters strode up to her, making her back into the one behind her.

"Little Miss Weasley," came the familiar hiss of Amycus Carrow. He waved his wand at the two men and they crashed to the ground. "How incredibly interesting.

Carrow was pushed out of the way by the last person Ginny wanted to see, Bellatrix Lestrange. She leaned in to get a good look at the redhead, smiling.

"Ah, the only Weasley bitch," she hissed. "I'd love to have fun with this one. Oo, look at this, Malfoy. The prodigal's son has returned!"

Draco and Blaise were forced to their feet just as Lucius came forward. "Draco," he snapped, grabbing his son by the throat. "I'm going to kill you."

"That will do, Lucius."

Her blood ran cold as one hooded figure caused the rest of the crowd to part. Ginny could feel herself shivering as the hood was removed and the disfigured face of Voldemort glared down at her. The red eyes traveled to Draco and Blaise.

"Again, you have disappointed me, Lucius," he hissed. "You were to retrieve your son but you failed in that."

"My Lord, he is here-"

"Months later!" Voldemort turned on him. "When we have already accomplished half the battle! _Avada Kadavra!_"

Ginny covered up a scream with her hands as Lucius's dead body hit the ground. Draco just stared, eyes wide. Voldemort returned to looking over the three young adults.

"Ginerva Weasley," he said, sending shivers down her spine. "Your family of blood traitors has been a thorn in my side for quite some time."

Then he looked to Blaise as if seeing him for the first time. "Blaise Zabini. Quite a surprise. It was believed you perished when Hogwarts was taken."

Blaise said nothing, which brought a glacial grin to Voldemort's face. "You have been an unattainable ally for quite some time. Granted, I have many talented students under my command. But you would be an invaluable asset had you not chosen to throw your lot in with the resistance."

Again, no answer. Voldemort moved towards Ginny, making her back in against the Death Eater behind her.

"It is regrettable that such a fine specimen could come from a house of blood traitors. And you, Zabini, have shown me that you cannot be trusted."

He gestured to Bellatrix. "I would like you to take Mr. Zabini and make him see the error of his ways. I also want the location of his mother, the Seer."

Ginny started forward, but a Death Eater restrained her as Blaise was led out of sight. Bellatrix noticed the panic in Ginny's eyes and cackled uproariously.

"I'll be gentle on your boyfriend, deary," she whispered before turning to Draco. "And ickle Draco? Can I have him, too? I'll get him to talk, My Lord!"

"No, Bella. Take the young Malfoy to be alone. I will make him suffer tomorrow. Let him think of what will happen then. You know where to take Miss Weasley."

Voldemort swept away and activity in the camp resumed. Ginny was dragged to a tent and left alone. She looked around desperately for something to help her escape, but there was nothing readily available. Her mind whirled as she tried to think of how to get herself out of the situation while trying not to think of what Lestrange was doing to Blaise.

"Hello, Weasley."

She almost cried as Montague stepped in, waving his wand and sealing up the room. His face was horribly contorted and bruised, as if he had taken some torture recently. But the look in his eyes was just as determined as when she had seen him last.

"I know I'm not as attractive as last time," he commented as he moved to a table where two glasses and a bottle of wine sat. "They came earlier than expected, which is how I got these injuries. However, my aid in the Death Eaters getting into Hogwarts and eliminating many undesirables has let me be rewarded as well."

"You're a treacherous bastard," she growled, backed against the far canvas wall. He poured the wine into both glasses, smirking.

"Only to those who oppose the Dark Lord."

"You're insane."

He shrugged, approaching her. "I could care less. The Dark Lord gave you to me as a reward. I don't plan on spending my time on contemplating your resistance to the inevitable. I plan on fucking you." He held the glass out to her. "I'd take this."

She shoved it back at him, glaring. "You couldn't do it last time, what makes you think you'll get anything done this time?"

His eyes flashed and he snatched her throat, yanking her up so that her face was close to his, feet dangling helplessly above the floor.

"I don't see Malfoy coming in to save you," he hissed as his eyes roved her face and body hungrily. "And your boytoy is about to get addled out of his mind. Doubt he'll be running in to save your ass."

She kicked out at him, forcing him to drop her. She started for the door, but he caught her up by the middle and threw her into the bed with a grin.

"Go ahead and scream," he said, putting his weight on her legs to keep her down. "Nobody's going to help you."

She scratched at his face furiously before punching him straight in the throat. He slapped her so hard that she tumbled off the bed. He came down after her and they fought. He had her around the throat again and it took everything within her to wriggle her leg free to knee him hard in the groin. Swearing, he released her. Gasping for breath, she scrambled for the exit. He caught her by the ankle, pulling her feet out from under her.

"Stupid bitch," he snarled after her head slammed against the chair. Temporarily dazed, she could do nothing to stop him as he climbed on top of her once more. Tears sprung to her eyes and she struggled feebly against him.

"Please, stop!" she gasped and he laughed.

"Keep your mouth open, love. I'll need it in a minute."

* * *

><p>"How the <em>hell<em> did this happen?" Bill yelled while Molly wrapped his injured arm up. Remus was busy reviving Neville, George, and Charlie.

"That's how," Kingsley snapped. "Your brother couldn't keep his damn voice down!"

Molly glanced at her sons, worry on her face. "Did anyone see what happened?"

"She was with Malfoy," Harry said as he helped Neville to his feet. "I saw him with her under a tree."

"Oh, well that's perfect." Fred looked around. "Where are we?"

"Kilometers back from our original location," Luna informed them. "We passed this set of rocks a while ago."

"Bloody fantastic!"

"Fred!" Molly shook her head. "Now isn't the time."

"Well, Zabini is missing, too," Hermione pointed out and they all looked around. Remus shook his head.

"This isn't good. We've lost time, our location might be compromised at any moment, and we're missing three people."

They all stood about in silence for a while, trying to regain some stability before figuring out what to do next. Even if they managed to get back to their previous position without getting spotted, there was no way of moving forward. They had lost Malfoy, which meant that they had basically failed their mission.

Charlie let out a frustrated growl and chucked a rock into a tree. "This is my fault," he muttered before stalking off. Molly hurried after him. Kingsley gazed about himself and sighed.

"We have to find Ginny."

"How do we do that?" Remus inquired. "We're down some men and, hell, look what happened last time! We weren't even close to the camp and look what happened."

"So we're not going after them?" Ron shook his head. "No, Ginny could be in trouble!"

"Ron, I never said we wouldn't go get her! I'm just saying that we need to be smart about this. We charge back over there, we're going to get pummeled."

"So what do we so?" Hermione whispered. "If Ginny's hurt-"

"We'll find her, Hermione," Harry said, glancing at Lupin. "We'll find her."

* * *

><p>Draco looked up to see two Death Eaters drag a motionless body into the tent. The figure was tied up to the post opposite Draco and then they were left alone. Draco tilted his head to the side, swearing at Blaise's bloody face and twisted, injured body.<p>

"Shit, Zabini," he muttered. A soft groan left Blaise's lips before he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. "Lestrange is a bitch."

Blaise opened a bruised eye to look at him. "Where is she?"

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, too."

"_Malfoy._"

Draco knew Blaise's nerves were thin, but even for him, the thought was stomach-turning. He swallowed hard, shrugging.

"I don't know."

Blaise closed his eyes for a moment and then looked around the empty tent. Draco tried to readjust his position, fingers numb from the bindings around his wrists.

"What did you tell them?"

Blaise looked to Draco and he rolled his eyes. "Right, of course. I can assume they'll be coming back for you later. She's ruthless, you know."

"That bitch can try."

Draco could see Blaise struggling with his bindings and sighed. "You are one stubborn bastard."

Blaise released a frustrated yell. "Where is she, Malfoy?" he snarled.

Draco looked away. "Zabini, I don't know."

The tent wall was raised up and a Death Eater slipped in under the canvas. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are you here for? More torture?"

"Oh my God, Blaise!" Ginny pulled off the hood as she kneeled down next to Blaise. She took his face in her hands, tears appearing in her eyes. "Oh no, what did she do to you?"

He laughed painfully. "It just looks bad, Red."

"Like how my father just looks bad," Draco muttered. "How the hell did you get in here, Weasley?"

She flinched. "It doesn't matter."

"Don't bullshit us," Blaise snapped, noting how she was favoring her right side. He also saw the bruises around her neck and how red her face was. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, okay. Please, Blaise, don't," she added at his hard gaze. "We need to figure out how to get out."

"How long do you think it's going to take them to figure out you're gone?"

She flushed and shook her head. "I'm fine for now. Do you know what they're going to do with us?"

"Torture mostly," Draco muttered. "You can't stay here long, Weasley. They'll be coming back soon."

Blaise could see the terror in her eyes and offered a wan smile. "It's okay, Red. It's unpleasant, but doesn't hurt too much."

"Blaise-"

"Shit, Weasley, scram," Draco hissed. "If you can get out, then do it now."

She shook her head. "I can't. The entire camp only has one exit and they screen everyone. But I've looked around. There are a lot of Death Eaters. Lots of werewolves."

"Yes, Weasley, because they plan on destroying _everyone_. Did you think he was going to show up with a few Death Eaters and a troll for good measure?"

"Your sarcasm isn't helping!" she hissed, a little panicked at his indifference. "This isn't the time for your asinine behavior! Look what they're doing to Blaise!"

"Red!" Blaise released a frustrated growl. "We don't give a shit. _You_ can't be here when they come back for me, okay?"

She paled horribly and clutched the robe tightly around her. "If something happens to you-"

A siren ended the conversation. Ginny ducked into a dark corner as four Death Eaters swept in and dragged the two men out. Ginny waited until they were gone to pull the hood over and exit the tent. Outside, most everyone seemed to be clearing camp. Ginny saw that Blaise and Draco had been taken to where Voldemort was standing.

"It seems that time will not permit us to wait until dawn," he hissed. "We leave now. Bella, please ensure Mr. Zabini complies. It seems conventional methods will not work. Have Montague help you ensure that we have no trouble from him."

Ginny almost ducked away when someone snatched her roughly from behind. "You thought you could get away?" Montague hissed into her ear as he dragged her up to Voldemort. "My Lord, here is the witch."

Voldemort appraised Montague's haggard appearance and smiled cruelly. "Perhaps when you have more time, you will be able to accomplish the effective deflowering of our redheaded guest. For now, manage holding onto her and I will consider not dealing you the same fate as the other Malfoy."

Face red from embarrassment and anger, Montague nodded while his grip on Ginny's arms tightened to the point of her crying out in pain.

Voldemort turned to Draco. "You have managed to hide the location from the Albucum from me, but my observation of you will soon change that. Bring the girl forward."

Ginny was brought to Voldemort's feet, a cold, lonely place to be. She looked up to see his wand pointed at her face and her body went painfully numb.

"I will make it easy. Lead me to the Albucum or I will kill her."

Draco could see her trembling and cursed himself for having even allowed her to be any concern of his.

"Draco, don't-"

"_Crucio._"

Draco flinched at the scream that came from her lips as the curse hit her. He could see Blaise struggling to remain impassive as she writhed on the ground, but in his current condition, Blaise was moments from attempting to take Voldemort himself. Draco's stomach clenched at the sight of Ginny. That uncomfortable responsibility returned. As much as it disgusted him, he just sit there and let them kill her.

"Stop!" Draco broke from his captors. "Leave her alone. I'll take you."

Voldemort raised his wand and the screams stopped, a look of contempt on his face.

"You were never one for death, Draco. That was your pitfall."

Draco swallowed hard.

_Potter, you had better be right behind us or we're all going to hell._


	16. Chapter 16

Ginny couldn't help but look over her shoulder several times during the trek. Blaise received no aid as the army made its way through the mountain and as the terrain became steeper, his breathing became more labored and his bleeding worse to the point where they had to force him to his feet a few times after he had fallen. The look on his face never seemed to change, though. A dark glare that bore into the back of Montague's head as he dragged Ginny ahead. At the front of the group was Draco, who Ginny could tell was doing his best to make the trip as long as possible, which was not too hard. He seemed genuinely lost at most times, leading Ginny to believe that however he had not been the one to find the place the first time around.

After several hours no closer to immortality, Voldemort had Ginny and Blaise brought to the front.

"Enough, Draco," he hissed. "She dies now."

"Get your hands off her!" Blaise snarled as two Death Eaters forced her to her knees.

"Silence him." Voldemort took Ginny's chin, glaring deep in her eyes. "Your death would affect more than just Zabini. I know Potter sees you with the same eyes."

She glared back as best she could, but the fear she felt brought tears to her eyes as Voldemort brought his wand to her forehead.

"Please-"

"_Ostendio_!"

Everyone took several steps back as the grove of trees near them disappeared, revealing the dark mouth of a very foreboding cave. Draco shuddered, what little hope there was within him dying.

"This is it?" Voldemort whispered, moving to the rocky lip. He turned to his followers. "Bellatrix, you will come with me. The rest will remain. Bring the prisoners." He turned his gaze on Draco. "You are not finished. _Lumos._"

* * *

><p>The blades of grass brushed against her bare arms, tickling her skin along with the soft breeze that kept everything cool. The sun's rays felt wonderful on her skin and she reached out to the sky, wriggling her fingers around in the wind.<p>

_Arcesso…_

Her eyes opened. It was barely a whisper in the breeze, but her heart beat quickly at the sound.

_Arcesso…_

She sat up, eyes wide as she turned to the westward grounds. "No…no…"

_Arcesso __É__lys__é__es!_

The air around her turned cold. All of the flora lost its lushness as the sky began to dim. She shook her head at the feel of the increasingly temperamental wind.

"No!"

The world around her started disappearing in a furious whirlwind. Peace at its best slipped away, leaving her standing amongst the dark rubble of a forest cave. The weight of the temporal brought her to a slump and she could barely breathe the stale air that settled in. Her dress lost its light touch, clinging to her body along with her hair.

"I see you, Albucum."

Her heart, now a horrible load in her chest, beat swiftly as she turned to face the high-pitched voice she knew well. A sharp intake of breath let her know there was more than just Voldemort.

Ginny could barely believe the sight in front of her. A young woman, no older than Ginny or Hermione, stood against the back wall of the cave, so dark no one would have noticed had it not been for the pale lavender sundress. But it was her striking features and her stark silver-blue eyes that made Ginny look again.

"Oh my God," she whispered, looking to Blaise. "Oh my God."

Before Voldemort could move, Draco had darted away from his captors and got to the girl's side just as she swayed. He caught her up in his arms and Ginny could not mistake the deep look of affection on his face as he held her carefully against him.

"Élysées," he whispered and she shuddered, hands reaching up to touch his face.

"I heard your voice and died," she whispered back. "You have killed me."

Voldemort became rigid in rage at the sight before him. "Blind!" he roared. "What infirmity is this?" He approached, but Draco pulled the girl behind him, determination in his clenched jaw. But this move only allowed Voldemort a better look at her.

"I know that face!" He turned to Zabini, eyes flashing. "You are kin to her."

She gasped, grip on Draco tightening. "Blaise."

Blaise just glared back at Voldemort. The Death Eaters shifted, sensing something was wrong. Bellatrix moved to Voldemort's side, confusion clear on her face.

"My Lord, what is wrong?"

"Bring them outside!" he hissed before sweeping out in a fury. They were all dragged out into the light of the forest where Ginny could see just how similar this girl and Blaise were.

"Brother and sister," Voldemort growled before turning to Draco, who still had a good grip on the girl. "Lover, too."

Now that she was out in the warmer air, she stood a little taller and, though she could not see, she held her head high.

"Your argument is not with them," she said. "You let them go."

"You will answer me!" Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. The young man was blasted away from her into a tree. Two Death Eaters moved in to restrain him while Voldemort approached the girl. This time, Blaise did struggle.

"Keep away from her," he snarled. Voldemort ignored him, taking hold of her chin to force her sightless eyes on him.

"You have no power yet. If your mother lives, then you are _useless_ to me! And that there are _two_ of you!"

"My brother has nothing to do with this," she growled. "You will release them!"

"I will kill them all," he whispered. "And then I will kill you." He turned away from her. Bellatrix followed after him as he strode down into the camp.

"My Lord, what is it that you wish for me to do?"

"I want Selene Zabini brought to me."

"But my Lord," Nott said. "I do not understand. Why can we not simply kill the girl?"

"Because there are two!" Voldemort hissed. "There was only meant to be one and she was meant to be the last descendant! Her mother lives and while she lives, this girl here has no power! You will bring me Selene, Nott, or I will arrange a meeting for you and Lucius."

Nott nodded and hurried away. Voldemort stopped Bellatrix, however.

"I need you to remain, Bella. Your services are much more useful to me here. Separate them. I want information. Use whatever means, but do not kill them."

"Only your will, my Lord."

Ginny found herself and the girl bound to posts inside a tent not too long afterwards. After they were left alone, Ginny studied the girl carefully. She was as beautiful as Selene but she resembled her brother more than anything. Her silver-blue eyes gazed unseeingly at Ginny yet they had the same piercing power as Blaise's.

"Where is Draco?" she whispered after a moment, soft voice not at all as commanding as Selene's. It was weak, as if she had been through so much and barely had strength left to speak.

"I don't know," Ginny answered and her heart went out to the girl as tears appeared in her eyes.

"They will kill him. He should not have come."

"He didn't want to."

"But he did so to save you."

Ginny's eyes widened. "How-"

"You are Ginny, are you not?" A sad smile appeared on her face. "You do not remember me?"

Ginny frowned. "We've never…the tapestry! You're the girl from the tapestry!"

"I am. I am sorry you are here. Had you not been, I am sure Draco would never have come, though it does not matter now. If help does not come soon, we will all be dead and hope will be gone."

"Are you…are you really Blaise's sister?"

"We are siblings, I younger." She closed her eyes as more tears came. "This should never have happened."

"What did…did Voldemort mean when he said you were useless? I thought you were-"

"Things did not happen the way they were supposed to," she whispered. "But not now. They are listening."

Ginny bit her lip, looking towards the exit. "They already hurt him," she mumbled to herself, but the girl overheard.

"Blaise?"

"They…they hurt him before."

"You care very much about him."

Ginny swallowed hard to keep down tears. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"They will not kill him. Not yet."

"That's not comforting."

"It is hope."

Ginny could tell the girl was just as worried as she was. "What's your name?"

"Élysées, but you may call me Elise."

* * *

><p>It was early morning when the girls were brought to Voldemort's tent. Draco and Blaise were already there and, from their appearance, they were both in considerable pain. They were on their knees, hands bound in front of them and heads forced into a bow by the Death Eaters standing behind each of them. Voldemort sat upon a makeshift throne, eyes watching the two girls closely as they were dumped in front of him. Ginny helped Elise to her feet, glancing at the boys worriedly.<p>

"Release them," Elise whispered once more only to receive a cold laugh.

"You think your word holds anything here, useless wretch." He leaned back in his seat. "Blind. How can perfection be blind?"

"You understand nothing of power if you believe perfection has a single face," she snarled. "My infirmity is not a pitfall. I see you, snake! Release them! They are not a part of this!"

"Your brother is."

"If you hurt him-"

"Do not _threaten_ me!" He was next to them immediately, snatching her around the neck. Ginny was pulled away as Voldemort squeezed hard, eliciting a gasp that sent both men into a rage. "I will have immortality from you," he whispered. "If I have to carve it from the flesh and bones of your brother before you."

"If you kill him, you will never receive a thing."

"Shut up, Elise!" Blaise growled. "She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Voldemort just smiled. "No worry, Zabini. You cannot persuade me to kill either of you just yet. To kill either of you before your mother would defeat my purpose." He threw her to the floor. "Sequence is important. Killing you will do nothing! But I no longer need these two."

Ginny gasped as she and Draco were dragged before him. Ginny heard a scuffle break out behind her and turned to see Blaise forced to the floor after having lunged forward. Tears blurred her sight as Voldemort raised his wand.

"Riddle, no!" Elise struggled to get away from her captors as her own tears came. "Please, stop this!"

"Leave her out of this," Draco growled, pale face set in fear and determination.

"Ah, you would sacrifice yourself for a blood traitor?" Bellatrix snarled.

"Your martyrdom is duly noted. _Avada Kadavra!_"

"DRACO!"

Ginny could not manage out a scream as Draco's body slumped against her. Scrambling away, she stared with horrified wide eyes at the lifeless figure that had a moment ago darted in front of her just as the green jet of light flashed towards her.

"No…no, please no!" She reached out with a shaky hand to touch him. "Oh…oh my God…"

Elise was released and she stumbled towards the body. "Draco!" she gasped, feeling her way to his face. "Draco, please! Please, no! DRACO!"

Ginny could barely breathe. What had just happened?

"Draco…"

She looked up to see the wand pointed at her. Her mind shut off and her body went numb.

"GINNY!"

"My Lord."

There was a pause and then the wand removed itself from Ginny. Voldemort leaned down to look at Ginny.

"I seem to have already promised your punishment to another," he said, gesturing behind her. Montague stood their looking a little flustered. Probably because he had almost let Voldemort kill the girl he wanted to sleep with. Ginny's stomach plummeted but a disgusted sneer came to her face.

"I'd die first," she whispered and Voldemort straightened up.

"That can be quickly arranged. Montague, collect your toy. The rest of you, feed this to Nagini and take the two Albuci to containment."

"Don't you touch him!" Elise cried as she cradled Draco's head in her lap. "Stay away!"

The body was ripped from her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably, pleading for them to stop. Montague's eagerness kept Ginny from witnessing anymore, but she glimpsed Blaise's enraged face before being pulled out. She did her best to struggle, but Montague was better prepared this time, holding her by the back of her neck and keeping his wand trained on the small of her back.

"You got away from me last time," he snarled. "But I swear to God, if I don't fuck you this time, I will seriously kill you myself."

"What makes you think you'll get anything done this time?" she snapped. "I kicked your arse-"

"_Impedimenta!_"

The hex knocked her through the front of the tent. She turned around in tine for Montague to grab her by her hair and slam her head down against the bedpost.

"You stupid bitch," Montague hissed, watching as she stumbled in disorientation away from him, blood trickling from the cut in her brow. "You stupid, stubborn bitch!"

"Blaise," she gasped, trying to get as far from Montague as possible. But it was difficult as her sight was blurred from the blood dripping down her face and the raging pain that muddled her ability to think. She could see Montague's figure approach and stumbled over a chair to get away. "Blaise!"

He snatched her by her hair and yanked her close with a vicious smile. "You're right. We should have an audience."

He threw her to the floor and strode out. She tried to get out under the tent canvas, but it was all magically sealed to the ground. She almost grabbed a heavy book but dropped it when Montague returned, dragging Blaise in by the back of his robes. He bound Blaise into a chair across from the bed before taking a hold of Ginny.

"Take your hands off her, Montague!"

Her head hit the side of the bedpost once more before she was thrown on the bed. Blaise's voice became fuzzy and she barely registered Montague's vicious assault on her body. Blaise, however, witnessed it clearly and thrashed against his bindings, no longer able to remain impassive. He could see her moving in and out of consciousness, whimpering and cursing incoherently while putting up as much of a fight as a barely lucid woman being sexually assaulted could.

Ginny gasped as Montague's great weight was suddenly knocked off her. She rolled to her side to see Blaise on top of Montague, something brilliantly flashing in the hand pressed against Montague's throat.

"I swore I would kill you if you threatened me again," he snarled into Montague's terrified face.

"Zabini-"

The rest of his plea was cut off by his strangled scream as the serrated blade of his knife slashed so deep through his throat that it cut his vertebra. Warm scarlet blood sprayed Blaise and Ginny as Montague's face went sheet white. He spluttered blood before falling quiet. Blaise leaned away, taking a deep steadying breath. The stomach-churning sight did not faze him and he almost smiled in satisfaction when the sound of Ginny retching drew his attention. She had vomited off the edge of the bed, drenched in the blood that continued to flow from Montague's dead body. He moved to her side, rubbing her back as she emptied what little there was in her stomach onto the floor, sobbing as she did so. Pulling her into a sitting position, he used Montague's wand to clean up her face.

"God, you're a mess," he whispered as he pushed her hair out of her face. She flung her arms around his neck, gripping him tightly.

"You said my name," she gasped. He smiled and pulled her away from the bed.

"Okay, Red." He held her face in his hands, looking at her hard. "You listen to me. I'm getting you out of here, but I need you to stay with me."

Ginny nodded, wiping her face. She started to turn towards the bed, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

"Don't," he whispered. "You don't need to see that again."

He began searching for clothes, but Ginny pulled him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

His hand ran over her hair and he kissed her forehead. "Not now." She looked up at him and he offered a wan smile. "Let's get through this and then you can be sorry for me."


	17. Chapter 17

"They've made good time, but they're still too far out," Kingsley muttered to Remus after reading the note an owl had just winged in. "We don't have that kind of time."

"How far out are we?"

"Neville and Ron said they spotted a camp a few kilometers north. We could make the distance easily, but we're not equipped to fight a whole camp full of whatever the hell's up there."

"And if Ginny and the two boys are with them-"

"Then we have something serious to worry about."

Remus rubbed his face, looking back to where the younger ones were sitting. "If they've been taken by him, then-"

"Then we've already lost this war."

The others were sitting quietly in a circle. Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, watching both men closely. She knew they were both worrying increasingly more about Ginny. It had been hours since their separation and nobody was feeling very good about the situation. She knew that, even if Harry and Ginny were no longer together, Harry's feelings were still very strong for the youngest Weasley and the thought of not knowing was tearing him up. For Ron, she could see that he was blaming himself for his sister's disappearance. She reached over and took both their hands.

"We'll get her back," she whispered when they looked at her. She gave a smile of encouragement. "Malfoy and Zabini, they're complete gits…but they care about Ginny. They won't let anything happen to her."

"Five galleons says they turn her over to You-Know-Who to save their own arses," Fred muttered. Hermione's lip curled.

"You stupid prat!"

Everybody's eyes widened and they turned to Hermione. She swallowed hard at the surprised looks she received, but continued to glare at Fred.

"You've no idea, do you?"

"What are you on about, Hermione?"

"Zabini and Ginny like each other," Harry said, though it seemed to take a lot out of him to admit it aloud. "Zabini wouldn't do anything to her because he likes her."

"You're shitting me!" Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "How the hell did that happen?"

"That's irrelevant." Harry sighed. "Look, it's pointless for us to talk about it. It's not going to help us get her back."

"You're okay with this, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm…my concern isn't that right now, Ron. I just want to find Ginny."

"And I think the rest of you would do well to leave that issue alone," Hermione said irritably. "Besides, I think the biggest issue right now is Malfoy. If Voldemort has them, then…Harry-"

"I know." He looked up at the sky, feeling a little more depressed than normal. "God, it's getting darker earlier, isn't it?"

Ron pulled Hermione to the side, agitated at her behavior. "You've known, haven't you? About Ginny and that Zabini bloke-"

"Of course I knew, Ronald," she whispered. "It wasn't hard to figure out after her argument with Harry the other night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He huffed a little, glaring at her. "How could you not tell me that my sister liked that-"

"Maybe you should ask why _Ginny_ didn't tell you. She didn't tell anyone, Ron. Stop getting mad at me."

He grew red at the comment. "Why wouldn't she tell anyone!"

"Are you mad, Ron? Look at you. Look at your brothers! I don't blame her for keeping her feelings a secret. Nobody would believe it and you all would have ripped his head off had she told you earlier!"

"I wouldn't have!" At her disbelieving look, he scowled. "Lord, Hermione. _Zabini_? Of all the gits in the world, she went had liked that prat? After he hexed me the way he did?"

"That might have helped," she muttered and his ears went hot.

"That's a damned way to be about this. My sister's off liking Slytherins and all you've got to say is that?"

"Your sister is off God-knows-where and all you can do is complain about her liking a _Slytherin_? Listen to yourself, Ron!"

He blushed at his misstep. She smiled at his ashamed expression and took his hand.

"It's alright, Ron. I know you don't mean it."

He turned away from her so that she would not see his worry. "If something's happened to her, Hermione…I was supposed to protect her."

"You couldn't have seen that attack coming!"

"I should have!" He punched the hard trunk of a tree, swearing at the pain. "I shouldn't have let her come with us!"

"Stop this!" She took his face in her hands. "You can't blame yourself! It's not your fault where Ginny is right now. It's nobody's fault!" Sighing, she released him. "Ginny will be fine. You'll see. She'll be fine."

Ron pulled her into a tight embrace as tears appeared in her eyes. "She will be fine, won't she Ron?" she whispered into his chest.

"We'll get her back, Hermione," he murmured into her hair. "I swear, we'll get her back."

She pulled away, laughing at her behavior as she rubbed her cheeks. "God, I need to stop doing that."

"It's alright," he said with a smile. "I don't mind."

She rolled her eyes, looking back at the rest of the group. "What do you think will happen when we meet Voldemort?"

He shivered a little. "I wish I knew. I think Harry's got it on his mind but he won't say anything to me."

"He's worried. As much as we want to be there for him and help him, I think in the end he knows it's between him and Voldemort."

"Do you think they've found the girl yet?"

"I hope not. If they find her and Voldemort kills her, then…"

She looked up at him. "Then?"

He kissed her forehead. "I think Malfoy hates Voldemort as much as he hates Harry. Let's hope he doesn't give up the location."

She laughed. "You're putting some faith in Malfoy?"

Scowling, he moved back to the circle. "Cut it out, Hermione," he muttered.

"We're moving out," Remus said as he and Kingsley rejoined the group. Molly shook her head.

"We don't have nearly enough people!"

"We don't have time to wait, Molly." Remus sighed, looking about the group. "Look, the fact of the matter is that we can't wait. If we're thinking rationally, then Ginny and the boys have been taken and, worse case scenario, Malfoy's taken them to where the girl is, probably up where that camp is. If that's the case, then we're running out of time, if not already out."

All eyes moved to Harry, who paled but seemed resolute as he stood. "You're right. We should go."

Kingsley put a hand on Harry's shoulder, looking at the young man carefully. "Harry, if we go-"

"I know. But we need to get Ginny back."

* * *

><p>Élysées sat in the darkness of Voldemort's private tent, tears slipping silently down her cheeks. The sounds of his hordes filled her ears but they could do nothing to drown out the screams in her head. She could still feel Draco's cool flesh on the tips of her fingers. Her heart ached in her chest as she doubled over in pain.<p>

"_É__lys__é__es, I have told you to stop this silly dancing," Selene hissed as she passed into the parlor of the Zabini house. Elise laughed and twirled upon her toes. Blaise rolled his eyes while Draco just smiled. He rose from his seat, taking her hand as she passed by. _

"_May I have this dance?"_

"_Lord, kill me," Blaise grumbled, starting to rise. _

"_Oh Blaise, please!" Elise called as Draco pulled her close. "Play Clair de Lune!"_

_Blaise scowled. "I do not live to serve your whims, Elise."_

"_Yes, you do. And take that frown off your face! It is making Draco tense."_

_Draco smiled as Blaise went to the gramophone. "Silly bint," Blaise muttered. The tune tinkled out and the couple began to move slowly about the room. Selene frowned and left in an angry flourish. _

"_She is mad," Elise whispered into Draco's ear. _

"_She's always mad."_

"_But she has been in a mood of late. I worry, Draco."_

_He could see a shadow cross over her lovely face. "Are you sleeping?"_

"_I have nightmares. Mother says I am slowly gaining the ability to See." For a while, they simply moved to the music. He waited for her, noting her quiet consternation. "I see terrible things, Draco," she whispered. "It scares me. This war is coming and I fear the outcome."_

_He hesitated, body tensing. Silver-blue eyes turned to him as her hands moved over the tight muscles of his arms. _

"_Something is wrong."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_How can you think of lying to me?"_

_He released her abruptly, drawing Blaise's attention. Elise stumbled a little but caught her balance against an end table, a frown upon her brow. _

"_Draco-"_

"_I have to go," he muttered. She heard him walking away and started forward. Blaise intercepted her. _

"_He has to leave. We both do."_

_She felt her brother's face and shook her head. "What are you not telling me, Blaise?"_

_He kissed her brow with a sigh. "I'll write as soon as I can."_

_She did not hear from either of them for months afterwards, and their letters were brief. Draco's letters stopped coming after October. Selene could not be more thrilled about this, but Elise felt the loss heavily. She kept to the edge of town often, Victoria shuffling out to bring tea and keep her company. Then Blaise returned from school in such a dark mood that she could not get a word out of him. He went into conference with their mother and an argument broke out in which Elise was not allowed to be privy to. When she asked about it, neither of her relations would answer. _

_Then, several days later, Draco stumbled into town, haggard and ashen. When William informed Selene, the woman became so irate that she hexed Draco in the middle of the street. She would have continued until he passed out had Elise not rushed out into the road to stop her. _

"_Scourge!" Selene screamed, storming to his quaking figure. "You bring your pestilence with you!"_

"_Mother, stop this!" Elise had followed her mother's footsteps to where Draco was and helped him to his feet. "Draco, what are you-"_

"_Come with me," he gasped. He started pulling her towards the road, but she struggled furiously. _

"_Draco, what are you doing?"_

"_Malfoy!" Blaise yelled and Draco started running, forcing Elise to follow. As they continued running, Elise heard her mother's voice on the wind, cursing in the old language. Her heart jumped at the last few words. How long or how far they ran, Elise did not know. But eventually Elise could go no further, feet cut to pieces as she collapsed to the ground. Draco leaned against a tree and she could feel his eyes on her as she tried to catch her breath. _

"_Draco, what have you done?" she gasped, knowing they were far away from home. "Draco, please!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_The hitch in his voice sped up her heartbeat. "What is going-"_

"_I screwed up…I screwed up and he's dead…"_

_She managed to find her way to him, clutching his arm tightly. She brushed her fingers over his face and gasped at how slick his face was. _

"_Draco, please," she whispered. "What have you done?"_

_He shook his head, taking hold of her wrists. "I'm sorry…"_

_Her hands moved up his arms but stopped half way up his forearm. "Oh my…" She stumbled away, eyes wide in horror. "Draco, no…"_

"_É__lys__é__es-"_

"_What have you done?" She hurtled at him, sight unnecessary as she pounded her fists against him. "Traitor!"_

"_No!"_

"_Traitor, how could you do this to me?" _

"_You don't understand-"_

"_What did you do?"_

_He pulled away from her. "Dumbledore."_

_Tears came to her eyes. "How could you-"_

_Draco knocked her to the ground, holding a hand to her mouth. She started to struggle when she heard the sound of brooms zipping by. _

"_Death Eaters," he whispered hurriedly. _

_When the danger passed, Draco helped Elise to her feet. "__É__lys__é__es, I…I tried, but-"_

"_You betrayed me."_

_He flinched. "I tried to protect you. I'm still trying. That's why you have to come with me. You can't stay with your mother anymore. If you're caught together…you know what will happen."_

_She did not reply, tears speaking for her. He hesitantly took her sleeve and she followed him, knowing there was no going back now. _

_Their journey took several days due to Elise had trouble navigating terrain. Draco kept doubling back, taking erratic routes, and generally had no clue where he was going. They rose up in the mountain until finally Draco stumbled across a deserted cave. He came to a stop at the back of the cave and she sensed his hopeless frustration from how quickly he paced around her. With a yell, he chucked a rock against the wall. _

"_Draco," she whispered as he gripped his hair tightly. "Draco, please-"_

"_I love you."_

_She wavered, tears coming to her eyes. "Draco, please do not do this."_

"_I didn't know. You know that."_

"_In your attempt, you have greatly endangered all my mother tried to do!"_

"_I didn't know!" He turned on her. "I swear I didn't know Dumbledore knew about you. I…I just wanted to protect my family…"_

_He went to her side, taking her hand. "__É__lys__é__es, I'm sorry, but you're going to stay here for a bit. But I will try and come back in a few days, okay?"_

_She touched his face and realized his hurt. "Draco, you must listen to me."_

"_Elise-"_

"_Leave me." She pulled his face towards her, leaning her forehead against his. "Leave me and promise me something. You must swear this to me."_

"_I promise."_

_She shuddered, her mother's words returning to her. "Do not come back for me."_

"_É__lys__é__es, no!"_

"_You swear this to me!" she gasped. "You must…if you return, I…my mother has cursed you, Draco. If you remain with me for any longer or if you return for me, then she will… you must promise me."_

_His lips pressed tightly against hers-_

She gasped, holding her stomach as pain coursed through her. "Draco," she sobbed.

"A plea too late," came that horrible hiss from somewhere behind her. She felt the brush of his robe and curled away. "I have been informed that your mother has joined a group of rebels heading this way. I can only imagine that, now that you are no longer sheltered in a separate plane of existence, she has resigned herself to death."

When she did not answer, he reached down to take her chin. "Such beauty, yet how marred. But I suppose your brother's skills make up for your loss. I will acquire it all once she is dead."

She pulled herself away from him, glaring tearfully in his direction. "Kill my mother, snake. Her time ended long ago. But I swear to you, you will fear death like I feared Draco's before the end."

He leaned down so that their faces were close. "I will destroy the last threat to my power and then your defiance will be pointless. And then we shall see who fears death."

"I do not fear death."

"Every man fears death," he spat. "No man wishes death."

"But only you wish to live forever," she whispered and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Only a mad man seeks immortality."

His wand dug into her forehead. "I know what you are doing. You are trying to make me kill you. Do you wish to join your love in the afterlife?" He removed the wand. "I will kill Potter, then your mother. And then life eternal will be mine."

"My lord!" gasped a Death Eater who rushed in a moment later. "My lord, they come!"

A smile spread across Voldemort's cold features. "I will let you be present as, one by one, your hope dies, along with your precious love."


	18. Chapter 18

Blaise and Ginny did not have much time to search the tent before a terrible noise broke through to the camp. Ginny peered out to see Death Eaters and all sorts of beasts moving towards the origin of the noise.

"Something's happening."

Blaise joined her after finding a functioning Nimbus 2000. "Precious Potter's making his play."

She closed the tent flap before looking up at him. His wounds of torture marred the handsome face she remembered and she touched his bruised cheek sadly.

"Don't worry, Red," he muttered, taking her wrist. "A few weeks and I'll be back to normal."

She smiled wanly. "I don't mind. Let's just both be there a few weeks from now."

He handed her Montague's wand with a wan smile on his battered face. "Wait here until most of the camp has cleared," he whispered before slipping out. She watched him materialize into the crowd, only a broom to defend himself with. With a clenched stomach, she looked back to the bed where Montague's bloody body remained sprawled across the covers, head lolling back as it was practically detached from the rest of the body. Brutally slaughtered so that she did not have to live or die with that irrevocably damaging scar. She looked down at the wand with a deep breath before turning back to the gathering army outside. The noise became louder and Ginny knew that the battle had started.

She started out when the crowd thinned, pulling the hood of her robes over her head and keeping the wand close at hand. Skirting the main path most everyone had taken, Ginny found her way out of the camp and to the fringe of a violent battle. It was not simply the advanced group Ginny had been apart of that had met the Death Eaters in the middle of forest. Some of the main Order members had shown up, with others flying in on brooms. She looked up in time to see Oliver Wood and several other former Quidditch players swooping in, firing curses and generally causing havoc for the first and second Death Eater waves. Nearest her was Nymphadora Tonks easily fighting off two Death Eaters.

"Ginny!"

She turned to see Hermione and Luna fighting off a troll. Luna cast a sleeping spell that made the troll drowsy enough for Hermione to effectively knock it out. Ginny rushed to their side, hexing any Death Eater that crossed her path.

"Thank God you're alright," Hermione said as she hexed another incoming troll. "Are Malfoy and Zabini okay?"

Ginny's stomach churned, but she kept her expression clear. "Let's not worry about that. Where is Harry?"

Luna pointed towards a dark ravine in the mountainside. "He and Ron went that way when You-Know-Who showed up."

Hermione nodded, but Ginny could see some worry on her face. "What is it, Hermione?"

"He had someone with him. A girl." Ginny became pale. "Ginny, what happened?"

"We have to help him!"

Ginny started across the field, Hermione and Luna right behind her. They managed to fight their way to where Hermione had pointed out when Bellatrix intercepted them.

"Little girls on the battlefield! Ha! Mudbloods and blood traitors are all the same to me! I will show no mercy!"

The girls were horrified at the intense fury in which Bellatrix bore down upon them. They barely had time to defend themselves, with little available space to go on the offense. Wild eyes and increasingly vile curses forced the three girls up against a crop of boulders, each of them worn but refusing to back down. Bellatrix, quite put out with the impressive fight the three young girls were putting up, slashed violently at the air, sending jets of dark purple and silver flying at them. Hermione avoided the attack, but Ginny and Luna were struck in the legs. Both girls hit the floor, crippled by the agonizing pain. Bellatrix cackled and rushed in to finish them. She screamed the Killing Curse, but with Hermione still fighting valiantly, she narrowly missed Ginny. An outraged scream reached them and the girls watched in shock as Bellatrix found herself engaged with a terrifying Molly Weasley.

With their attacker distracted, Hermione quickly healed the two girls and then they were off again, though Ginny left unwillingly. She did not want to leave her mother alone with the crazed Lestrange, but Molly ordered her to leave, tearstained face determined as she battled.

The girls slipped into the ravine and found the sounds of war suddenly quieted, as if it were background noise. The air was tense with the yells of several people dueling, their voices clear and intense. A pain-filled scream made the girls group together as they made their way towards the noise. Ginny spotted Harry crouched over something while Ron was busy dueling Nott. Ginny immediately recognized Elise, barely conscious as she lay curled on the ground.

"You'll be okay," Harry was saying, taking her hand. "You're her, aren't you?"

She nodded weakly as she reached out to touch his face. "Harry Potter," she whispered, fingers brushing the lightening-bolt scar. "You should not be here alone."

"I'm not quite alone." He glanced over to where Ron was. "Look, I need to get you somewhere safe before he comes back."

The girls were halfway there when Ginny spotted a dark figure appear over the lip of the ravine.

"Harry!"

He turned in time to see Voldemort hurtling through the ravine at him, wand outstretched.

"I will live forever!" he roared. "_Avada Kadavra!_"

"_Impedimenta!_"

The girls took cover as several Death Eaters stormed down into the ravine after their master. Ron quickly joined them, helping them keep the Death Eaters away from Harry.

"She's dead," he panted. "Zabini's mum is dead. Remus had her, but…things got bad and then that girl started screaming about Zabini's mum and then Harry wouldn't listen!"

"If Voldemort kills Elise, then this war is as good as over," Ginny told them. Realizing then that his sister had rejoined them, Ron shook his head furiously.

"You're not going anywhere! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Ron, if that girl is killed, then Voldemort might become immortal!"

"What the hell do you mean, might?"

She looked skyward. "She's Blaise's sister. They both might…that's not the point! We really don't have time for that right now, Ronald!"

"She's right!" Hermione scrambled behind a tree to get a better view of the single combat duel going on further down the ravine. "Harry needs our help!"

"It would help if he didn't have to worry about protecting that girl," Luna said. Ginny nodded and took off. She could hear the others yelling behind her, but it came to late. The ground beneath her disappeared and she found herself flying at high velocity through the air. Her body flung around, unable to stop as it hurtled towards the rock wall of the ravine.

"Damn it, Red!"

Blaise swept her up last second. Accompanied by three others on brooms, they had spotted the fight just a moment earlier and dived down upon seeing Ginny's situation. He lost his balance because of how fast she had been moving and they crashed hard. Ginny groaned and turned over on her side. Two others had set down their brooms while Hermione, Ron, and Luna came running over. She looked around desperately.

"Blaise!"

"Look down," came his muffled response. She scrambled off of him, gasping at his condition.

"Blaise!"

"You landed on me," he snapped, glaring at his sliced side in irritation. "This is your bloody fault."

"They're coming!" Oliver Wood said as he pointed towards a group of advancing Death Eaters. "You going to survive, Zabini?"

Grunting, Blaise pulled himself to his feet. Ginny slipped her arm around his side and he begrudgingly put an arm around her shoulders to help keep him on his feet.

"Harry has your sister!" she told him quickly. His eyes darkened.

"We need to move."

Ron nodded and gestured to those with brooms. "Get airborne. We will need all the air support we can get."

Oliver nodded and the few took off on their brooms. Ron and Hermione lay down some cover fire while Ginny and Luna helped Blaise towards where they could hear Harry and Voldemort. They dropped down behind some underbrush at seeing Voldemort flying towards a cluster of boulders Harry and Elise had ducked into for safety.

"You cannot hide forever, Potter!" Voldemort screamed. "I will have my immortality!"

She flinched as debris rained down around them from the Dark Lord's assault.

"Harry, how do you feel?"

He shook his head, holding his bleeding side. "I won't survive much longer."

"Do not say that." She took hold of his arm with an earnest face. "You must finish this, Harry. Voldemort cannot be allowed to continue."

"You're supposed to have powers, right?" he said bitterly. To his surprise, she slapped him hard across the face.

"What child are you?"

"I didn't ask for this! I never wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"I do not want to be immortal!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes. "But there is nothing either of us can do about our fates except meet them."

Harry took a deep breath, peering out to where Voldemort was. "If something happens to me…so many people have already died because of me."

"And so many have given their lives in hope that you would defeat Voldemort." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Do not let them have died in vain."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding and moving back through the boulders.

"Did you see where they went?" Ron yelled over the noise of the duels that had broken out between his group and the Death Eaters.

"He's on his own, Weasley!" Blaise fired off several curses at Nott. "We have our own problems."

"We have a werewolf problem!" Hermione called and, sure enough, Fenir Greyback and several other werewolves were coming over the ravine top. "Luna, watch out!"

Luna turned around just as Greyback was bearing down on her. She cast several nonverbals, but only managed to slow him down before he was on top of her. Ginny tried to get to her, but Blaise pulled her back and just in time because another werewolf landed where she had just been.

"LUNA!" Ginny screamed as Blaise dragged her behind a tree. "No, let me go!"

A werewolf leapt up at them, mouth agape and red tongue lolling over long wicked teeth as it went straight for flesh. Ginny viciously cursed the creature without flinching before turning towards Luna. She was surprised to see not only Ron but also Neville driving Fenir back away from the blonde. Luna seemed shaken, but she managed up to her feet without any serious injuries. Blaise pulled Ginny back behind the tree to avoid the onslaught from the remaining Death Eaters.

"You're going to get yourself killed," he hissed. She shoved him away, glaring.

"You're getting in my way!"

"Forgive me if I want to keep you alive."

Rolling her eyes, she started towards Luna when the ground quaked. Everyone lost his or her footing as a shriek cut through the other noise.

"NO!"

Blaise pulled Ginny beneath him when the air above them caught fire from the magical feedback that followed on the tails of the shriek. Ginny could hear screams of horror and the smell of burning flesh brought the taste of bile to the back of her throat. She heard Blaise gasp and groan in pain and tried to wriggle out from beneath him.

"Stay down," he grunted.

For a while, the screams persisted as the air continued to smolder. Then everything got eerily quiet. Ginny felt Blaise rise up off her and pushed herself to her knees.

"Oh no…" she whispered.

Most everything was burned up. Plant life and earth lay scorched. Bodies were strewn about the ravine side, all Death Eaters and werewolves that had failed to hit the floor when everything blazed. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were getting up, all relatively unscathed. Ginny turned to Blaise, expecting him to be standing as well. But he had slipped back to the ground, unconscious. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of his back. The back of his robes had been completely burned away, revealing burnt and bleeding skin. He was breathing heavily as he slumped against a tree.

She went to his side, gently setting him on the ground. "Oh no, Blaise." His face was burned as well, though not as badly as his back. The others came over.

"He needs a Healer," she told them, touching his face tentatively. "Blaise, please stay with me."

Ron looked around frantically. "Where's Harry?"

"Look!" Neville pointed out the bottom of the ravine. It was dark with the ash that had begun to float down. Three bodies lay amongst the scorched earth, all unmoving. They all watched as one of them sat up.

"Elise," Ginny whispered.

The girl turned towards them, confusion on her face. On her chest was a blistering scar where something had struck her. She touched the burnt spot before gasping.

"Impossible! How can this be…Harry!"


	19. Chapter 19

Whitney looked up and smiled. "Someone's here to see you."

Blaise groaned into his pillow. "Make her go away."

"She's come by several times-"

"Make her go away."

Whitney sighed and got up from the bed. She made her way through the makeshift cots that lined the infirmary tent. Recovering witches and wizards filled the cots while other Healers moved around tending for their wards. Whitney moved to the front of the tent where Ginny stood anxiously, craning her head to get a look at a specific cot. Before Whitney could open her mouth, Ginny sighed.

"He doesn't want to see me, does he?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny. He's still healing and-"

"I don't care!" Ginny huffed a little, stomping her foot down. "He's being so stupid!"

"I suppose it's because he doesn't want you to see him that way."

Ginny huffed once more. "You'll let me through, Whitney."

Whitney glanced over her shoulder. "I really shouldn't…but I guess I have other patients to look after…"

Ginny smiled in appreciation as Whitney strolled off towards some Order members. Smoothing out her clothes, Ginny started down the aisle. She stopped beside the specific cot she was searching for, eyes moving over the body that lay there. The dark skin of his back was black and distorted from slow-healing third-degree burns. His injured side had been healed quickly, but the scars remained. His head was turned away from her and she moved to the other side so that he could see her. He released an aggravated groan.

"Damn it, Weasley!"

"Red," she muttered, sitting on the edge of the cot. She scanned his face, still marred from the torture and burns he had received earlier. It was so far from those striking features she remembered but she did not mind as much as he believed she did. He glared up at her.

"Go away, Red."

"That's better." She smiled and touched his hand. "Blaise-"

"God, why can't you do _one_ thing I ask you to?" he snapped, turning his face away.

She closed her mouth at that, stomach dropping. "I'm sorry," she whispered after a while, letting her gaze move about the infirmary. There were so many that filled the cots. So many more that could not. She would be one of them, her body a charred crisp, had Blaise decided to let her be.

Blaise turned back to look at the solemn redhead. She seemed so sad, sitting there on the edge of his bed while looking about the infirmary. He knew she was thinking about how she could very well be one of the bodies in the cot, or worse, one of the bodies being buried in the forest. He saw the tears well up in her eyes and followed her gaze to a cot down the line where George was lying, Angelina Johnson sitting with him. Probably talking about Fred, the one Weasley that would not be rejoining the clan. Ginny looked down quickly at her hands that were clasped in her hands, taking a deep breath to steady herself. He sighed.

"Red."

She looked at him, wiping her eyes while offering an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry," she repeated as more tears came. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…you're hurt because of me…"

Ignoring his own pain, he sat up and faced her. "You want to know something?"

She sighed. "What is it?"

"You would be incredibly unattractive if you were a charred mess in that ravine."

Laughing and crying at the stupidity of his statement, she nodded. He cracked a small smile, leaning in to kiss her brow.

"I will continue saving you as long as you're going to continue risking your life for everyone but yourself."

She laughed as he returned to his original position on the bed. "I'll try to keep that to a minimum," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The ravine had been cleaned out, leaving only burnt out trees and scorched earth. A small creek passed through the ravine and she sat at the water's edge, feet dipped in the cool rushing water. For a while, she listened to the stream and the surrounding quietness while remembering her days in the ethereal space within the cave. She had always hoped that she would live out her life there. But this solemn little place was not so bad. The ash just needed to be cleared away.<p>

"You may join me," Elise called. She had heard footsteps earlier and knew exactly who it was. "They will be looking for you soon."

"I needed to get out," Harry said, sitting beside her. "You…"

A small smile came to her face. "It is alright, Harry."

He looked down at his hands. "What you did…you saved my life."

"I could not let you die."

His gaze passed over the scar on her chest. "What will happen…what will happen to you since you didn't die?"

"My mother has passed, so Blaise and I are the last of the Albuci. I should not be alive, but perhaps longevity has saved me. Saved us both."

"I…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. His gaze traveled around the decimated area. "I can't believe it's over."

"Your life was about that one moment. Now there is nothing more."

"There are a lot of people hurt. A lot of people died."

She heard the crack in his voice. "I know that several close to you passed. I am sorry for your loss."

He looked at her seriously for the first time. She seemed gray in the sunlight, beautiful face marked with shed tears. She was the image of her slain mother but there was emotion there. Stark emotion he would not expect from someone of the Zabini family. He knew why she was this way. He had spoken to Ginny already about the events leading up to the final battle.

"I'm…I'm sorry about Malfoy."

She turned her sightless eyes on him. "Are you?"

He flushed but nodded. "I am. He...Malfoy has done a lot of things that I would…that I would have loved to kill him for. But I know what he did for Ginny. He saved her more than once…He died for her. And as much as I hate him for what he did to Dumbledore and in turn to all of us, I'm more grateful for what he did for her."

Something flashed across her face and she turned away to keep him from seeing it. "He was trying to protect his family," she said. "He…he was not a murderer, Harry. He tried, but he could not kill Dumbledore. It was not in him. You saw this."

Harry did not respond. They sat in silence for some time, each thinking of the events of the past few days.

"Harry," she whispered. "Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"That you will move on." He turned to her and she reached over to touch his arm. "It is nothing to simply survive. All of us, not just you. We…we must do more than survive. There should be life after all of this death."

"You sound like Dumbledore."

She tilted her head back as if to gaze up at the sky. "It feels bright."

He looked up as well. "It's going to rain."

Smiling wanly, she closed her eyes. "Good. Draco liked the rain. Hopefully it will clear the ash. Make the air easier to breathe."


End file.
